Wammy House Horror - A Steampunk Parody
by Miss Delirium
Summary: Six kids live at Wammy's House with no worries in the world. Until an experiment goes wrong and the whole of Wammy's implodes, sending everyone to Steampunk Victorian London. Monsters roam the streets. People are going missing. There's also the mysterious Cirque du Noir Fete... It's up to our ragtag team of misfits, L and the unruly Airship Pirates to put things right.
1. Boom!

**Oh, this is a rare one. I don't normally post my parodies here but I'm doing this because I got a LOT of positive feedback from this particular story. To be honest, I am rather worried that no one will like this on here because of how unusual and different it is, not to mention all the characters are based off my friends. Basically, the first chapter for this lived on Facebook as one of my 'tag parodies' for a while before I decided to revisit it for NaNoWriMo. I write these for comedy value. If you like it, and have any suggestions, fire them my way! I will very likely take them. Because... the plot for this is vague.**

**Now, you are about to discover just what my sense of humor is like. Prepare for randomness galore in this particular story!**

**Disclaimer - I do NOT own Death Note!**

* * *

It was one of those days. You know... the kind where the same chaos ensues. There's a bit of madness, a bit of squabbling, then someone ends up getting upset and a bit more squabbling starts up. One of those kind of days. It was always like that at Wammys.

You're probably a bit confused, so allow me to set the scene. There are six children in this tale. All of them in their mid teens, and each one of them very talented in one way or another. Just like their predecessors, they each go by an alias and none of them dare speak their original name (and in some cases, one or two of them may have forgotten it anyway.)

First there is Hawk. Why Hawk? Many ask that question. He was currently staring at a television screen watching a colourful Japanese Animation about a girl from space. Despite his desperation to watch such shows he has an eidetic memory and could probably tell you word for word what happens. He can also multi-task and would be able to tell you word for word what went on that day, who said what and who hid the spoons where.

Then there is Marbles. A very talented girl who acts as a human calculator. She was likely the one responsible for hiding the spoons, or Snigglesworth did it. That's her hand puppet, shaped like a deranged rabbit with a long floppy felt tongue hanging from its open mouth. She was currently huddled in a corner out of the way, giggling at some unheard joke.

The girl with the bottle-purple hair sat guzzling down a jar of honey with a wooden oak honey dipper was Delirium. She preferred to be called 'Del' for short and has a talent for learning foreign languages. Her specialities were Latin, Japanese, German and of course her home tongue of English.

Sat near the TV wearing huge headphones plugged into a portable radio was Fuzz, aptly named because, despite his age, he just happened to have a full beard. It was rumoured he was born with that beard. He has an unhealthy obsession for Cricket but specialises in all Sciences – Biology, Chemistry, Physics, Astrology, Palaeontology and (for some unknown reason) Geology.

The two other children were not currently in the sitting room. Trix was likely in her room reading as she has a passion for Literature. Tinker was probably off building something abstract out of a hair drier and a microwave oven with his insane construction skills. The six children all got on relatively... badly.

Oh, and it was also a Saturday.

"Adverts!" Hawk declared abruptly as he stood up and left the room.

Del aptly took this opportunity to change the channel to one of the music stations.

"Ooh you shouldn't have done that," Came Marble's soft, eerie voice from the back of the room. "Snigglesworth says you will awaken the demonic wrath that lurks within him for changing the channel. Isn't that right, Snigglesworth?" She made the hand puppet look at her, rubbing its 'paws' together.

Del rolled her eyes and continued to listen to the rock music blaring from the TV's speakers. She stuck the honey dipper in her mouth and sucked it noisily, laying back on the floor. This seemed to agitate Fuzz who turned his radio up and edged away from the television.

"Coming through!" Trix entered the room, sporting an odd pair of knee length socks. This wasn't in contrast to a tartan skirt and a white shirt with a loosely fastened matching tartan tie. "It's yoghurt time."

Del looked over her shoulder at the small girl. "Do you ever eat anything else?"

Trix poked her brunette head out of the adjoining kitchenette. "I like yoghurt. It's a healthy snack, and comes with a chocolate biscuit section!" She held up the square box for emphasis then vanished again. There was the sound of someone opening and closing drawers followed by, "For goodness sake, where are all the spoons?!"

Marbles giggled and rocked back and forth.

Trix then barged out of the room, passing Hawk in the doorway.

"Adverts are over," He said, shoving Del aside and flicking back to the cartoon.

"You could have asked!" Del said, snatching back the remote.

"Get off," Hawk gave her 'the look' (Challenge made.)

"Make me." 'The look' was returned (Challenge accepted.)

A tug-o-war over the remote commenced which was surprisingly evenly matched. Probably more to do with Del's sticky hands. The honey didn't help however when Hawk let go because she went tail over head and sent the controller propelling into a picture frame just above Marbles' head, which came crashing down from the wall with an almighty smash.

"That just missed me!" Marbles wailed. "I could have _died_!"

"Awhhhh!" Fuzz groaned loudly with a wave of his arms.

The three teens stared at him and he returned their look with a rather shrewd one.

"Sorry... we're losing."

Hawk and Del exchanged glances. "Cricket," They chimed in unison.

"All right!" Trix appeared in the doorway, literally fuming. "Who did it?"

"Did what?" Del asked.

"Matched up all my socks!" She waved her arms around in a rather frantic manner. When a response didn't come, she turned her wild eyes onto Hawk. "It was you, wasn't it?"  
"The adverts were on," He said, unfazed by the venom lacing the small girl's voice. "I was bored."

"But you didn't have to match up my socks! What are you even doing going through my underwear drawer in the first place? You perv!"

"Tsk tsk tsk," Marbles shook her head sadly. "This greatly displeases Snigglesworth."

"You could always unmatch them," Del suggested.

"Yeah," Said Hawk. "If you did that, it would give me something to do next commercial break."

Trix cuffed him over the head. "Stay out of my room!" She turned and stormed off.

Hawk brushed his long, mousey brown hair back from his face and gave his full, undivided attention to the TV.

A long moment passed... ten minutes to be exact, which allowed the room to fall into a rare, unnatural calm. Then there was a loud, mechanical whine which seared through the peace and caused everyone to look up.

Everyone, that is, apart from Fuzz.

"Sirens!" Marbles hissed, covering her ears.

A boy with a mess of dark hair appeared in the doorway. Oil streaked his face, hands and lab coat.

"It's a disaster! An absolute disaster!" He wailed.

"What is?" Del panicked, standing up.

"It's gone wrong! Terribly, terribly wrong!" He disappeared from the doorway to shout up the stairs. "Trix! It's a disaster! It's gone wrong! Get down here, we have to evacuate!"

"Tinker!" Del barked. "What's gone wrong?"  
"The machine!" He said, his head reappearing in the doorway. "It's going to blow up the entire orphanage!"

"Yes!" Fuzz cried out. He caught the shocked expressions from the other teens and added with a huge grin, "We finally scored!"

Del shook her head and looked back at Tinker. "What are we going to do?"

"What's going on?" Trix asked, appearing behind him.

"We have to get out of here!" Came his reply as he ushered her away from the room. "Hurry! We only have three more..."

The entire building suddenly decreased in size around them and then went 'pop!'

"...seconds."

They were now sitting in a courtyard. It was night time and the streets were lit up with a strange flickering light.

"Gas lamps," Del said, pointing at one of the lights.

"Whoa," Said Hawk. "Where are we? Prehistoric times?"

Marbles was currently busying herself by watching the strange, thick, yellowish mist that was hovering around them.

"I feel like I'm in some kind of horror movie," Del said quietly, edging closer to Fuzz. "It's as though something, any minute now, is going to emerge from that mist and eat us."

Hawk whimpered.

Fuzz wasn't paying much attention. He was too busy shaking the radio with an air of frustration.

"Where are we?" Del asked no one in particular.

Tinker pulled a strange computer thing out of his pocket and stared at it for a moment. "This says we are in 1882."

"So... dinosaur times?" Hawk asked.

"Don't be so ridiculous!" Tinker barked. "This is Victorian England."

"Actually," Came Trix's voice from somewhere above them. "This is Steampunk Victorian England."

They looked up to find Trix sat on the roof of a large mansion-like building. She pointed to something in the air.

"Look."  
They all looked up. A massive zeppelin passed overhead. This wouldn't have been quite so odd, but it had another compartment hanging from it and seemed to be propelled by large, rotating propellors from its rear. It was only just visible through the mass of thick, yellow fog which smelled suspiciously like sulphur.

"Great," Hawk groaned. "What are we going to do?"

Tinker put the computer away. "Uhhhm..."

"Can you take us back?"

"Uhhhm..."

"You can't can you?"

Tinker stuffed his hands in his pockets and shuffled his feet on the floor uneasily. "Well... you see... the device I made was an inter-dimensional travelling machine and it... uhm... appears to have worked."

"So the problem is...?" Hawk inclined his head on one side.

"It... kind of broke."

Blank looks.

"After it bought us here."

More blank looks.

"Quite by mistake."

The looks turned fierce.

"But I can build another!" Tinker took a step back and raised his hands in defence. "I just need to find the right materials, that's all! Some coils, a bit of radiation and some spoons! And the rest of course... plus some time."

"How much time?" Del growled, tapping her foot.

"Well the last machine took me about three... maybe four years to make. The first one didn't work, the second one worked for a few seconds and then died. The third one blew out nothing but warm air so Roger converted it into a hand drier. Then the fourth one..."

"Blew up," Del sighed.

"Yeah..." Tinker rocked back and forth on his heels. "So uhm... we might need to find somewhere to stay."

"Like Wammys?" Marbles asked. "Snigglesworth says we could just go back to Wammys."

"We're in Steampunk London, Marbles," Trix told her. "Wammy's doesn't exist here."

"Snigglesworth says otherwise."

"Well, Snigglesworth is wrong." Trix leant forward slightly. "Could someone get me down from here? It's drafty and I didn't bring a sweater."

"Yeah, I'll see if that mansion has a ladder," Said Hawk, pushing past Tinker. "They might also have a TV."

"Uhm, Hawk..."

He looked back at Tinker. "What?"

"It's 1882. TV hasn't been invented yet."

Hawk's jaw dropped. "Then invent it! I want to watch cartoons!"  
"I totally could," Tinker said, rather too proudly. "But cartoons still haven't been invented, and wont be until the 1940s, so all you would get is snowstorm."

Hawk started to hyperventilate. As realization towards the direness of his situation sank in, he collapsed to the floor and adopted the foetal position.

"Oh for goodness sake, I'll go get the ladder." Del stepped over the whimpering boy and approached the mansion. She rang the doorbell, which was basically a wire threaded through the thick stone wall.

After a moment's pause, the door opened and an elderly, well dressed man with a grey moustache was stood there.

"Excuse me, sir," Del said, "But my friend is stuck on your roof. Do you have a ladder?"

The man blinked. "Pardon?"

"A ladder," Del repeated.

"It would be much appreciated!" Came Trix's shrill voice. "I'm rather stuck. And cold, don't forget cold."

Another man appeared behind the baffled elderly gentleman and gently moved him aside. He was rather hunched and had dark, unruly hair... he also looked like he hadn't slept in weeks. He eyed the purple haired teen curiously before speaking.

"A girl stuck on my roof you say?"

Del nodded. "If you can't get her down, don't worry about it. We'll just leave her there."

"I can always go down the chimney if that's any easier?" Trix suggested. "It's wide enough."

"That yoghurt diet of yours has paid off then?" Tinker shouted up at her.

"Certainly has!"  
The man had vanished and reappeared with a ladder in this short time and was positioning it against the outer wall of the house.

"Can you climb down that?" He asked.

His answer came in the form of a small girl shimmying down the ladder with all the grace and agility of a spider.

"Thank you," She said. Then she looked at him. "Oh my!"

He was dressed in a typical Victorian gentleman's attire of a black suit, white shirt and white cravat.

Trix blushed. "I'm Trix."

"Call me L," He said.

The Wammy kids blinked.

"Snigglesworth never lies!" Came Marble's voice.

"Oh my gosh!" Fuzz remarked.

"I know!" Del and Trix exclaimed.

"I've picked up a Cricket station!" Fuzz leapt from foot to foot.

Hawk sat bolt upright. "Quick! See if you can get cartoons!"

* * *

**Anyone still here? This was just an introduction to the characters really. From here on out, the plot will unfold!**

**Please R&R!**


	2. Parrots and Pirates

**Chapter 2! This is a lot of fun to write XD thanks to those who have read and reviewed so far. Like I said, this is rather a strange story. The plot moves on here, and introduces some more loved Death Note characters into this Steampunk Universe!**

**Disclaimer - I do NOT own Death Note. Or any Mythos (just to clear that up there)**

* * *

Trix and Del stood staring open-mouthed at the man in front of them. Both of them were thinking the same thing – he was meant to be dead. In their world, anyway. Many concievable yet unbelievable and somewhat impossible ideas flickered around their minds trying to sort themselves into some kind of order.

Trix gagged and turned away. "Excuse me... swallowed a bug."

"So..." Del blinked and straightened. "L, is it?"

He nodded, looking from one teen to the next. "Now the next question is this. Who are you?"

"Delirium," She said, "The girl who was on your roof is Trix, that long haired buffoon is Hawk, the guy with the spanner is Tinker, the one in the headphones is Fuzz, and that girl... talking to your tree with the puppet... she isn't with us."

"All right," L said thoughtfully as he took all this in. "Now, what are you doing in my courtyard?"

"Uhmm..." Del and Trix said in unison.

"We landemph!" Hawk was cut off as Tinker slammed his hand into his mouth.

"It's a long story," Tinker said.

"Well, leave it for later." L's attention was fixed on a spot in the sky. "We should go inside."

"Yes, Snigglesworth says there is danger in the mist." Marbles joined the man's side. "Lurking... stalking... ever watching..."

"Inside!" Trix ushered them all towards the building.

"Yorkshire versus London?" Fuzz snorted. "You have to be kidding me."

The Mansion was big to say the least. The walls were a pale green and adorned with paintings of various unknown people. A yellow trim ran across the ceiling, matching the shade of the skirting board. Heavy cream curtains covered the windows, obscuring the view of the sordid fog. It was also a breath of fresh air, free from the toxic smell of sulphur. To the right of the door was a winding marble staircase with an intricate rail running up the side.

"Wow," Trix said with a nod. "I could get used to this."

"Don't," L told her. "This is only temporary."

He led them into a room where a huge mahogany table squatted in the middle of the floor. A massive chandalier lit the room with candlelight. It was clearly a room for entertaining a lot of people over an extravagant meal.

"You don't find buildings like this anymore," Del said to Hawk.

Hawk nodded. "Not unless they're listed... or tourist attractions."

"Same thing," Del snorted. She became aware of L's eyes on her and looked up.

A silence fell across the room and the group shifted uneasily, suddenly aware of the chill that filled the large dining hall.

_Squawk!_

"Argh!" Hawk leapt out of his skin and span on the spot.

A large, green macaw stared at him, chewing on its foot.

"Take a seat," L said.

They obeyed, moving the chairs out carefully so as not to scratch the marble floor. Hawk made a point of sitting as far away from the macaw as possible. L perched on a seat opposite them, skillfully managing to keep all six in his sight.

"I have to pardon this sudden imposition," L told them. "But I can't find it within myself to leave a group of youngsters such as yourselves on the streets during these dark times. You'll stay here until I can arrange a carriage to take you home."

"It's only night time," Hawk said.

"Yes, but as you must be aware, there have been a fair few disappearances as of late."

"Have there?" Hawk went wide-eyed.

L stared at him, letting another silence fall over the room. The boy cowered back in his chair.

"Yes," L finally said.

The elderly man walked in wheeling seven plates of cakes on a trolley. He placed one in front of each of them.

"Thank you, Watari," L said, picking up a fork.

"You'll have to excuse us, Mister... uhm..." Del paused for a moment.

"L," The man said over a mouth full of cake.

"Mister L," Del continued. "But we're in somewhat of a predicament."

"Predicament?"

"Yes," Trix added. "You could say we're in a rather sticky situation."

"Situation?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Yes," Tinker said. "You wouldn't believe us, really."

"It's his fault." Hawk pointed at Tinker.

Fuzz shook his radio.

L stared at each of them pointedly. "I'm afraid you may have to elaborate."

"We landed here," Hawk said, waving his arms. "This fool caused us to just... land here." He made an explosion sound and spread his arms out wide. "Just like that."

"Ah," L nodded. "Your airship crashed."

The group stared at L blankly.

"You could say that, yes," Said Del. She poked at a strawberry on Hawk's plate with her fork.

"So... where is it?" L asked, leaning forwards on his seat.

"Uhm..."

"We lost it," Tinker said quickly. "Somewhere..."

"So your airship crashed," L said slowly. "You survived the following explosion that is inevitable in every airship crash, and ended up here in my courtyard away from the remnants of said airship?"

Pause.

"Yes," They all said.

"This is rather extraordinary."

"If it's any consolation, it came as a shock to us too, sir," Tinker said sadly.

"Yes," Trix sighed. "One moment we're safe at our home in Winchester and then the next we've crashed in your courtyard."

"Winchester?" L nibbled his thumbnail and looked away from them. "And you haven't heard of the abductions here in London?"

They shook their heads.

"Interesting."

Another long silence.

"I'm a detective," L told them. "Freelance. And I have to say that your sudden, unexpected and rather surprising arrival has aroused my suspicions of you."

"What?" Trix and Hawk gasped.

"I will be keeping you under surveilance. As such, you will not leave my mansion. Is this understood?"

"Your kidnapping us?!" Trix barked, standing up. "We've been here less than half an hour and your kidnapping us?!"

"Admit it," Del said, sitting back in her chair. "You're lonely."

"You can't do that!" Hawk said, leaping from his chair. "It's illegal!"

"I'm a detective," L said again. "I am fully aware what is legal."

"I don't like this man," Trix said. "I'm leaving." She stormed from the table and made for the door. She tugged at the handle. "It's stuck!"

"It's a push door," L told her.

She pushed it.

"And it's locked." He spooned another lump of cake into his mouth.

Trix turned to face him, her face going red.

"Let us go."

L leant back in his chair and stared at the far wall. "Let's face it, Miss Trix. If I were to release you, if your story is true... where would you go?"

She blinked. "Fair point."

Fuzz looked up from his radio. "Why is everyone panicking?"

Hawk grabbed one of the headphones and pulled it from his ear.

"Take! Off! Your! Headphones!" He screamed.

Fuzz flinched away from him and lowered the large headwear around his neck.

"We're being kidnapped," Hawk snorted.

"Oh... all right," Fuzz sat back in his chair.

"Now, Watari will prepare your rooms," L told them. "The boys will be in one, the girls in the other since I am guessing none of you are married?"

The girls and boys exchanged glances.

"You will be under surveilance twenty four hours a day, and during the day you will be with me." He finished his cake. "If you aren't guilty of causing these abductions, I am sure that will come to light soon enough." He stood up and left the room.

The macaw stared at them.

"This is creepy," Hawk said, eyeing the bird.

"I know," Trix said, wiping her hands on her shirt. "A strange man has taken us in."

"Not only that," Del said. "But he's meant to be dead!"

"Shh!" Trix waved her hands at her. "Keep it down."

"Oh, right... sorry."

"How is this possible?" Hawk said, wandering around the room and going through drawers. "I mean, he died, right? So..."

"String theory," Fuzz said.

They all looked at him.

"What?" Said Hawk.

"String theory predicts other worlds, other dimensions. Worlds where there may be another version of a person inhabiting another world."

"That makes no sense," Hawk snorted.

"Science rarely does."

"So we are seeing another world's L?" Trix asked.

"Yes," Fuzz said flatly. "Not to alarm you, but there may be other versions of us here too."

Trix's jaw dropped.

Tinker eyed the silent Marbles cautiously. "I think one of her is enough."

"Again, it is only a theory," Fuzz added, adjusting the headphones back over his ears.

"Hey, look at this!" Hawk held up a newspaper.

Del snatched it. "Where did you find this?"  
"Newspaper rack."

"'_Another abduction?_'" She read. "'_Yet another child has gone missing._'"

"So he was right," Trix said over her shoulder. "There really are abductions."

"Yes but... look at this." Del pointed to a crude drawing at the bottom of the page.

"'_Another monster sighting_'..." Trix swallowed. "Monsters?"

The rest of the group gathered around the paper. The drawing was of a faceless monster with large wings.

"Wow," Hawk said. "It looks like Slender Man in dragon form."

"Heh, it does," Tinker laughed.

"Do you think it's responsible for the abductions?" Del asked them.

"Monster sightings have gone on for years," Trix said, leafing through the newspapers. "Loch Ness, the Yeti, dragons, werewolves, vampires. I think we have enough evidence to believe they aren't real."  
"Trix," Del tapped her foot. "Steampunk is a ficticious era... and we are in it."

The girl blinked. "Huh." She turned to a newspaper. "Another one?"  
Del took it. "Okay, now this one does look like a dragon... wait a minute."

They waited.

"Oh my gosh!" She looked up.

Trix snatched it back. "What?"

"Fiction is meant to be fiction right? But we're in the Steampunk era with monsters being sighted."

"Yes... and monsters are fiction."

"Yes but look!" Del pointed to the faceless monster. "They seem a little too familiar!"

"Slender Dragon," Hawk said with a nod.

Del shot him 'the look' and he fell silent.

"Fiction..." Trix stared at the picture. "I'm sorry, Del, all the books I read don't have pictures. That's Hawk's forte."

"Think Gothic Horror! And no... I don't mean Emily Bronte."

"Poe...?"

"Lovecraft!" Del threw the paper to the floor. "These are freaking Mythos!"

"Ohh!" Trix and Hawk said in unison.

"Wait..." Hawk paused. "What's a Mythos?"

Marbles let out an eerie, chuckling laugh. "Dark and slender, on membranous wings, flying without a sound. Dragging victims into hellish worlds, wearing no face where a face should be found." She grinned at Snigglesworth and it rubbed its paws together. "Nightgaunts."

* * *

The large airship churned through the skies, its propellor spinning and making an unsettling 'kchunk kchunk' sound as it pushed the massive structure forwards. The word 'Icarus' was painted in huge red letters on the silver side of the zeppellin, a constant reminder to anyone below as to who was on board the ship.

The sun was peeking over the horizon and blinding the poor captain as he tried to steer the ship through the now thinning smog.

"Can you see anything, cap'n?"

The captain turned his blonde head to face his second in command – a man with untidy hair, tinted green, and a massive pair of goggles over his eyes.

"Not yet, Matt," The captain growled, turning back to his task. "The smog hasn't thinned enough."

"So we could be anywhere." Matt leant back against the side of the ship. "I hope this place has some decent night life."

The captain snorted. "Has Near fixed the bellows yet?"  
"Dunno." Matt turned his head to look at the hole in the floor. "Oi Near! You fixed 'em yet?"

"No," came the rather calm reply. "Tell Mello it'll be a while."

The captain groaned. "A while isn't GOOD ENOUGH!"

Silence.

He sighed and leant on the large steering wheel. "Nothing's gonna shift this smog. We'll have to just land and hope for the best."

"What if we land in the sea?" Matt asked.

"Then we'll float to shore."

"Good," Matt stretched and moved away. "'Cause I don't wanna land on a university again. Those students were a little too keen to join us."

"Bellows are working!" Came Near's voice.

There was a low groan and a small hiss... then the ship started to sink to the ground. Mello released the wheel and took a step back.

"Oh wait..."

"What's goin' on down there?!" Mello barked into the hole.

"I may have accidentally burst the zeppellin..."

"How?! You're fixing the bellows!"

"I really don't know."

"Great!"

"I think we should be panicking..."

"Really?" Mello waved his arms. "What makes you say that?"

Near poked his head out of the hole. "Do we have any parachutes?"

"No."  
"Ah..."

Mello clenched his teeth. "Get to the point."

"The zeppellin's filled with hydrogen."

Mello stared at the white-haired boy. "Hydrogen..."

"It's extremely flammable. The whole ship is going to explode."

Matt reappeared at Mello's side. "Permission to leap overboard, sir."

"No... we can fix this." Mello tapped his foot as he stared at his beloved Icarus. With an irritated sigh he turned to address his crew. "Unfasten the chains."

"But sir..."

"Unfasten the chains!"

The two men scattered like mice to unhook the chains that held the zeppellin to the wooden ship. The front of the ship dropped sharply sending all three of them rolling into the steering wheel.

"Why did you unlock both front ones first?!" Mello barked. "You know what you two are? Useless! You have less brains between you than-"

A flash filled the captain's vision as the zeppellin erupted into crimson flames. With a mighty bang, the ship shot from the sky... half of it anyway. The front half.

* * *

**Well...**

**What Marbles said about Nightgaunts is inspired by Lovecraft's poem Nightgaunts. I just summarized it because adding the whole thing would have been a pain.**

**Please R&R!**


	3. Oh So Retro

**Sorry for the delay on this, I had visitors over the weekend (I am also now behind on my daily word quota...) not to mention my internet service provider went down yesterday *growls* anyway, I hope you're enjoying this. It's delightfully silly!**

**Disclaimer - I do NOT own Death Note!**

* * *

The sun slowly began to flood through the crack in the heavy blue velvet curtains of the two guest rooms. The two groups of teens were sleeping peacefully. However, it hadn't always been like that.

Each room had an expensive, sturdy mahogany bunk bed. The bottom was a double, the top a single. The girls were easy to satisfy, after Trix and Del declared neither of them wanted to share with Snigglesworth. Marbles scurried to the top bunk... and spent most of the night chanting a song about her Arabian Flying Carpet before finally falling into a deep slumber and leaving both Trix and Del holding the cover up to their chins and staring wide-eyed at the base of the top bunk.

The boys, however, had squabbled over who got the top bunk. Tinker and Hawk had declared a wrestling competition, which went on for quite some time. Neither of them had noticed when Fuzz climbed up onto it and claimed it, falling asleep with his headphones on. When both 'wrestlers' were tired and bruised, they finally realised and both slumped sulkily onto the bottom, where Hawk instantly started pushing his bare feet into Tinker's face.

So, neither group were too happy when the sun rudely awoke them from their little amount of sleep.

"Hey, who turned out the dark?" Trix grumbled, pulling the duvet over her head.

"I know, it's evil," Del hissed, rolling over and hiding her head under the pillow.

A loud, metalic rattle exploded throughout the mansion, shaking the walls and floors. Both girls sat up so quickly they hit their heads on the top bunk. The sound faded off into the distance.

"What on earth was that?!" Trix yelled.

"I don't know. Maybe it was the pipes?"

"Did they have pipes in Victorian times?"

"I don't know, but this is Steampunk Victorian Times so they probably – ARGH!"

Trix jumped and hit her head again. "Good grief, what – ARGH!"

They both stared at the upside-down floating face next to them. Marbles grinned, her long, straight hair reminiscent of a waterfall of gold. The ragged, upside-down puppet seemed to leer at them.

"Snigglesworth says it's up-time."

"For goodness' sake, Marbles!" Trix threw herself off the bed. "If I wasn't awake before, I am now."

"Well, I might as well get up," Del grumbled. She climbed off the bed and turned to look at Marbles, who was hanging quite far over the bed and didn't move. "You okay there?"

"I'm fine," Came her soft reply. "Snigglesworth says this position is great for thinking."

"Does he now?"

"Yes. The blood flows straight to the brain."

Del looked at Trix, who sighed.

"Screw this," The small girl said. "I'm going to the bathroom." She left the room and wafted at something in the air. "There's a fly in here."

She slammed the door behind her.

Marble's crashed to the floor.

* * *

"Catch it!" Tinker barked at Hawk.

"I'm trying!"

Hawk dived across the room weilding the glass and crashed into the wall, sending the small housefly darting in a straight line across the room. He fell into a crumpled, dazed heap.

"Bastard fly."  
Fuzz took the glass from him and strolled across the room. He stared at the fly, placed the glass over it, and slipped a sheet of paper under the glass. Turning to face Tinker, he held the glass out and the other boy took it.

"Thank you." Tinker turned to Hawk. "See, you made it look hard."

Hawk scrambled to his feet.

"What's your problem with that fly, anyway?"

"Its flight pattern," Tinker answered, staring at the fly... which stared back. "It flew to each corner of the room almost obsessively, moving every twenty minutes. Normal flies don't do that."

"Maybe it has obsessive computer... whatsit." Hawk sat down on the bottom bunk.

"Obsessive compulsive disorder," Tinker corrected him.

"Excuse me, genius, I hit my head."

"And flies don't get that."

"Well, show it to L," Hawk said, standing up. "He might know what it is."

The boys left the room and went downstairs to the dining hall. The three girls were each sat opposite the detective. Marbles looked dazed and was rocking back and forth in her chair, whereas the other two just looked incredibly irritated. A huge pile of pancakes steamed away in the centre of the table next to a fruit bowl.

"Well, don't you three look pretty?" Hawk mocked. He went to sit next to Trix, but landed hard on his bottom as she whipped the chair away with her foot. "Not a morning person?" He winced from the floor.

She growled.

L watched them with a small hint of humor in his eyes.

"Help yourselves to breakfast," He said, gesturing to the pancakes.

Tinker placed the glass next to the detective. "Do you know what this is?"

L stared at it. "A housefly."

"It's clearly no ordinary housefly."

L looked up at him. "Oh?"

"Its flight pattern is almost obsessive, and it was also slow and clumsy."

"Was not!" Hawk protested.

Tinker turned to him. "Your just slower and clumsier."

Hawk opened his mouth to protest, but just sat there, mouth agape. Marbles leant forward to peer inside.

"You are correct." L picked the glass and paper up delicately in both hands and admired the imprisoned fly. "This is no ordinary fly."

"Ehh?" The teens wailed.

"How can a fly not be ordinary?" Del wailed.

"This is a spy-fly," L told them. "Watch."

He removed the glass with a thumb and forefinger and the fly flapped its wings rapidly, the sound evolving from a buzz to a dull drone of voices.

'I'm having the top bunk, and that's that!' 'Oh no you're not, I'm older!' 'I challenge you for it.' 'All right. Name the challenge.' 'We wrestle!'

L placed his hand over the fly and the sound stopped. He looked slowly over at Tinker, who was now bright red.

"Does that answer your question?" L asked him.

Tinker fumed. "This brings a whole new definition to placing bugs in one's room!"

L raised an eyebrow. "Well, I did tell you that you would be under surveilance."

Tinker mumbled incoherently and moved to the other side of the table to sit down.

"There was also a fly in the bathroom," Trix said slowly.

L spooned pancakes into his mouth. "It's necessary."

She sank into her chair and covered her head with her hands. "It'll have recorded me singing and everything..."

Del, who had whipped a honey jar out of her pocket and was sucking on a spoon, stared in awe at the fly.

"How does it work?" She asked.

"It's a special breed," L told her. "They distort the soundwaves in the air to play back the conversations they overhear. They aren't without their drawbacks, however. They are very slow to respond and often get squashed or, as you have proven, caught and trapped."

"And these are in both our rooms?" Trix asked.

L nodded. "They are very expensive, and incredibly hard to come by, so please do not harm them."

Del and Trix exchanged glances.

There was a knock at the window.

"Oh, the mail is here," L said boredly.

Watari opened the window.

"How long has he been there?" Hawk asked.

A capuchin monkey landed on the table carrying a small brown shoulder bag and wearing a little red jacket and black cap.

"Ooo ooo ooh!" It said, handing L a wad of letters.

"Thank you." He took them and leafed through them, handing whatever didn't pique his interest to Watari.

The monkey took a banana from the fruit bowl and peeled it.

"Why is a monkey delivering mail?" Hawk whispered to Trix.

"Since the fly, I've given up questioning things," She answered.

"Oh, look at this." L held out a black sheet of paper delicately.

Elaborate white writing was plastered across the centre reading 'Cirque du Noir Fete' and decorating the invitation was a border of dancing rats.

"Cirque du..." Hawk paused, squinting at the paper.

"Cirque du Noir Fete," L told him. "It means-"

"Circus of Dark Dreams," Del cut him off.

"Yes." He stared at her for a moment. "This is quite curious."

Del leant forwards to read the elaborate font. "When is it?"  
"Two days from now."

"Ooh, I've never been to a circus," Trix gushed. She bounced in her seat. "Can we go?"

"I plan to," L leant back in his chair. "This seems very suspicious."

"Are you suspicious of everything?" Tinker growled, still glaring at the fly.

"No." L placed the invitation on the table. "But the name itself causes one to be suspicious. Then there is this." He turned it over, and on the back was a familiar white sillouhette.

"Slender Dragon!" Hawk gasped.

Del cuffed him.

L stared at them. "You know this creature?"

"No," Trix said with a shake of her head. "We saw it in the newspapers while we were snooping around yesterday."

"Well, the use of this image warrants investigation in itself."

"It might just be a way of getting attention," Del said, sucking honey off her spoon. "I mean, people are going to want answers to these sightings, so they'll go to this circus just to investigate. Just like you're doing."

"Huh." L stared off into the distance. "Maybe you're right. But we shall go regardless."

"We?" The teens all chimed at once.

A loud, metallic rattle reverberated through the house causing the girls to panic, Hawk to dive and cover his head and the monkey to leap from foot to foot in protest.

"Argh!" Hawk wailed. "It sounds like an army of mice galloping along pipes in tap shoes!"

Once the noise had settled, they all turned to L who was unfazed.

"Ooo-Ooo eee AHH!" The monkey threw its banana peel into Hawk's face and scurried back out of the window.

"What was that?" Trix growled.

"A message." L turned as the door opened and Watari (who must have left during the chaos) re-entered. The detective took a small clockwork mouse from him, which had tiny metal flaps beneath it which rotated quickly like flippers. A key rotated slowly where its tail should have been. He unscrewed its head and pulled out a roll of paper.

The group waited impatiently as he read it.

"We are going to a ball this evening," He said.

"A ball?!" Trix wailed.

"What is this?" Hawk wiped banana goo from his face. "Fairy tail times?"

"I was invited weeks ago," L answered. "I alerted Queen Victoria first thing this morning that I would be bringing six guests."  
"Queen Victoria?" Tinker looked up from his pile of pancakes. "You're friends with the Queen?"  
"Well, I do a lot of work for her. I'm currently investigating these disappearances on her request. She's invited me, and apparently is happy for me to bring you."

The group stared at L open-mouthed... except Fuzz who was too busy retuning his radio.

"I wouldn't be too flattered," L spooned more pancakes into his mouth. "It is necessary as you are under surveilance."

"But a ball?" Trix shook her head. "I've never been to one."

"Not surprising."

She shot daggers at the detective. "What you sayin'?"

During this conversation, Tinker had crept around the table and was leaning over L's shoulder. He snatched the clockwork mouse and admired it.

"So what exactly is this?" He asked the detective. "Did this small device cause that loud rattle?"

"Rattle?" L stared at him. "You mean the mouse line?"

"Mouse line?" Tinker raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Using an intricate system of pipes to connect two or more buildings directly, the recepients send messages to one another using these clockwork mice which race along runners. That is what creates the rattle." He nibbled on his fork. "I'm surprised you didn't know that."

He shrugged. "Why didn't the monkey just deliver it?"

"The mouse line is faster."

Hawk leant over to Trix and Del to whisper. "Must be a retro text messaging service."

* * *

The three aiship pirates bobbed along the rapidly moving river, clinging onto the broken wooden fragments of the Icarus for dear live.

"Who places a river under a falling ship?!" Matt wailed.

"Someone who wants us dead!" Mello growled.

He lost grip of the wood and flailed as he regained his hold, hoisting himself back above the water.

"Paddle to shore!" He barked at his comrades.

"I'm trying!" Said Matt. "I've been tryin' since we landed!"

A large spash erupted next to him, sending him shooting to the side.

Mello's eyes widened. "Keep doing that, and we'll be on the shore in no time."  
"It wasn't me..." Matt eyed the water suspiciously.

"Think it was a fish?" Near asked.

Matt nodded. "A bloody big fish."

Another splash exploded closer to Matt, and another near Mello. The pirates watched the water silently. Something moved beneath them, just visible under the surf. Mello leant forwards, squinting at the shape. Large, with a bulbous head. Something brushed his leg and an unsettling chill shot down his spine.

"To shore!" He kicked out, striking something soft and sent himself and the wood shooting sideways against the current.

The other two copied him, and (after a lot of frantic kicking) they lay on their backs panting on the cold, wet, slimy grass.

"And this," gasped Matt, "Is the reason I became an _air_ pirate."

"What on earth was that?!" Mello sat up and stared back over the river.

"I dunno." Matt rubbed his head as he sat up. "What did it look like?"

"Hideous." The captain stood up. "I think it had legs."

"It was probably a lizard," Near told them calmly.

Mello clenched his fists and span to face the small boy. "It's _your_ fault we're in this mess!"

Near twirled his hair with his fingers. "Not necessarily. You didn't have to ask me to fix the bellows. You could have done it yourself."

Mello's eye twitced.

Matt took a step back.

"You're the cabin boy!" Mello roared.

The three stood in silence, Mello fuming, Near not looking remotely fazed, and Matt... well, he was slowly edging away.

Near sighed. "Well, there's not much point in us hanging around here."

"Shut up." Mello pushed past him and looked around.

They were in a forest.

"I think we're in a forest," He said.

"It's very tree-filled," Matt nodded.

"Forests often are," Said Near.

"That means we could cut down a few trees 'n build us another ship!" Matt raised his arms in a cheer.

"All right." Mello turned to look at him. "Get choppin'."

Matt lowered his arms. "Second thoughts, let's just leave this forest and steal us a new ship."

* * *

**Ooh! A ball! I'm excited about writing that XD more characters introduced next chapter! Please R&R!**


	4. Chaos In The Ballroom

**Sometimes I love music because it helps me come up with amazing ideas for plot and progression. I couldn't think after this of another awesome way to introduce the next two characters, and this whole chapter went on for a lot longer than I thought it would. Despite the lack of readers, I'm having a lot of fun writing this! I've been itching to move on with this story for over a month. I'm sure you will all appreciate the awesomeness of the Steampunk culture sooner or later =P**

**Disclaimer - I do NOT own Death Note!**

* * *

"A ball?" Del snorted.

She stared at the flamboyant blue dress Watari had left for her. It came with a matching hat adorned with lace and feathers.

"I'm rather excited." Trix admired her outfit in the full length mirror, turning this way and that to get a decent view of the large bow on the back of her extravagant black and white ball gown.

"Well he clearly likes you better," Del sighed as she lifted the blue dress from the bed. "With my purple hair I'm going to look like a bruise wearing this."

"What about us?" The voice came from the wardrobe.

"We haven't seen you yet, Marbles," Trix replied. "You've been in there for quite some time."

The wardrobe door opened and Marbles stood facing them from between the coat hangers. She was wearing a plain black dress with a black net hanging over her face from a tiara. Snigglesworth had a tiny dicky bow around his 'neck'.

"Oh..." Trix swallowed, trying to find the right words.

"Uhm..." Del looked at her. "Snigglesworth looks nice."

Trix nodded. "Very dapper."

Marbles grinned. "He appreciates the compliment. He'll refrain from hiding spiders in your pillows now."

Trix shuddered and turned away. "Tell him thanks."

The bedroom door flew open.

"What do you think?"  
"Hawk!" Trix wailed. "We could have been naked!"

He waved his arms, his eyes frantic. "_What do you think_?"

The three girls eyed him, taking in the black suit and tails, bowler cap and livid purple cravat. There was a painful pause that seemed to make the walls turn to ice.

"Uhm..." Trix scratched her nose.

"Like a rock star!" Del did the horns.

"Oh, thank goodness!" He fell to the floor as the panic left his body. "I thought I looked a mess."

Tinker walked in, stepping on Hawk in the process.

"Are you three ready or what?" He put his hands on his hips, staring at each one. His eyes fell on Marbles. "Oh... uhm... is this a funeral party?"

Trix turned from the mirror. "Tinker... what are you wearing?"  
He followed her eyes to his top hat. "Oh, these?" He pointed to the brass goggles fastened around the hat. "They're the latest thing, all the cool inventors are wearing them."

She nodded. "Alright. Is Fuzz ready?"

"Yeah, about that," Tinker scratched the back of his head. "L suggested we shave him..."

There was a polite knock on the open door and they looked round again to find Fuzz, wearing a black suit and white shirt checking the time on a pocket watch.

"L said the coach will be here in five minutes."

There was no response.

He looked up. "What?"

"Tinker said you were shaven," Del said, raising an eyebrow.

He shrugged.

"It grew back." Tinker eyed the bearded wonder.

"It's the creepiest thing." Hawk scrambled to his feet. "It's as though it has a will all of its own."

Lightning flashed outside, followed by a peel of thunder.

Marbles cackled.

"Oh sheesh," Tinker said, turning from the room. "I'm going to need an umbrella."

* * *

The coach pulled up outside the mansion, an intrusive structure of steel which glittered with a sickly green glow in the murky gaslight. Two huge wheels spanned the length of the carriage, with two even larger ones on the front section. The front itself was merely a steam engine, which sputtered and spat as it waited for the passengers to board. The driver climbed down from his perch high above them to drop a step stool next to the door. L climbed in first and helped the girls on board. The boys, however, had to make their own way inside.

A loud whistle filled the night sky as the carriage lurched forwards, the steam engine chugging away and leaving a trail of grey cloud behind them.

"I'm nervous," Said Trix, hugging herself. "I've never been to a ball before."  
"I feel exposed," Del sighed, checking her dress came down to her ankles. "I'm a walking blue disaster in these heels."

"You should have accessorised more," Trix told her as she adjusted the gold spectacles on her head.

"Since when did you wear glasses?" Tinker asked.

"I use them for reading."

"Just so you are aware," L interrupted. "You are still under surveilance. So no wandering off during the ball. You will stay where I can see you at all times, even if it means remaining at my side."

"Buzz kill," Hawk grumbled.

"Why didn't you just decline the invitation then?" Tinker asked. "Rather than dragging us along?"

"I didn't want to decline," L answered. "This isn't just a party for me. I am investigating."

"The Queen?" Hawk gasped.

L shot him a blank look. "My case is classified. However, it is not the Queen. Queen Victoria is helping me during this investigation."

"Wow!" Del clapped. "She's an undercover detective? That's so cool!"

L sighed. "That is not the case."

The coach rattled along the cobbled streets, passing large stone houses which indicated they hadn't left the wealthy areas of London yet. It finally came to an abrubt stop inside the decorative gates that surrounded a large building seperate from the Queen's palace.

"It's not in the castle?" Hawk asked as he peered out of the window.

"No." L opened the door and waited as the driver situated the steps next to the wheel. "The Queen doesn't host parties inside her palace."

The detective climbed out of the coach and held his hand out for the girls to join him. Once they were all gathered around the coach, L placed a gold coin in the driver's hand and thanked him. The group were more interested in the decorative building that lay before them, lights and music blaring out from within.

"Wow," Trix swallowed.

"Come along," L said, leading them towards the doors.

As they stepped through the large double doors, the music from the brass band pressed on their eardrums.

"This is not metal!" Hawk wailed as he covered his ears.

If L heard him, he chose to ignore him.

"How am I supposed to dance to this?" Hawk went on.

"Just shut up and enjoy it," Tinker growled.

"How can I? I think I'm experiencing culture shock. Hurry up and build that machine of yours."

Tinker rolled his eyes. "Get used to it, it's going to be a while. I haven't had time to even plan it yet."

"Wine, sir?" A man with a moustache stopped before them and held a tray of glasses out to them.

"Oh, thank you." Tinker took one.

Hawk stared at it. "You got any beer?"

The man's moustache wiggled from side to side in mild annoyance. "Beer, sir? No, we do not serve such a beverage as that on these premecies."

"Then I'll pass."

The man waddled off.

L was now vanishing into the crowd of dancing couples. Tinker and Hawk jogged to catch up with him, avoiding girls as they were span away from their partners and whipped back again.

"This aint dancing!" Hawk grumbled. "Where's the mosh pit?"  
"Stop whining," Del said from beside him. He practically jumped out of his skin.

Del sipped her wine.

"How can you drink that stuff?" He asked her.

"Easy. I put honey in it."

They looked over at the rest of the group. Trix, Fuzz and L were watching the dance floor, but the detective was very likely looking for clues or whatever. Marbles was leaning against the wall as a lady chatted to Snigglesworth.

"I'm never going to make it through this night with my sanity intact," Hawk grumbled with a shake of his head. Then his eyes widened. "Ooh, a finger food buffet!" He clapped his hands and skipped away, with L's eyes on his back.

"Stick with me," L told the rest as he followed after Hawk. "I want some cake."

"Ladies and Gentleman!" A voice called out.

The dance floor came to a halt and everyone watched the stage. The brass band had moved to the back as a very well dressed man in a top hat took the stage. He wore a decorative black and gold masquerade mask over his eyes and as he faced the audience he spread his arms wide and grinned.

"Are you ready for some magic and wonder?"

The audience began to clap and the man bowed, removing his hat from his dark hair. As he straightened up he placed the hat back in place, whipped a hand from his sleeve and threw a bouquet of red roses into the crowd. Another applause exploded with cheers.

Hawk snorted. "Magicians are so lame. I know exactly how he did that."  
"Go on then," Trix challenged him. "How?"

"Uhm..." Hawk watched as a flock of doves were released from a silver platter. "It's all a tacky illusion." He folded his arms.

L leant back against the wall and watched the magician as he slowly and silently ate his cake. The rest of the group gathered around the buffet table and picked at various savory snacks.

"So," Hawk said to Del. "Want to play a game?"

"Oh no," Del said rather too loudly. "This isn't that game where I pull your finger again is it?"  
"Noooo!" Hawk snorted. He placed a hand on her shoulder and pointed into the crowd. "Which one of those unfortunate saps do you think L wants to arrest?"

Del stared out at the crowd and her eyes followed theirs back up to the magician who was now producing playing cards from the air to cheers from the audience and flicking them into a rather neatly constructed card tower. She shrugged.

"It could be anyone."  
"This is dull," Hawk sighed, turning his full attention to the buffet.

"Dark arts."

Del spun at the voice to find Marbles standing next to her, her wide blue eyes fixed on the magician.

"What's dark about it?" She asked.

"He pulls those cards from the fabrics of the universe."  
Del shook her head. "It's an illusion."

Marbles turned her blue orbs onto Del's brown ones. "Is it?"

A chill seemed to wash over her.

"Now for the final act!" The magician called out, bringing everyone's attention back to him.

He waved a red blanket infront of the tower of playing cards and it vanished to be replaced by a large, decorative cabinet.

"Any volunteers from the audience?" He asked.

Hundreds of hands shot up and he laughed, his eyes roaming the crowd. He stopped and grinned widely, pointing directly at Hawk.

"How about that yawning young man back there?"  
"Who me?" Hawk pointed at himself.

"Yes, you. Join me up here."

Hawk shrugged. "I suppose this can't possibly get any more boring so sure."

He dragged himself through the crowd, which parted to let him through. As he climbed on the stage, the magician spun on the spot, his tail coat billowing behind him as he faced the wooden box. He waved his arm elaborately and a door opened in the front of it.

"I shall climb inside, and you..." He waved the red blanket again and a tall basket of swords appeared next to Hawk, "shall run these through the sides of the cabinet."

"You're kidding me!" Hawk stared at the swords.

"Don't worry." The magician chuckled. "I shalln't feel a thing."

He climbed into the cabinet and the door closed. Hawk stared at it for a long, painful moment. He swallowed hard and lifted one of the swords, and lunged at the box. The sword slipped in with ease and he froze, gritting his teeth.

"Oh gosh, I hope I didn't kill him."

He looked back over the audience, each and every person had anxious eyes fixed on him. L had moved closer to the stage, the rest of his friends grouped around him. Tinker motioned for him to keep going.

With another gulp, he grabbed a sword and thrust it into the box. Then another. Then another. Making his way around the wooden cabinet until each and every sword was firmly stuck in place. He stood aside, watching the cabinet nervously.

The door flew open and the magician climbed out completely unscathed.

The crowd cheered.

Hawk sighed and fell to his bottom.

The magician gave an elaborate bow and thanked the audience, retreating backwards until he vanished behind the stage curtain.

The crowd's excited voices were drowned out as the brass band began to play.

"Oh sweet monkeys," Hawk said, dropping from the stage. "I really thought I'd killed him."  
"Really, Mister 'it's just an illusion'?" Said Trix, placing her hands on her hips.

"Oh shut up." He pushed past her, heading back to the buffet.

The entire group moved away from the stage and back to the far wall, where Fuzz was promptly whisked away onto the dancefloor by an overkeen woman in a flamboyant yellow dress.

"You know," L said, nibbling on his thumb. "I think I quite fancy a dance."

Hawk stepped sideways away from the detective.

"You do rather get swept away in the moment here huh?" Trix said, twiddling her thumbs.

"May I?" L held his hand out to her.

Trix went wide-eyed. "Uhm... alright sure."  
He looked over at the others. "The rest of you, stay here."

With that, he half-dragged Trix into the crowd.

The rest of the group watched as L span Trix to and fro in beat to the music. Despite his posture, he was an alarmingly good dancer and after a few awkward moments, Trix began to look like she was enjoying herself.

"I think he has a point," Tinker said, folding his arms. "I'd quite like a dance too."

"No thanks," Del said flatly. "I don't dance."

"I wasn't talking about you," Tinker snorted.

Marbles stepped infront of him. "Snigglesworth would like a dance."

He raised an eyebrow. "You're kidding me."

"Please Snigglesworth!"

Tinker gulped. He gingerly took the puppet's paw and followed Marbles onto the dancefloor.

Del laughed. "I'll have to thank her for that later."

"Why?" Hawk asked.

She shrugged. "She deals with things in her own unique way."

"Fair enough." He looked over at Marbles and Tinker, the latter of which looked like he was practically soiling himself. "Well if you 'don't dance', I'm gonna go join in."

"Have fun."  
As soon as Hawk moved away, a black shape appeared in front of her and leant against the wall. She looked up and met the dark gaze of the magician, still hidden behind his elaborate mask. He whipped a rose out from under his sleeve, which she instinctively took.

"You know, a wallflower in a ballroom is like bait to a hungry shark."

Del forced a shrug. "I don't dance."

"Really?" He eyed her for a moment. "Taking a flower is accepting an invitation."

He took her hand and dragged her towards him, and placing his free hand on her back, span her onto the dancefloor. The brass band were currently playing a fast paced song, and the poor girl found herself being span in, out and around rapidly between dancers who seemed to blur together. The magician managed to skillfully dodge each and every dancing couple until the song slowed down and she brushed against a man in a pale blue suit.

He looked up briefly and caught her eye, then his gaze travelled to the magician and he froze briefly mid-dance. He was soon whisked out of her vision as the magician span her further across the room. He paused to throw her away from him and drag her back.

"Excuse me," Del protested. She reached out to grab his shoulder before he could perform the same move again.

"Yes?"  
"Could I return to my friends, please?"

She found herself span away again and he held on to her hand tightly and flashed her a grin before pulling her back into him.

"The music isn't over yet, my dear."

Another dizzying spin.

"Excuse me, good people of London!" A voice boomed out over the music.

The audience came to a stop, but the magician continued to spin through the crowd. Del caught a glimpse of the blue-suited man perched on the stage.

"I, Sir Valentine, do not wish to alarm you, but you may be in danger!"

"Valiant, get down!" A woman protested.

"A dangerous creature is amongst us in this very room, so if you could all proceed in an orderly fashion..."

The audience rose into a panic and a large group of people broke off from the crowd and surrounded Sir Valentine on the stage, their frightened voices throwing jumbled questions.

The magician stopped his erratic spinning as they reached the door and he gave her a smile.

"Thank you for the dance, madam." He bowed then turned away from her, leaving the ballroom.

Del placed a hand on her head waiting for the room to stop spinning. It wouldn't cease though as the entire crowd was milling around her, running in circles as everyone tried to spot this 'dangerous creature' the apparent Sir Valentine had warned them about.

"Del!"

She looked up to find L, Trix and Hawk moving towards her.

"What was all that about?" Hawk asked.

"How should I know?" She answered, steadying herself against the wall.

"You were dancing with the magician," L stated. "Did you happen to find out who he is?"

"No." She took a deep breath. "As far as I could tell, just an extravagant magician in a mask."

L nodded. "Very well. We can go now."  
"Thank goodness!" Hawk sighed.

The audience was still in a panic as Sir Valentine continued to throw warnings into the crowd.

"Where are the others?" L asked.

"You lost them?" Hawk said, folding his arms. "How careless."

L gave him a blank look.

"If it wasn't for Miss Del's endeavours, I wouldn't have had to separate from you." He turned away from them. "It is chaos in there. You two wait here." He shot a look at Del over his shoulder. "And no more dancing." He vanished into the crowd.

"I think he's angry with you," Hawk told her.

"Well, I'm not so happy either." She keeled forward and vomited all over the floor.

"Eww!" Hawk took a step back. "I suppose Mister Charming should be grateful that didn't end up covering his suit."

* * *

The journey home was less than merry. L had remained silent the entire trip, which meant the group of teens had also been quiet as all of them were too nervous to press the detective for any answers.

They followed L into his mansion. L hung his jacket and hat up on the coat rack and turned to face the macaw which was currently waiting for him in the hallway. He approached it.

"Repeat."  
"L, I have popped out to run an errand," The macaw said, doing a perfect impression of Watari's voice. "I should be back before eleven pm, if you return before I do."

L looked up at the clock. It was one am.

"Watari..."

"Is there a problem?" Trix asked meekly.

L fell into a squat on the floor.

"Watari is missing."

"That's leaping to conclusions," Hawk snorted. "Check his room."

"I don't need to," L replied. "If he had returned home, the parrot wouldn't have recited the message."

The group looked over at the macaw.

"You're relying on a bird?" Tinker sighed. "Which room is he in? I'll go check."

"Tinker."

The boy looked back at L, and froze at the angry look in his eye.

"I shall check myself, but I am never wrong."

The detective stood and ascended the stairs. After a brief pause, he returned.

"Just like I said. Watari is missing. And we have just wasted valuable time."

"What do you think happened?" Trix asked as L ascended the stairs once more.

"I have one suspicion." The detective looked at her. "He's been abducted."

* * *

**Oh no Watari! =( I never originally planned that, it was one of those 'chapter writes itself' moments. **

**Just a heads up, after this story is finished I'm taking a break from Fanfiction for a while. Why? I need to work on my comic and plan out my epic Pokemon Fanfic which is set in my own region (so I will be back!)**

**Thank you to those who read quietly and to those who review! I really appreciate it.**

**As always, please R&R!**


	5. How Not To Steal An Airship

**This one is slightly on the short side. Sorry. I've been a bit busy, but I'm trying to get as much writing done as I can. Studies 'n' stuff. Right, this moves the plot along some more!**

**Disclaimer - I do NOT own Death Note!**

* * *

"Well." Matt sighed and placed his hands behind his head. "I don't think we're gettin' any closer to findin' a free airship."

The air pirates had been groping through the forest for what felt like years (though it had only been a few hours). The sun had long since set and it was pitch black. None of them had a gaslamp, and the moon was being less than helpful considering the circumstances.

"We'll get one," Mello grumbled. There was the sound of something bouncing off the trees which suggested he'd either kicked something, or tripped over. "We always get what we want."

Near twirled his hair thoughtfully. "Is now a bad time to say-"

"Probably," Matt cut him off.

Near cleared his throat. "To say we could have just followed the river, and cut around the forest?"  
"Shut your ass-face!" Mello barked. "Urgh I hate being on the ground."

Something brushed against Matt's leg and he whimpered, coming to a stop.

"What're ya whinin' about now?" Mello growled, turning to look back at Matt through the darkness... and failing.

"Something's wrapping around me leg," Matt replied quietly. He crossed his fingers. "Please don't be a snake please don't be a snake..."

Mello took a few stumbling steps towards him. "You know, you're an hinderance."

The captain crouched down and removed whatever it was from Matt's leg, flicking it away into the foliage.

"What was it?" Matt asked gingerly.

"A snake."  
Letting out a wail, Matt almost leapt over Mello and pushed his way quickly through the trees.

"Once again, this is why I became an _air_ pirate! I don't have t'deal with fish, or lizards, or sea monsters, or... or... snakes!"

"So basically... amphibians and reptiles?" Said Near.

"Exactly."

He froze, and the other two bounced off him.

"For goodness' sake, Matt!" Mello growled.

"Look!" Matt pointed.

As if in some elaborate answer to all their (current) hopes and dreams, a large, imposing shape loomed before them in the form of a grounded airship.

"Finally!" Mello shoved past his crewmen and bolted towards the ship. "We can take to the skies!"

"Woohoo!" Matt joined him, followed by a plodding Near. "It's huge!"

"Get on board," Mello instructed, waving at the ship. "I want to fly this thing out of here before anyone notices it's gone."

"Who'll notice?" Matt asked, swinging up a tatty ropeladder.

"Well, it's in someone's back garden. And whoever owns it is stinkin' rich!"

Matt looked over at the large house which was large enough to cast a shadow over the entire garden.

"How'd we end up in a garden?"

"Uhm, Mello," Near said. "This thing won't be flying anytime soon."

"What are you bullshittin' about?" Mello turned to face the white haired boy.

"This." Near pointed at the tail of the ship. "There's no back propellor."

Matt dropped off the ladder and scurried to the back of the ship, and stared. "He's right."

"Of course I'm right."

Mello crossed his arms as he stared at the broken axis which once span a propellor.

"Well that's just crap!"

"Definitely." Matt shuffled his feet on the floor and looked around. "Well, I guess we'll have t'find us another one, huh?"  
"No! I want this one!"

"Well you can't 'ave this one." Matt kicked the base of the ship. "It aint flyin'!"  
"Well, make it fly!"

"Alright, hang on a sec." Matt shoved his hand into his pocket before turning to Mello and saying, with all the sarcasm he could muster, "Oh wait... I left my pixie dust in my _other_ trousers!"

Mello's eyes flashed and he kicked the boat.

"Pick it up! We'll carry it out if we have to."

* * *

The six Wammy's were sat in L's study, silently, as the detective seethed behind a blank mask of indifference. None of them had even dared suggest going out and looking for Watari, or to even bring up his name at all. They just watched as L went about doing various tasks, and he was currently writing a letter with a long black quill on a small sheet of attractive pearly-white parchment.

Time was dragging like lead and they were starting to grow restless. Hawk stood up and turned to leave the room.

"Where are you going?" L asked without even looking back at him.

"Bog," Hawk replied matter-of-factly.

L did look back then. "Pardon?"

"Toilet. If that's what you can call that cold, brass pot you have in there."

The detective shrugged and looked away.

"Yeh... good plan," Del stood up and followed after Hawk.

The boy stopped a few paces down the hallway and leant back against the wall, letting out a long sigh.

"That's not the toilet," Del said quietly.

"Oh, I'm going mad. Mad, Del, mad!"

Del blinked. "Are you going mad, by chance?"

Hawk raised his hands and stared at her, wide-eyed. "I haven't watched cartoons... in centuries."  
"It's been fourtyeight hours. Maximum."

"It's actually been fiftythree," Came Marble's soft voice. The other two turned to see her stood there beside them. "And twentytwo minutes."

Hawk turned back to Del. "See? Centuries!"

Del shook her head. "You're hopeless."

"I'm not hopeless, Del! I need my cartoons to function. To stay sane! Since we entered this dimension, I've been painfully deprived! I mean, what kind of world doesn't have cartoons?! I need help! Something – _anything_ – colorful, bright and explosive! I can't go on like this anymore, I..." He froze and looked over at Marbles through the corner of his eye. She was currently making Snigglesworth lick his face. "Could you... stop that?"

"He likes you." She smiled... creepily. "He doesn't like to see you sad, so he's tasting you."

He looked over at Del and mouthed the words 'help me'.

Del shrugged. "I'm going back to L. You go toilet."

"I don't really need it." He followed after her, failing to escape Snigglesworth's 'licking' as Marbles kept pace with him.

When they re-entered the study, L was stuffing a rolled up piece of parchment into a clockwork mouse with a curious Tinker peering over his shoulder. He gave the trio a backwards glance as he wound the key in the tail of the mouse.

"I suppose I should warn you that I have Spy Flys all over the house."

"We guessed that," Trix snorted.

Del and Hawk exchanged glances.

"Snigglesworth senses danger." Marbles sat down in the middle of the floor.

L ignored her and opened a brass chute on the wall. He placed the mouse inside it and let it go. It shot down the pipe along a track, creating a noisy, metallic clang which seemed to shake the house. As it faded into the distance, Trix sat up straight.

"Did you hear that?"  
"What?" Hawk rubbed his ears. "All I heard was that clanging."

"No, shh!" She waved her hand to silence him.

Everyone strained to listen, even Fuzz removed his headphones for the occasion, but all they heard was silence.

"You're hearing things, Trix," Tinker told her.

"No I'm not, I swear I heard voices."

"I hear voices," Marbles said quietly.

"Not those kind," Trix went on. "This was – there it is again!"

"I heard it that time," Tinker stood up.

"Really?" L moved over to the window. "I can't imagine..." He stared out at the garden for a moment, then turned on his heel to leave the study.

"Where are you going?" Hawk followed after him.

The group gathered themselves and followed after the detective, down the winding staircase and through the kitchen, out into a long hallway and twisted past various locked rooms until they reached the back door.

"That was a treck," Grumbled Hawk.

L dismissed him with a wave of his hand and he fell quiet. The detective opened the door and stepped outside, the teens milling behind him.

"Wow," Tinker gasped. "That's..."

"An airship," Trix nodded.

Indeed, before them, in the middle of the large back garden was a grounded airship, its zeppellin long since deflated and balaning on the wooden frame in a way that threatened to fall off should anyone knock it. Its front end had pushed up the soil lodging the ship firmly in place, and it was now a decorative, grass covered mound. The three men gathered around the rump of the ship had failed to realise this however as they were currently attempting to drag the ship backwards towards a forest.

"They're not the brightest bunch, are they?" Del said with a sigh.

L thrust his hands into his pants pockets and approached the men.

"Excuse me, may I ask what you are doing?"

The blonde man stood back from the ship and span to face L, his hand went beneath his heavy brown jacket and he whipped out a gun. He aimed it at L and frowned.

"We're takin' this ship."

"Oh really?" L didn't seem remotely fazed as he looked up at the ship. "This ship belongs to a friend of mine."

"Not any more it don't."

"Well, you could have discussed it with him if he were here. You see, this belongs to Watari... but you may know him more as Quillish Wammy."

The blonde lowered his gun and his jaw dropped. The other two men released the ship and turned to look at L.

"This is..." The blonde pirate looked up at the ship. "Wammy's airship?!"

"Yes." L looked back at the blonde. "He gave up his old ways twenty years ago, when he landed here." His eyes seemed to go distant for a moment before snapping back to reality. "But, if you wish to take it, I'm sure he'd understand." He turned away.

"Wait a minute!" The blonde aimed his gun again. "How do I know you aint lyin'?"

"Are you calling me a liar?" L asked, keeping his back on the pirate.

"I'm sayin' you might be makin' up tall tales."

"Uhm, Cap'n..."

"So I'm gonna shoot you-"  
"Cap'n!"

"And take this ship!"

"Cap'n!"

"L!" The group wailed.

Trix waved her arms in a panic.

L followed her eyes to the sky behind him.

Mello lowered his gun and turned to look up at the night sky. His crewmen were frozen in place, Near with his hand in his hair and Matt trying to voice words and failing.

Two black shapes flew towards them, their wings flapping silently. They reached out with long, gangly arms and swept from the skies towards them.

"Run!" Hawk bellowed, racing back to the house.

He didn't have to tell them twice. Everyone followed after him through the back door which Matt slammed shut behind him (just as Fuzz slipped liesurely inside) and leant against it, panting for breath.

"Everbody here?" He asked.

Everybody nodded.

"Good." He slid to the floor.

"What was that?" Trix asked.

Her answer came in the form of a shadow peering at them through the glass. Or it would have been peering, had it had eyes. Or a face at all for that matter.

She screamed.

"Close the curtains!" Mello barked.

Matt whisked the long curtain over the door.

"If we ignore it," Trix swallowed. "It might get bored and go away."

"I think," L said, standing up from his crouch, "That those things might be responsible for the abductions."

"I think you might be right," Hawk nodded.

"The question is..." Trix began.

"Where do they take them?" Del finished.

"The other question is," L said as he moved the curtain aside and stared at the groping creature. "Do they have Watari?"

* * *

**Do they? =O**

**Thisisianhecox - You may or may not be right =P but if you are right, I'll be over the moon! Two of my friends (Fuzz and Hawk) got it very wrong...**

**As always, kind people, please R&R!**


	6. Carousel

**I spent two days working on this! It was rather difficult to write towards the end, but I pressed on and got it finished. There are many surprises in this chapter, and I'm hoping you'll find it a little exciting! If I'm honest, I prefer writing the randomness to the actual plot... I'm trying desperately to make this more of a story and I'm worried there's less humor than I'd like. If it weren't for Marble's character, I'd be going mad... and that's a scary thing to say really...**

**Disclaimer - I do NOT own Death Note! Or any of the Cthulhu Mythos in this chapter!**

* * *

"Wait a second." Mello stood up and approached L. "Are you sayin' Wammy's been kidnapped?"

"Yes." L released the curtain and it fell back over the door, once again obscuring the monster from view. "That much I am certain."

Mello stared at him, at a loss for words.

"A gonner, eh?" Matt leant back against the wall, keeping a wary eye on the door. "So that means the ship is free gain, right?"

"Shut up, Matt," Mello growled. "Wammy is a legend amongst us air pirates, you know that."

"What's your point?"

"My point is, I been an admirer of Wammy since I was a little'un." He frowned. "That's it, boys. We gonna find him."

"Are you serious?" Matt went wide-eyed. "I aint facin' off against those things!"  
"No, you're not." L stuffed his hands in his pockets and turned to face them. "It is too dangerous."

"You aint the boss o' me," Mello waved a fist. "I'm the boss o' me own crew, and I say we're savin' ol' Wammy!"

"Excuse me, if I may interject," Trix said boldly. "But are you trying to tell me that that sweet old man who delivers us cake and makes us pancakes is a former air pirate?"  
"Scourge of the skies!" Mello said with a grin. "Never left a hoard untouched or a wench untaken! His name shot fear into the 'earts of anyone who 'eard it!"

The teens exchanged glances.

"Wow," Trix said with a nod. "I'm never going to look at him the same away again."

"But he wouldn't be sittin' 'ere givin' you cake." Mello frowned. "Are you lyin' to me, Panda Face?"

L stared at him. "No. When that airship crashed in the back garden, Wammy's main goal was to rob the mansion of all the wealth it contained and use the money to fix his ship. However, what he didn't expect to find was a lone five year old boy whose parents had been killed in a carriage accident earlier that night." He turned away to face the dark curtain over the door, a sombre look washing over his eyes. "Who you might refer to as 'scourge of the skies' was actually quite a soft hearted man who couldn't bring himself to take the life of a young child, or leave him there for that matter. So, he took on the role of butler and looked after that boy, calling himself Watari."

"So Wammy never went missin'?" Mello crossed his arms. "And he raised some pampered brat?"  
"That brat is me," L turned to look at him. "And yes, I can be quite spoiled at times."

"From pirate to parent," Trix sighed. "It's slightly unbelievable really."  
"Regardless," Del said, rapping the top of a honey jar with a spoon. "We're sat here discussing if Watari is Wammy when what we should really be doing is soiling ourselves about those monsters out there!"

"I've already soiled myself," Said Hawk. "Those faceless freaks are terrifying!"

"I agree with Del," L said, moving past them. "Sitting here and worrying is accomplishing nothing."

"Thanks." Del beamed and stood up, then froze as her face fell. "Wait, did I say that?"

They all followed L back through the hallway, into the kitchen and back out into the front hall where they gathered around the stairs.

"Now, it is too dangerous to send you three boys back out there." L turned to face the pirates. "As such, you will stay under surveilance in the boy's bedroom until morning."

"Wait, what?" Hawk protested. "We're sharing with pirates?!"

Fuzz stared at the three men. "Who are these guys?" He asked, pointing.

Hawk snatched the headphones from his head. "These three are pirates, and they are staying in our room."

Fuzz nodded. "Oh. Alright." He placed the headphones back.

"Now," L said, placing one foot on the stairs. "I have alerted the Queen to Watari's disappearance. I haven't heard anything back yet, but I will be investigating the Cirque do Noir Fete tomorrow perchance they have anything to do with the abductions. In the meantime, you are not to leave this house."

"But we get to go to the Circus right?" Trix asked.

L looked at her. "No, you do not."

"Ah!" Del raised a finger. "But we are under surveilance."

L sighed. "After tonight, I believe I have enough evidence to prove you are not responsible for the abductions. Those monsters really exist."

"So we're off the hook?" Hawk asked.

"Not quite. I am still monitoring you with Spy Flys."

"So we still have to stay here?"

"Well, where else would you go?"

Hawk opened his mouth to reply, closed it and looked away.

"Go to bed. It is almost four am." L ascended the stairs and slipped out of sight.

"Great." Trix crossed her arms. "I really wanted to go to the Circus."

Fuzz moved away into the dining hall. Hawk watched him.

"Take it he's decided we're too noisy for his Cricket scores?" Hawk snorted.

Tinker shrugged. "Well, we'll just have to not go to the Circus. Sorry, Trix." He looked over at the now rather quiet air pirates. "Bedroom's this way."

They turned to the stairs just as the dining hall door opened. Fuzz cut in front of them waving a sheet of paper.

"What do you want?" Hawk asked, taking it. "D-mph!"

Fuzz's hand clamped over his mouth and shushed him.

Taking the hint, Tinker snatched the paper and read it silently before handing it to the others.

'Do NOT read aloud, or the Spy Flys will listen. We can still go to the Circus, we'll just sneak out after L has left.'

The group exchanged silent nods and looked up at the pirates expectantly.

Mello shrugged. "We're leavin' tomorrow, anyway."

* * *

The boys lay in their bunks, wide awake. Hawk had decided to bunk with Fuzz, while Tinker shared with Mello and Matt and poor Near was shunned to the floor with nothing more than a pillow and a light blanket.

"And that's why I hate fish," Matt said flatly.

"Interesting," Said Hawk. "I don't like spiders."

Matt shuddered. "Way too many legs!"

"Exactly!" Hawk leant over the edge of the bunk to look at the pirate. "And the way they walk, all strolling like, trapping things in webs... it's like their planning something!"

Matt nodded. "An' we'll never know what... until it happens."

"Will you lot shut up?" Mello growled. "Always goin' on 'n' on with your snakes and your fish and your apocalyptic spiders! Drivin' me mad, you are."

"Well what are you scared of then?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, tell us!" Hawk chimed in.

"I aint scared o' nothin'!" Mello replied.

"You've got to be scared of something," Hawk laughed.

"Yes, it's logic," Tinker propped himself up on an elbow. "Everybody's scared of something."

"Go on, what's your fear, Tinker?" Matt asked.

He shrugged. "I'm rather unnerved by octopi."

"They have so many legs!" Matt wailed.

"Yes, and they stick to things."

"And drag down ships!"

"You're sendin' him into a panic!" Mello barked. "Change the topic."

"What to?" Hawk asked.

"Airships!" Mello shuffled back so he was sat up against the bed post. "Tomorrow we're takin' that airship."

"We would, but it's broke," Matt reminded him. "It aint goin' nowhere."

"If you don't mind me asking," Hawk said, "What happened to your old one?"

"It exploded." Mello shot an evil look at Near.

Near said nothing.

"How?" Hawk asked.

"Hydrogen," Near replied, cutting off Mello before the blonde could jibe some more. "It's highly flammable."

"So... you're air pirates without an air ship." Tinker stroked his metaphorical beard. "I could help you there."

Mello snorted. "What can you do?"

"I'm an inventor, I make things."

Mello's eyes widened. "So you think you can build us a ship?"  
"I could certainly fix that one in the back yard." Tinker looked thoughtfully up at the base of the top bunk. "I could even make it better."

"Better?!"

"Yes. You say hydrogen is the reason your other ship exploded, which I am rather shocked to see you survived I might add, well... I could devise a way for the ship to fly _without_ the use of hydrogen."

"Nitrogen isn't flammable," Fuzz said.

"Oh, you're awake." Hawk looked down at Fuzz's curled up form, headphones still in place.

"It's hard to sleep when you lot are wittering on." He yawned. "But where will you find nitrogen?"

"Has it been invented yet?"

Fuzz looked up at Hawk. "It wasn't invented, it was discovered. And yes, it was discovered in 1772 as a seperable component from air." He turned away and closed his eyes, hinting at a need to sleep.

Hawk shrugged. "I didn't understand any of that."

"He has a point." Near sat up and twirled his hair. "Nitrogen could be better."

"Leave this to me," Tinker said with a huff. "_I'm _the inventor."

With that, they all lay down and tried to sleep.

"Put out the light, Near," Mello growled.

"It is out."

"Dammit." The air pirate sat up. "When did it become daylight?"

Tinker sighed and looked up at the giant grandfather clock. "My guess? Two hours ago."

* * *

L had left.

He'd given the teens strict rules to not leave the house. The air pirates were to leave, but they were not. However, no one had listened to him.

The six wammys were gathered in the girl's bedroom discussing their plan.

"Here is the plan." Trix unrolled a scroll of paper.

"Where did you get the scroll?" Hawk asked.

"L's study. Now..."

"It's blank."

"Yes... I'm trying to look smart."

"It's not working."

She cuffed Hawk over the head. "Shut up and let me continue." She turned back to the rest of the group. "Okay, the plan is this. L has left, rather early I might add, to inspect the Circus. We leave with enough time to grab a ticket and get inside."

"Question." Del raised a hand.

"Yes?"  
"How do we pay for a ticket?"

"Easy." Trix reached under the bunk and pulled out a small pouch. "I robbed L."

"When?!" The group gasped.

"It was just lying on his desk."

"But surely he'll notice?" Tinker wailed.

"Meh, he'll just think the pirates took it. Now." She stuffed the pouch back in place. "Any questions?"

Everyone else raised their hands.

"Good. Now let's get ready to leave."

Grumbles.

"Trix?" Said Tinker. "I won't be going."

"Why not?" Trix rolled the paper away.

"Because I'm helping Mello and his crew to repair that airship."

"So you're missing our important investigation of the Cirque?"  
Tinker shrugged. "You're going out of curiosity. My curioisity lies in construction and inventions."

"Alright. I'll try to bring you back a souvinir."

He grinned and left the room.

"Hawk?" Trix held out her hand.

Hawk gave her a hi-five.

"The flyer!"

"Ah." Hawk handed her the flyer.

Trix read it, reached under the bunk once more and pulled out a map of London.

"You're very organised, aren't you?" Del stated.

"It pays to be. Right... we are..." She stared at the map. "Where are we?"  
"London," Said Hawk.

Trix ignored him. "I really don't know where we are. We've not managed to go out and investigate or anything!"

"Wait!" Hawk leant over the map. "There's a forest at the back of L's garden."

"There is?" Del stared at him.

He nodded. "Yes. I saw it earlier. So if we look for a forest..."

"Aha!" Trix's finger landed on a patch of trees on the map. "And his house would be... that big thing there! Hawk, you are brilliant!"

Hawk beamed.

Trix then drew a line in black ink across the map from the Mansion to the area the Circus would be performing in. She sat back and admired her work.

Del leant on her hand and stared at the line. "It looks like you attached a pen to the rump of a spider and sent it skittering across the page."

"Does it make sense?" Trix asked.

"Yes."

"Then shut up."

* * *

Half an hour later...

They had left the grand gate that marked the exit to the courtyard and were gathered beneath a gaslamp. Trix unrolled the map and twisted it this way and that until the routes made sense.

"Hmm..." She hmmed.

"You're lost aren't you?" Hawk asked, his hands on his hips.

"Possibly." Trix looked around. "Can anyone see a street sign?"  
Everyone looked around.

"No," They said.

"Dammit. I think we're going the right way." She pressed on, leading the other four behind her. "Turn here..."

They turned down a small street and Trix, head buried in her map, collided with the firm back of a well dressed gentleman.

"Well, I say!" He turned to look at her.

She lowered her map briefly. "Sorry."

"Wait..." Del pointed. "Sir Valentine?"  
The man adjusted his tie. "That would be me, yes." He narrowed his eyes. "Pardon me for asking, but do I know you?"

"You were at the ball."

"Yeah." Hawk looked him up and down. "You got the whole ballroom in an uproar."

"Oh yes, that's right." Sir Valentine leant on his cane. "I was investigating that night."

"For the Queen?" Del asked.

"Partly, but more for my own devices." He looked from one to the other. "Where might you oddly dressed lot be off to at this hour?"

"Oddly dressed?" Trix looked down at herself.

"Yes. Why, you yourself are practically naked."

"What? This is a knee length... ohh wait, this is the Victorian Era." She bent down to tug her unmatched stripey socks up past her knees. "Better?"

"Hardly."

"Well, anyway, we're off to the Circus, so if you wouldn't mind..."

"Escorting you? Certainly." Valentine turned away and strolled ahead, twirling his cane like a baton. "That is where I am off to myself, you know."

"Really?" Hawk pushed past Trix to catch up. "So you know where you're going?"

"Of course! Walking around with a nose in a map is so 'tourist' it's comical. One must always know where one is going to avoid such humiliation."

Trix gripped the map tightly and frowned.

"Careful," Marbles said down her ear. "You'll crease London."

"So do you like the Circus?" Del asked, skipping up beside Valentine.

"Hardly." Twirly cane. "I am merely going to investigate. I believe it might provide answers or a link to the disappearances, and also help me with my other investigation."

"You have more than one?" Del gasped.

"Well, I am a detective. Here it is." He pointed with his cane.

The narrow street expanded out into a small square where a large, red and black tent squatted filling the entire space. Sir Valentine approached the booth – a flimsy cardboard structure painted black with silver stars – and addressed the face behind it.

"Six tickets please."

The silent face was joined by a hand holding six deep purple tickets. Valentine took them and handed five to Trix.

"How much?" Trix reached for the pouch.

Valentine dismissed her with a wave of his hand.

"Leave it, call it a treat if you will."

"Well that's generous." Trix stared down at the tickets.

They filed into the tent just as a trumpet blared out an introduction, followed by a slow brass band. They climbed to their seats, Trix and Hawk scanning the audience for any signs of L.

"I can't see L anywhere," Trix said quietly.

"Snigglesworth says he is here," Marbles whispered, barely audible over the music.

"Where?" Hawk almost span on the spot.

"Somewhere," The blonde girl whispered slowly down his ear.

"Don't do that!" He wafted her away.

They reached their seats and sat back, keeping a wary eye on the audience. The music reached a crescendo, snatching their attention to the floor below.

Seven squat clowns sped onto the stage; strange, distorted creatures that seemed to have rather short legs. They peddled around quickly on small unicycles throwing flowers into the audience as the leader tooted a fast-paced tune on a tiny trumpet. They left as quickly as they came in, peddling single file through a small door in the back of the stage.

Another blast of the unseen trumpet and a tall man with brown hair stepped onto the stage, waving at the audience.

"Welcome!" He bellowed. "I, Light, welcome you to the Cirque du Noir Fete!"

The audience cheered.

"Tonight, you will see wonders of the kind you have never seen before! For the first performance, let me introduce The Shadow Dancers!"

He stepped offstage and two women wrapped tightly in skintight black suits entered on a rail high above them, each perched on opposite ends. One looked completely dark with her matching dark hair, but the other's blonde head stood out in direct contrast with her outfit. They faced each other, and with outstretched arms, walked slowly along the rail with perfect balance. They came to a stop a mere few feet apart from each other, turned and leant backwards dropping off the rail to gasps from the audience. Slow, eerie music started to play as two rope swings caught them on the way down, and they began swinging back and forth, performing graceful aerial leaps as one caught the other in beat to the melody.

Once the act came to an end, both women landed gracefully on the stage on either side of Light.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, The Shadow Dancers!" He bowed.

The audience cheered.

"For the next act, welcome our Giant Rat!"

The army of squat one-wheeled clowns re-entered the stage, dragging behind them a covered box on wheels. Dropping it next to Light, they circled off stage again.

Light whipped the blanket off the cage and the crowd let out cries of alarm.

"By jove!" Gasped Valentine.

A large rat leered out from behind the bars, its face reminiscent of a human's. It had a wispy beard on its chin, and it appeared to be grinning.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, meet Brown Jenkin!" Light flashed a charming grin at the audience as he opened the cage.

The rat scurried out and circled the stage, keeping its beady eyes on the crowd. Not one member of the audience dared look away. Then, the rat made a noise akin to laughter and leapt up onto the rail which separated the stage from the chairs and pawed at people as it passed. Screams from men and women alike filled the tent as all those unfortunate enough to be in the front row leant as far away from the rat as they could. Its tail swished from left to right as it scampered along the fence, chattering away with squeaks and squeals. Its ears pricked up as Light whistled, bringing it to an abrupt stop. It threw the audience a dirty look before returning to Light and scrambling up his leg to his shoulder, where it sat across his neck like a fuzzy scarf and bared its long, sharp fangs at the onlookers.

Light seemed to be very pleased with himself, but he quickly masked it as he introduced the next act.

"The only man who can tame wild beasts and survive a torrent of flames, our very own Stuntman!"

He vanished through the back of the stage. Everything was silent for a moment, throwing the audience into confusion. A fast, rhythmic stomping sent vibrations through the tent, growing steadily louder, as though someone was approaching them while hitting a drum.

Then, something exploded through the curtain at the back of the stage, a flurry of wings and claws. The creature span on the spot, its long tail whipping through the air and barely missing the noses of those on the front row. It bellowed, a sound similar to that of a horse mixed with an elephant's cry.

"What on earth is that?" Trix wailed.

Her cries were not dissimilar to those of the rest of the audience.

A whip cracked and the animal became still, now facing the audience front on. Its head was like that of a horses, only with a mouth filled with tiny sharp teeth. It had two clawed legs and instead of arms had large bat-like wings. Its reptilian tail was the only part of it that still moved, sliding along the floor as it maintained its balance.

A dark-haired man slipped off its back, his long hair tied back in a neat ponytail.

"I'm very sorry," He said. "I lost control of her for a moment there."

"What is that thing?!" A bold man from the audience cried out.

The dark-haired man smiled. "This here is a Shantak. Evidence that the creatures you've seen roaming the streets of London can indeed be tamed, and are perfectly harmless." He patted the flank of the creature.

"Harmless my ass," Hawk muttered quietly. "Another Mythos?" He glanced over at Del, but her eyes were fixed on the strange creature. And she did not look happy.

The Stuntman clicked his tongue and led the beast off the stage and back behind the curtain. He reappeared with a large, colourful chest.

"This act might be more traditional for you." He grinned and opened the chest, pulling out three large batons.

He began juggling them, and the smell of paraffin filled the air.

"I decided not to light these today, I'm not feeling especially lucky."

If the audience weren't so shellshocked, more people probably would have laughed.

Light crept on stage behind him and shushed the audience. He aimed a long nozzle at the juggler and pulled a trigger, sending out a stream of fire. The batons erupted into flame and the Stuntman's eyes widened. His movements became more calculated as he made a strong effort to avoid the burning ends.

The audience did laugh then as Light bowed and vanished off stage once more. A squat clown peddled onto stage with a bucket.

The Stuntman, feigning panic, skipped backwards towards the clown who peddled slightly out of reach. With each leap, he tossed one of the batons into the bucket with a loud 'sploosh'. After his last baton was tossed away, he bowed and the audience cheered.

Another clown joined the stage dragging a colourful canon behind it. The man climbed inside and the cannon faced offstage. One of the clowns lit it, and covered its ears as everyone waited for the inevitable. With a loud pop, the Stuntman was sent flying offstage.

"Well, that's one way to make an exit," Hawk said with an approving nod.

Valentine stifled a chuckle and patted Hawk on the back.

Light re-entered, arms spread wide with Brown Jenkin weaving in and out of his feet.

"The night is almost over," He said. "So, for the final act, I give you The Carousel Of Dreams."

The ceiling opened up and steam filled the room like a thick, impenatrable fog. A large wheel was lowered on pistons which, with each thrust, caused more steam to fill the tent. The clowd dissippated as the wheel was lowered to the stage and its true form was revealed. A large carousel lay before them, its metal frame and 'horses' painted black and silver. But they weren't horses. Instead, Shantaks and other winged behings graced the carousel.

Laughter erupted through the tent, seeming to come from all directions at once. The audience looked up, craning their necks and some even rising from their seats.

A bat darted from the top of the tent, its wings whipping up the air as it increased in size. As it landed, it took on the form of an adult man, dressed in a black suit and hat. He grinned at the audience and stretched out his right arm to point at the carousel.

"This is my Carousel Of Dreams. Who dares ride it?"

The audience was silent.

"Oh, if no one volunteers, I'll be forced to choose them myself."

Every member of the audience watched the carousel with fear evident in their eyes. The five teens, however, were more interested in the man standing in front of it. As was Valentine, who tapped his foot impatiently with his cane.

"Guys, is that..." Hawk swallowed drily. "L?"

"It can't be," Trix said quietly. "Can it?"

"Oh come now," The man sighed. "I can assure you there is nothing to be afraid of." He strolled across the stage and pointed into the audience, singling out a young woman. With a swift flick of the wrist, a red rose flew across the stage and she caught it. "You."

"No, it's not." Hawk kept his voice to a whisper and looked over at Del who had gone as white as a sheet. "It's the Magician from the ball."

The Magician circled the stage, sending roses at his targets in the audience. When his eyes fell on the five teens and Valentine, his smile became a wicked smirk. He pointed first at Del, then at Trix. "You... and you."

Both girls found themselves with vibrant roses in their hands. They exchanged wary glances.

"Now would my volunteers join me down here?"

Men and women emerged reluctantly from their seats, almost tiptoing onto the stage. Valentine nudged Trix gently.

"Go."

"But..."

Another nudge.

With a sigh, Trix and Del filed out of their seats and joined the other 'volunteers' around the carousel. Del did a quick head count, thirteen in total. Ominous. She gulped.

The Magician flashed them a devillish grin.

"Take your pick, now be quick. Board the Carousel."

The squat clowns wheeled onto stage, helping the passengers on board. Del found herself on the back of a Shantak, while Trix was holding on to a winged, fanged creature for dear life (depsite the fact it wasn't moving.)

Once everyone was on board, eerie twinking music emanated from the metal structure and the creature statues moved up and down slowly as the carousel began to turn. The Magician leant back against the fence and watched, chuckling to himself silently.

As the carousel picked up speed, the passengers held on tightly to their beasts. Blue lightning streaked up from the base of the spinning fairground attraction, filling the tent with its ziggzagged patterns and pooling above the carousel. The light took on the form of blue, transparent winged monsters that flew out of the roof of the carousel and over the heads of the audience. Screams and gasps filled the air as people lashed out at the phantasmal forms. The creatures shot back into the pool of lightning, and everyone thought it was over. But long tentacles emerged from the carousel, reaching out towards the audience.

Then the ride came to a stop, and the lightning retreated back, plunging the tent into silence.

The squat clowns wheeled around the carousel and helped the passengers down. They all appeared to be mildly dazed and they stumbled back to their seats.

The Magician made a magestic bow and climbed on board the carousel before waving at the audience. With a loud hiss, the structure began to rise and steam filled the tent once more, whisking the Carousel Of Dreams and the Magician out of sight.

* * *

**Does ANYONE know who The Magician is yet?! ANYONE?! X3 I'm guessing you do...**

**Just so you know, Brown Jenkin is a recurring character and if you're thinking "Ooh, I'd like to read some Lovecraft now!" He is included in his short story 'Dreams In The Witch House' and Shantaks are from Lovecraft's story 'Dream Quest of Unknown Kadath'**

**Though most of the monsters that will crop up in this fic I discovered while playing the Arkham Horror boardgame and the Call Of Cthulhu collectable card game. If you're interested, I'll post what stories they are in whenever I introduce new ones.**

**Thisisianhecox - I'm relieved you can't guess what happens next because if you did, you would know more than me X3 I have the plot skeleton... and that's it. I find if I have too much planned for National Novel Writing Month, I fall short of the 50k word mark, so fluffing things out and producing ideas as I go along makes the novel more fun to write and possibly even longer. I'm not even sure where Watari is at the moment... I have a couple of ideas, so I'm hoping to figure that out pretty soon! XD**

**That's enough from me. Please R&R! X3**


	7. Things With Wings

**Part 7! Sorry I didn't upload over the weekend, I got caught up doing other things. I'm worried this chapter came out a bit rushed and choppy, I might be wrong. Let me know anyway, cos a lot happens in it.**

**Disclaimer - I do NOT own Death Note or any of the Cthulhu Mythos mentioned in this chapter!**

* * *

"Well that was an interesting experience, if I do say so myself." Valentine tapped his cane on the floor with each step he took as they left the circus tent.

"It really was," Del said, rubbing her head. "I still feel a little mind boggled after the carousel."

"So do I." Trix sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "I just want to get back to the mansion now. I'm just not sure I can find the way like this."

"We could wait for L?" Hawk suggested.

The others shot him a warning look.

"He'd kill us if he found out we were here," Del growled.

"He'll already know. He'll have seen you two on the carousel."

"Oh yeh." Del nodded. "I hadn't considered that."

"If needs be, I shall walk you home," Said Valentine.

"Really?" Trix looked up at him.

"Oh but of course! Sir Valiant Valentine never lets a young woman walk through the dark streets of London unescorted!"

"But we aren't unescorted," Said Trix.

Del and Trix looked over at the others.

Hawk picked his ear.

Fuzz stared at his radio.

Marbles made Snigglesworth wave at them.

"Yeah," Trix sighed. "Alright, escort us home."

They turned away from the circus and followed after Valentine.

"Wait."  
Trix stopped and looked back at Del. "What?"  
Del stared up at the tent. "I have to do something."

"What?" Trix put her hands on her hips. "What we have to do is go back, Del."

"I want to release that Shantak."

Trix's jaw dropped.

"What?!" Hawk bellowed all too loudly.

Several people glanced over at them.

"It isn't fair," Del told them. "It shouldn't be used in a circus act."

"It's a dangerous monster," Hawk protested. "I aint going anywhere near it."

"Actually," Valentine mused, twirling his cane. "I would like to see what they are doing back stage myself."

"For real?" Hawk wailed. "Oh, for Pete's sake, take us home."

"Strap on a pair!" Trix elbowed him.

"A pair of what? Wings?" Hawk beamed. "That would be awesome."

Valentine moved towards the side of the tent and the others followed after him. He span to face them and leant on his cane.

"Too many of us would draw unwanted attention."

The group looked from one to the other.

"Well, in that case, I'll stay here," Hawk said.

"Coward," Trix muttered.

"No." Valentine glanced over his shoulder. "I shall take Del, as it was her idea, and also Trix."  
"Why me?!"

"You are small."

"Oh..."

"Hawk." Valentine's eyes snapped to him. "You shall keep an eye out, and let us know if anyone is coming. Stay here with Fuzz and Marbles."

Hawk nodded, then muttered under his breath. "Splitting up like in the horror movies. Never a good idea."

Valentine beckoned for Trix and Del to follow him and they moved single-file around the side of the tent. He came to an abrupt stop and Trix collided with him, then Del collided with Trix and she squeaked.

"Sorry," Muttered Del.

"My nose..." Trix rubbed her nose. "Sheesh, Valentine, what are you made out of? Lead?"

He pointed with his cane and the girls followed it. Pacing back and forth was the Shantak, chained in place with a heavy iron collar. It stopped occasionally to claw at something on the floor and let out a mournful sound before attacking whatever it was with its teeth.

"What is it doing?" Trix whispered.

Del crept slowly forward, making sure to keep enough distance between herself and the Shantak. It stopped what it was doing to look up at her, and took a step back emmiting a distorted whinny.

"That!" Trix gasped, pointing at the area at the Shantak's feet.

An iron loop was sticking out of the ground, holding the chain in place.

"How are we supposed to remove that?" She asked Valentine.

"Easy enough."

He moved past Del towards the Shantak, which took a step back and spread its wings, crouching low and baring its fangs. Its skin shimmered in the dim light, showing there wasn't a single hair on its body. Instead, it looked wet like a tadpole or frog.

Valentine shushed it and bent down to examine the loop in the floor. He wrapped his hands around it and pulled. Nothing.

Trix shook her head. "If that creature can't pull it out, you can't."

"There's a nack to it." Valentine twisted it clockwise with both hands and it moved, coming out of the ground like a screw. He stood up and dropped it. "There you are, old chap," He told the beast, before running and hiding behind Del and Trix.

"Men," Trix rolled her eyes.

"It won't attack you," Del told him. "So long as it knows you mean no harm, anyway." She raised her hands and approached the Shantak.

It lowered itself to the floor and bellowed, lunging forwards. Del took a step back.

"It's okay, you can go now," She told it.

Its head snapped round to the tent and it froze. Voices could be heard coming from a gap in the lining. The Shantak took another glance at Del and Valentine before taking a step backwards.

"Go on, before they notice," She whispered, shooing it.

It spread its wings and leapt into the sky, flying away silently.

"Well that was a chore." She turned back to the others. "I didn't see either of you helping me there."  
"It was your idea," Valentine said.

"Yes." Trix nodded. "It was your idea."

Del shook her head and made to move past them.

"Oh..." Trix put a hand on her shoulder and stared over it. "We should really go."  
"Why?" Del looked back.

A small clown, still riding its unicycle, was staring at them. A trumpet was sticking out of its mouth... or to be more precise, it _was_ its mouth. It dropped a bucket of raw meat on the floor where the Shantak should have been and played a loud, quick tune on its trumpet. A small army of the squat clowns began wheeling out of the tent.

"Run!" Trix yelped, dragging Del behind her.

"Wait up!" Valentine chased after them, holding onto his hat with one hand.

The clown kept tooting away, leading the squat army after them. Hawk looked as though he was about to say something sarcastic, saw the fearful looks on their faces and decided he was better off running with them, Fuzz and Marbles in tow.

They managed to make it to the end of the narrow street when the clown-leader's tune came to an abrupt, squeaking halt. The army froze, before turning and peddling quickly away.

Hawk bent over with his hands on his knees, panting. "I am so out of shape."

"I wonder why they ran away?" Trix looked back over her shoulder at the retreating clown army.

"Maybe because of those things?" Del pointed over Trix's head.

They all looked up to find three winged creatures perched on the roof of the building opposite them. They were watching them with hungry eyes, saliva dripping from their reptilian mouths.

Del swallowed. "Byakhee..."

"Bless you," Said Valentine.

One of the winged beasts opened its mouth and roared.

"Yep," Hawk nodded. "We're dead."  
"Not yet we're not," Del said, grabbing his arm. "We're pegging it. Run!"

They turned sharply down the forked road, as quickly away from the Byakhee as they possibly could. Marble's laughed outrageously, her laughter soon drowned out by the beating of three pairs of wings.

"Why is this happening?" Trix wailed.

"Because we're bloody unlucky, that's why!" Del answered, dragging Hawk down the nearest narrow back street.

"Do you even know where you're going?" He panted.

"Yes, away from those things!"

The back street proved to be too narrow for the Byakee's wingspan. Their lithe, insect-like bodies swept back and forth above them, their wicked eyes fixed on their victims below.

Much to the group's dismay, the back street opened up onto a larger road, and seeing this, one of the Byakhee landed and crouched down on all fours. They faltered, and turned to run the other way. A sick thud caused them to look back just in time to see the Byakhee rolling away with another dark winged beast on top of it.

"Quick!" Del dragged a protesting Hawk back towards the fighting beasts and whipped past them, racing down the cobbled road.

"You're insane!" He wailed.

"Come on, chop chop!" Valentine jogged past them.

The remaining two Byakhee swooped above them, preparing to snatch their chosen meal from the ground. Their reptilian roars resounded through the sky, causing people to peek out of their windows at the scene.

One of the Byakhee landed in front of them and opened its large mouth. Valentine instinctively rapped its nose hard with his cane yelling "no!" and it closed it again, eyes wide. Its shock was short lived, however, as it lunged forwards, claws and teeth bared.

It went keeling backwards as another dark brown shape collided with it, sending both beasts rolling into the walls of a closed bakery. They battled, a war of flailing limbs, wings and claws, their roars and cries exploding down the streets of London. Glass shattered around them as the window smashed beneath their thrashing wings.

The group took the opportunity to run past them, chased now by the remaining, lone Byakhee which galloped behind them on all-fours. It leapt over their heads gracefully, turning to face them. But before it could, it too fell beneath another winged creature.

"Wait-" Trix stared wide-eyed.

Both creatures rolled along the street, scratching and clawing at each other, both clearly reptilian and insect-like in appearance. The fourth Byakhee was pinned by its brethren with a clear advantage.

Rather than wait and see the outcome, the group raced on. Twisting down another street, they found themselves on familiar ground.

"The mansion!" Trix gasped, pushing past the now tired Del and Hawk. "Come on, we're nearly there!"

They exploded through the gates and practically collided with the front door. Trix tugged on the bell wire repeatedly until it opened, revealing a rather unamused L.

"Move move MOVE!" Trix shoved past him and the others filed in after her.

Hawk slammed the door shut as he entered last, leaning against it.

"I am very unimpressed with you," L said flatly.

"You're unimpressed?" Trix gasped. "We've just been chased the whole way home by lizard... dragon... bee things!"

"Byakhee," Del reminded her.

"Again, bless you," Said Valentine.

"Really?" L looked from one to the other. "Might I remind you that you wouldn't have been in any danger had you stayed here?"

"Alright, fine," Said Trix. "You were right, we were wrong. Can we leave it at that?"  
Stampeding footsteps exploded through the kitchen and Tinker appeared with the three pirates behind him.

"Some winged things appeared in the back yard," He said, doubling over to catch his breath. "You might not want to go out there for a while."

"Bloody scary!" Matt gasped. "I don' like lizards."

L looked at them and turned back to the others. "So you didn't all go? Interesting."

"I can assure you they were perfectly safe," Valentine said, leaning on his cane. "I looked after them vigilantly."  
"Really?" L raised an eyebrow and looked from one teen to the other. "If Tinker stayed here, then shouldn't there be five of you?"

Trix and Del span to count the heads of their friends, Fuzz smiled at his radio, Hawk counted them off on his fingers.

Valentine looked over at L. "Oh dear, I appear to have lost one. I'm terribly sorry."

"Marbles!" Del, Hawk and Trix said in unison. They looked back at the door.

"Oh no!" Hawk ran in circles. "She's been eaten by a Byakhee! What are we going to do? What are we going to-"

Valentine struck him on the head with his cane and he froze, rubbing his sore head.

"Like... ow!"

"I shall go out and find her," Valentine said. "Sir Valiant Valentine never leaves a damsel in distress." He turned to the door.

There was a polite knock.

They all stared at it.

Fuzz looked up. "Door," He said.

The knock again.

He sighed and opened it, while the others protested and shouted.

Marbles stood there, smiling at them. A huge Byakhee stood behind her.

"That's one o' them!" Matt pointed at the Byakhee.

"Marbles, get inside!" Trix grabbed her but she didn't move. "What are you doing, woman?!"

Marbles smiled up at the Byakhee. "This is Byak-Chan. He's my friend."

The group were speechless, gaping silently at the Byakhee.

'Byak-Chan' then opened his alarmingly toothless mouth wide and leant forward, swallowing Marble's head up to her torso.

"See?" She said, her voice muffled by its jaw. "He likes me!"

"Marbles!" Del and Trix wailed.

They grabbed her hands and pulled while Valentine rapped the Byakhee on the head over and over with his cane. Tinker's large spanner whizzed threw the air and smacked the Byakhee hard between the eyes. It yelped, releasing Marbles and she went flying forwards over Del and Trix, her head and hair covered with a thick, green saliva.

"Eww!" Trix wailed, wiping the stuff off her hands onto L's floor.

Valentine continued to hit the Byakhee with his cane. "Back, get back foul creature!"

"I can fix this." Mello, who had taken a moment to gather himself, whipped out his gun and aimed it at the Byakhee.

The Byakhee lowered its bruised head and whimpered, taking a step back.

"Don't!" Marbles barked at the pirate. "Don't hurt Byak-Chan!"

"But it's a monster!" Mello growled.

"Wait a minute." Del took a step forward and looked the Byakhee up and down. "Is this the one that intervened with the other three?"

"What makes you ask that?" Hawk snorted. "If it did, it probably only wanted us for itself."

"Well, firstly, the others had teeth."

"Byak-Chan is all gummy," Marbles nodded.

"Fascinating." L took a step forwards to Del's side and stared at the Byakhee. "So this thing apparently helped you?"  
"Apparently," Hawk huffed. "If that was the case, why did it try to swallow Marbles? Eek!"

The Byakhee shoved past them and scampered to Marbles, sending Matt scurrying backwards on his bottom to the kitchen with a whimper. Marbles reached out and patted its scaly brown head.

"So... Marbles... explain," Trix told her.

"Easy," Marbles said, adjusting Snigglesworth's ears. "Snigglesworth and I were grabbed by a Byakhee. We thought we were going to die, then Byak-Chan saved us."  
Everyone stared at the Byakhee.

"He followed us all the way back to the mansion, keeping the other Byakhee away."

"Then they flew into the back garden," Mello snorted.

"Yes," Marbles finished. "Now be nice to Byak-Chan."

"Oh dear," Valentine said, adjusting his hat. "And I smacked it on the nose and everything. I am terribly sorry, noble beast."

"Noble beast?" Hawk snorted. "That thing tried to eat her head!"

Byak-Chan opened is mouth wide and stuck out a green, slimy tongue which it ran up the side of Hawk's head.

"Eww!" He waved it away. "Marbles, if you're going to keep it, keep it outside! Away from me..."

"No!" Matt wailed. "Don't! We're stayin' in that airship!"

L sighed. "What has my life become?"

"A mess," Hawk said.

"I agree with Matt," Tinker said. "That thing needs to stay away from us." He pointed at the Byakhee. "Otherwise it will..."

Byak-Chan fixed its entire mouth around the length of Tinker's arm.

Del pointed. "Tinker, its got your arm."

"Yes. I am rather disgruntled about that." He tuggled his arm free of the beast's toothless jaws, now coated in slime. He uncurled his fist and his eyes widened. "Huh!"

"What is it?" Trix asked, leaning forwards.

Everyone joined Trix to see the item in Tinker's open palm.

"It's an amulet," He said.

"It looks like a giant squid between two crescent moons." Trix picked it up.

"Squid!" Matt yelped.

"What was it doing in the Byakhee's throat?" Del asked.

Tinker shrugged.

L took it from Trix gently between his thumb and forefinger. "Interesting. I shall keep this as evidence."

"Evidence to the disappearances?" Trix asked.

L nodded. "You were chased by monsters, this being one of them." He looked at Byak-Chan then continued. "If this creature had hold of this amulet, it may be linked to the source in some way."

"It does seem tame," Tinker said, watching Byak-Chan lick Marbles all over. "Gross, but tame."

L shook his head slowly. "It's not going anywhere is it?" He looked at Tinker. "Could I trouble you to make a very large dog house?"

Tinker scratched his nose thoughtfully. "Alright. But in the front yard, okay?"

Marbles beamed. "So I can keep him?"

"I guess so," L sighed.

"Well, I imagine you are all very tired," Valentine said. He flicked a business card out of his sleeve and handed it to L. "In case you need to contact me about anything. I shall be off now. Toodle pip!" He left the Mansion, twirling his cane and whistling.

L stared at the card for a moment before turning to the rag-tag group of misfits.

"You should probably all get some rest. I shall talk to you about the events of the Cirque du Noir Fete... amongst other things... in the morning."

"Yes, I am rather tired." Trix yawned. "I can't wait for a good night's sleep actually."

Marbles looked at the Byakhee. "Come on, Byak-Chan. Tonight, you can sleep with me."

"No!" Del and Trix wailed.

It was too late. Marbles climbed the stairs, Byak-Chan scampering along behind her.

Trix sighed. "So much for a good night's sleep..."

* * *

**Byak-Chan! X3 Couldn't wait to get him involved! I've always thought Byakhee were kind of cute, but I'm weird like that. Why does he have no teeth? I'm not sure. He just seemed more endearing that way.**

**LadyXPhantomhive - yes, you are right =P It took me a while to figure out how to tie in Mello, Matt and Near to the story... but air pirates seemed to be the most epic. I'm glad it's gone down well X3**

**Thisisianhecox - Thanks for the compliment X3 it is difficult to do on the spot writing, but it means my imagination can run wild for a bit. I have an idea how it will end, I just have to see if I can get there! XD**

**Please R&R! =D After tomorrow, I wont be able to update... or write... until Sunday. I've got a busy few days where I'll be computerless for a little while =(**


	8. Busted!

**I'M BACK! =D Just like I promised, an update today! I've slaved to get this done this evening, and it may be a little short. I mean, it's almost 3000 words but it feels short to me. If I continued on, it would have been TOO long. So it seems to end abruptly, but trust me more is to follow.**

**Man it's cold right now. I've drank so much tea if I have any more it may run out of my ears. Anyway, yeh... I'm hyper for some reason. Now if you don't mind, you guys read on while I let my hamster out of his cage before he starts rattling his bars for freedom.**

**Disclaimer - I do NOT own Death Note or the Cthulhu Mythos.**

* * *

Del flipped over on the mattress and stretched.

"Ow!" Yelped Trix as Del's foot struck her chin.

"Sorry." Del yawned and opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was Byak-Chan's upside-down face, drool trickling down his nose onto her duvet. She screamed.

Byak-Chan's eyes snapped open and he wailed like a whale.

"They're coming!" Shouted Marbles as she sat bolt upright, smacking her head on the ceiling and sending Byak-Chan slipping over the edge of the top bunk, right on top of Trix.

"Argh, no! Don't eat me!" Trix shoved the large insectile reptile off her.

The Byakhee scampered across the room and cowered by the wardrobe, shoving his large head into the only gap between wardrobe and wall and knocking the wooden structure over.

The door flew open and the three boys raced in, each brandishing their own makeshift weapon.

"What's going on?!" Hawk roared, waving a pillow in what he hoped was a threatening manner.

Tinker smacked his spanner into his open palm, scanning the room and assessing the situation – the fallen wardrobe, Byak-Chan's cowering form and Marbles rubbing her head.

"I think they're okay," Fuzz said, lowering his teacup. "If anyone's under any threat here, it's the Byakhee."

Byak-Chan peeked over the wardrobe, his large yellow eyes like dinnerplates.

"Okay?!" Trix wailed. "Are you kidding me?" She stood up and pointed at the Byakhee. "That... _thing_... belongs outside!"

"What did he do?" Hawk fixed his eyes on the Byakhee and waved his pillow at it. "If you even hurt any of these-"

"What didn't it do?!" Trix cut him off. "It's huge, it knocks things over, it drools everywhere..."

Del looked at her. "To be fair, Trix, he doesn't have any teeth."

"I don't care!" Trix launched a pillow across the room causing Byak-Chan to cover his head with his claws. "Get it outside!"

Hawk shook his head slowly. "Good grief, you really aren't a morning person are you?"

Snigglesworth appeared upside-down above her.

"Apologise to Byak-Chan!" Said Marbles.

"No, I will not! He should apologise to me!"

Snigglesworth pointed at her. "Apologise to Byak-Chan!"

Trix sighed and looked up at the Byakhee who had now turned to inspect the pillow.

"Marbles," Tinker sighed. "Something this big shouldn't really be kept indoors. It's like keeping a dinosaur in the house." He approached Byak-Chan and reached out to pat his shoulder. "Come on, big guy, let's build you a house."

Byak-Chan looked at him and sneezed, covering the inventor's head with slime.

Marbles pointed and burst into hysterical fits of laughter.

Tinker wiped a hand across his face and flicked the gooey stuff to the floor.

"I'll be outside." He turned slowly and left.

Marbles hopped over the edge of the bunk and landed on Trix's lap (who went "oomp!"). She fixed her with her large, blue eyes and waggled Snigglesworth's paw at her.

"You owe Byak-Chan an apology."

She scrambled off her lap and went to the door.

With an excited snort, Byak-Chan followed after her, knocking Hawk over as he wriggled through the doorway. There was an assortment of crashes, smashes and bashes as the pair likely descended the stairs, each sound causing the remaining teens to wince at the estimated value of each destroyed object.

"You know," Del said, looking over at the others. "This may be the one rare occasion we actually see L snap..."

* * *

It was the one rare occasion they saw L snap. He took one look at the rubble of broken pottery and bone china at the bottom of the stairs, the Byakhee licking Hawk's face (the lickee of which was NOT amused in the slightest and tried in vain to shove the monster off), and then turned to Tinker. His eye twitched and he said, rather firmly.

"Have we an eta on the dog house?"

It wasn't a question. Tinker nodded and rushed outside.

"Tinker."  
The boy looked back.

"Take Byak-Chan with you."  
Tinker looked over at the Byakhee and patted his knee. "Come on Byak-Chan."  
Byak-Chan released his hold on Hawk and turned, tongue lolling everywhere, on the spot. He flapped his wings, knocking the rest of the group over (minus Marbles who was hanging from the banister rail and singing), and plodded after Tinker. The door slammed, causing a possibly rare and valuable painting to drop off the wall and smash on the floor.

L turned his attention to the rest of the group.

"If you could all join me for breakfast, that would be appreciated." He balled his fists into his pockets and strutted into the dining hall.

The group gathered around the table and looked at the spread with distaste.

"It's just cake and boiled sweets!" Trix protested.

"Yes," L said, shovelling cake into his mouth. "Is that a problem?"

"Yes," Trix said flatly. "It's not breakfast."

"I'm sorry. I can't cook."

Trix threw her arms in the air. "Why didn't you say anything?! I'm an excellent chef!"

Hawk turned to look at her. "You only ever eat yogurt."

"Since when did being a chef mean you have to eat what you cook?"

"You should always eat what you cook!" Hawk's eyes went wide. "That way you can make sure you're not poisoning the people who eat it!"

Trix snorted and crossed her arms. "Are you saying my cooking is terrible?"

L raised a hand. "Enough."  
The pair stopped their argument, and Del stopped taking score, as they turned to face the detective.

He moved to the window and opened it. "Tinker? Come inside please – leave that thing out there."

Tinker climbed in through the window.

L returned to his seat and addressed the group.

"Now, I want you all to pay attention."

Del nudged Fuzz with her elbow and he removed his headphones.

"I have some pressing matters to discuss with you."

"Oh no..." Hawk went white. "If you're wondering who left the hair on the bathroom floor, it's Trix I swear it's Trix!"

"This has nothing to do with hygeine," L said as he picked up his teacup. "I've been monitoring the Spy Flies since you arrived, and I have to say they have alerted me to some valuable yet confusing information."

Trix turned to Del. "I told you, you talk in your sleep."

L ignored them. "This particular conversation is the one that has me the most baffled." He lifted an upturned glass onto the table and removed it, releasing one of the Spy Flies. It remained stationary until L nudged it, and its wings flapped rapidly, its buzz creating distorted voices.

_'That's not the toilet.'_

_'Oh, I'm going mad. Mad, Del, mad!'_

_'Are you going mad, by chance?'_

_'I haven't watched cartoons... in centuries.'  
'It's been fourtyeight hours. Maximum.'_

_'It's actually been fiftythree. And twentytwo minutes.'_

_'See? Centuries!'_

_'You're hopeless.'_

_'I'm not hopeless, Del! I need my cartoons to function. To stay sane! Since we entered this dimension, I've been painfully deprived! I mean, what kind of world doesn't have cartoons?! I need help! Something – anything – colorful, bright and explosive! I can't go on like this anymore, I... Could you... stop that?'_

All eyes had turned to Hawk and Del, and both of them remained silent long after the fly had stopped it's tattletale broadcasting.

"Well?" L said, when no one spoke up. "Care to explain what you mean?"

Del took a deep breath and looked up at the detective. "I'm sorry, I don't know what you mean."

"'Since we enteted this dimension, I've been painfully deprived'. What did you mean by 'dimension'?"

Del shook her head. "I didn't hear that. Did any of you hear that?" She looked over at the others.

"Oh give up Del!" Trix sighed. "He's caught us out. And all because you and Superhero Hawk there didn't keep your mouths shut!"

"Hey!" Hawk pouted. "Your sarcasm made that sound like an insult..."

"It was an insult!"

"Stop arguing!" Marbles shouted. "You're making Snigglesworth very mad!"

Snigglesworth smacked one paw into the other repeatedly, somehow fixing the arguing pair with a warning glare. They fell silent and sat back in their seats.

"Now," L said calmly as he plucked a cherry from his cake. "Explain."

"It's like this," Trix said, keeping her eyes on her cake to avoid meeting L's dark gaze. "We're not from this world. We're from another world..."

"Like a different planet?"

"Not quite... think of it as a dimension."

"Yeah," Hawk snorted. "Like the Spy Fly said. Well... like I said..."

"Listen," Tinker leant forward. "It's my fault. Dimensions run parallell to each other, and sometimes very briefly touch one another. The closer they are, the easier they are to fall into. I was making a machine to allow interdimensional travel, and it worked. We ended up here."

"And where is this machine now?" L asked, admiring his fork in the candlelight.

"...it broke..." Tinker looked away. "I think it got left behind during the jump. Or swallowed up in the process, left somewhere between worlds."

"I see." L lowered his fork and stared down at his cake.

"Well?" Trix asked. "Does that answer your question?"

"I do have one theory."

"And what's that?"

"I think..." He looked up at the chandalier, "That you have all escaped from an assylum and are disillusioned."

"Don't send me back there!" Marbles wailed.

"What?!" The rest gasped.

"How can you think that?!" Trix added.

"Easy." He shovelled more cake into his mouth. "The other theory is that you aren't lying to me and what you are saying is fact. I would never have reached that theory if there weren't unexplained monsters roaming the streets. I believe your reason to be eighty percent true."

"Eighty percent?" Tinker folded his arms. "It's completely true. I'm a genius in technology. I've managed things other people have tried and failed at for centuries!"

"If you must know," Trix said, "We're from the year 2013, from a place called Wammy's House."

"Wammy's House?" L dropped his fork. "As in Quillish Wammy? The air pirate?"

"He wasn't an air pirate in our world!" Trix waved her arms again. "This era never existed in our world! Well... the Victorian era did... but there wasn't any of this crazyness like airships, steam powered carriages and... monkey mailmen!"

A monkey landed on the table and handed L a wad of letters, before snatching a banana and scurrying back out the window.

"And to add to that," Del said as Trix stopped to catch her breath, "Wammy's House is an orphanage for raising super-intelligent kids to be the next L. Yes, you also existed in our world as a detective – the best in fact, but you died."

L cast the mail gently aside and sat back in his chair. "Really? May I ask how?"  
"Some demon notebook," Trix said scratching her head. "Some killer called Kira killed criminals by writing their name in some strange book and managed to get to you. Someone else from Wammy's took your place. It was classified, we were never told who it was."

"So what I have gathered from this," L said slowly, "Is that Watari, or some different dimensonal version of him, existed in your world as did I but we played different roles."

"In your case, slightly different," Said Del.

L nodded. "Alright. Now... what are cartoons?"

"What?!" Hawk wailed. "Oh wait... you don't have them here. Sorry, I've had to get used to replaying them in my head."

L looked at him. "You didn't answer my question."

"They're colourful animated drawings," Hawk explained with a faraway look in his eye. "They show them on these amazing things called televisions. The characters fight and hit each other, or sometimes just live happily together. But I like the comedy ones with superheroes and villians fighting to the death with mechs and massive guns and spaceships... ahh cartoons..."

"Hawk, you're drooling." Del handed him a napkin.

"Well, this explains some things," L said as he finished his cake. "Mostly your clothes. I can guess you don't have the same fashion sense as we do."

"No." Trix sighed. "And I've been wearing this outfit for days now."

"Well." L leant back in his chair. "You could buy some new clothes with the money you stole from me."

"How do you know about that?!"

"I do have Spy Flies all over the mansion, you know."

"Ah..." Trix sank into her chair. "I'm sorry about that."

"Well, you can use it to cater to your needs. Now... about the circus." He laced his fingers together and looked from Trix to Del and back again. "You two got on the carousel. Can you please explain to me what happened while you were riding that peculiar contraption?"

"Yes." Del leant forwards. "It was so creepy! Once I was on that thing and it started to spin, I lost control of my thoughts! It was as though something had got into my head, and I went really dizzy and spaced out."

"You too?" Trix covered her mouth and stared at Del. "I thought it was just fear, but clearly there was something abnormal with that ride."

"There certainly was," L told them. "How else can you explain the illusions?"

"What illusions?" Del and Trix asked simultaneously.

"You don't know?" L went impossibly more wide-eyed. "Illusions flooded the tent while you were riding the carousel. In fact, they seemed to come from within it."

Trix and Del stared at L, their mouths opening and closing silently.

"Yeah, I can't believe you didn't see them!" Hawk said. "They whooshed out of the top of the carousel, massive winged things kind of like Byak-Chan, and something else with tentacles but we never saw that. Those other things flew around the tent and people ducked out of the way and I was all 'argh!'" He leant back so dramatically he almost fell off his chair.

"Thanks for the demonstration," L sighed. "But yes, that is true. I am not sure what caused those illusions, but if your minds went blank it wouldn't surprise me if there was some kind of witch craft or psychic connection with the carousel and its owner. Did you notice the man who ran it?"

"The Magician?" Hawk nodded. "Yes."

"Yes..." Del swallowed.

"I believe him to be completely dangerous, and inhuman." L reached out for another slice of cake. "He is also very likely a shapeshifter and is linked to those monsters in some way. The entire Cirque du Noir Fete is linked to those monsters I am certain of it. And if that's the case," He shoved a forkful of chocolate gateau in his mouth, "the disappearances."

"So you think the Magician is linked to the disappearances?" Hawk asked. He nodded to Del, "And Del here was one of his potential victims?"  
"What?" Del's jaw dropped and she fixed Hawk with wide brown eyes.

"Yes, and no." L swallowed his cake. "He was probably using her as a way to escape the ball room after his act."

"But why would he have been performing if he's trying to hide?" Tinker asked.

Fuzz looked up from his radio. "Where's a better place to hide a tree than in a forest?"

L nodded. "Exactly. Well..." He pushed his plate away and leapt to his feet. "I have work to do in the city. I shall accompany you but we will need to part ways when we get there. I can trust you to stick together and try to find some suitable attire?" He looked over at Trix.

"Hey! Why are you looking at me?" She looked down at her outift. "Of course. Alright, girls, it's shopping time!"

"But what about..." Tinker pointed to the window.

Byak-Chan was currently licking the glass repeatedly while fixing his wide, yellow eyes on Hawk.

"Awh." Marbles beamed. "He's cleaning it."

"Yes, well." L shoved his hands into his pockets. "I am sure we can keep him chained up here somehow. In all fairness, he might make a pretty formidable guard dog."

"Pirates in the back yard, a Byakhee in the front?" Trix shrugged. "I'd say your house is pretty safe."

L shot a glance at the broken pottery as they left the dining hall. "Hardly."

* * *

**So, now he knows! Next up - a shopping trip and a whole load of chaos! And maybe more from our mysterious Magician =P**

**Thisisianhecox - Byak-Chan is probably my favorite character too XD though he sort of reminds me of Pluto from Black Butler, especially in this chapter with his obsession for Hawk X3 I hope this one was less choppy. I just had so much to cram into the last chapter without dragging it out.**

**WolfishMoon - thanks for the review! =D I'm glad you like it. Air Pirates are awesome, and I really wanted an excuse to write about them. Keeping my OC's believable isn't too hard considering I've based them off real people (although Marbles isn't really mad in real life XD ) When I next see or hear from Marbles' real-life counterpart, I'll tell her you like her bonkers character X3**

**Thanks for reading guys, please R&R! =D**


	9. An Eventful Shopping Trip

**Here's chapter 9! I churned this out and I'm rather happy with it. Comedy, excitement, and plot/character progression X3 awesome! I hope it pleases.**

**Disclaimer - I do NOT own Death Note or any of the Cthulhu Mythos mentioned or hinted at within this chapter.**

* * *

The streets of London bustled as people milled back and forth, voices filling the air as people exchanged friendly banter seemingly oblivious to the recent events. It was broad daylight, the sun's rays beaming down through the sickly smog as though it was nothing but a thin veil powerless against it's intense light.

L had insisted the group wear their outfits from the ball, but the girls had protested arguing that the dresses were too flamboyant for everyday wear even in the Victorian era. So, they followed after L looking completely out of place especially as the detective sported a black and white suit and cravat with a top hat worn at a jaunty angle. His silver-headed cane clicked on the floor rythmically as he led them through the crowd. Despite his elegant appearance, Trix insisted he would have looked much better were he standing up straight.

So, with the stooped detective, three boys in suits and three girls looking like they had come from the future (which they had), the group looked a right scene.

"This is where I leave you." L stopped outside a small shop with a fading sign above it. The sign read 'Olde Curiosities'. "We'll meet back here in an hour."

"Okay." Trix turned to the others. "So, us girls will..."

"No." L cut her off. "You will stick together. Understood?"  
"Clothes shopping with boys?" Trix slumped. "That is so lame."

"Hey." Hawk crossed his arms. "I happen to have an incredible fashion sense, I have you know."

"Fine..."  
L tipped his hat to them before slipping into the shop. A small chime tinkled above the door as it opened.

"Exactly one hour," He said before closing the door behind them.

The group exchanged glances.

"Why do I feel like if we're even a second late we're going to get grouned?" Hawk asked.

"It's the way he says things." Trix looked up and down the street. "He might seem calm but oh my gosh, it's scary when a calm person gets angry."

"What are you looking for?"  
"A shopping mall."  
"Trix?" Del tapped her foot. "We're in the 19th Century. They didn't have large shopping malls."

"Oh..." Trix scratched her nose. "Right. Well... let's look for a clothes shop then."

"And a food shop." Hawk followed them across the street. "I am so tired of eating cake and sweets. If I have even one more slice of cake I think I might slip into a sugar coma."

"I have to agree," Del said. "It is a little ridiculous."

Marbles skipped along beside her. "I like cake."

Trix came to an abrubt stop and the others almost tripped over her.

"Hey!" Hawk protested. "What's the big deal?"  
"This." Trix pointed at the shop sign above them. It read 'Frillies and Frocks'.

"It's a dress shop," Hawk said.

"I know." Trix opened the door. "Might as well check it out."

"But it's a dress shop!" Hawk waved his hands. "I am not wearing a dress!"

"Then wait outside!"

Hawk grumbled, and Tinker shrugged.

"She has a point," The inventor told him. "But you're the one who declared you have a great fashion sense."

Marbles shuffled past them. "I wonder if they have anything in black? Maybe with some lace?"

As the door closed, Hawk looked over at Tinker and Fuzz.

"So, we're to wait here?"

Tinker nodded. "There's no point going anywhere else, Trix has the money."  
"Awh man!" Hawk swung himself around and leant back on the wall. "I'm so bored!"

Fuzz looked up from his radio. "I can keep you up to date on the Cricket scores if you like?"

"No thanks." Hawk stared across the street, and his eyes slowly widened. "Hey, what's going on over there?"

Tinker and Fuzz looked round. A large crowd had gathered in a small square, and music could be heard over the excited voices and rumbling steam engines of the passing carriages.

"I've no idea," Tinker said with a shrug. "It looks like some kind of fair or festival."

"Well, it's more interesting than standing around here." Hawk pushed himself off the wall and made his way across the street.

"Hawk!" Tinker waved his arms. "L said we're meant to stick together!"

"I'm only across the street," Hawk shouted back at him. "Just come get me when they're done being all girly and shit."

"I say!" Said a passing gentleman. "The language of youth these days."

"Oh forget this." Tinker turned to Fuzz. "I'm going to follow him. Tell the girl's where we are okay?"  
Fuzz nodded once and opened the door, slipping into the shop.

With that, Tinker trotted across the street, holding his hat in place to stop it from flying off. As he reached the crowds, he realised he'd lost the tall, long-haired, cartoon-mad buffoon.

"Argh ratchets!" He snapped his fingers, turning on the spot and searching the crowds. "If I were Hawk, where would I go?" He scratched the back of his head. "Probably towards something colourful and loud."

Pushing his way through the mass of gathering people, Tinker didn't have to search for very long. A high-pitched rapid voice could be heard over the other voices and murmurs. It seemed unusually loud and as he slipped past a young woman selling flowers he found a group of children sitting watching a puppet show. The red and white striped box had two battling and arguing puppets, one of which started hitting the other with a bat causing all the children to laugh. And of course, right in the middle of the crowd was...

"Hawk!" Tinker barked, stepping over the children until he reached his friend.

"Hey Tinker." Hawk grinned up at him. "I found my cartoons."

Tinker sighed and fell to his knees next to him. "It's a puppet show."  
"It's colourful, funny and has characters beating each other up. It'll do."

Tinker nodded and turned his attention to the puppets. He secretly hoped it would go on for a while. That way, Hawk wouldn't wander off again.

* * *

"And you couldn't stop them?" Trix scolded Fuzz.

Fuzz shrugged. "I didn't really want to."

Trix sighed, juggling her bags. In the past thirty minutes the girls had each selected four dresses, essentials and various accessories, and they had been very surprised the cost hadn't even used up half of the money in the small pouch she had taken from L. Trix had also been very keen to stock up on socks, but much to her distress there weren't many colours to choose from.

So, now each of them were wearing a new dress, they left the shop. Del was in a creamy coloured dress made of a heavy material, a faux-fur lined jacket and had a pair of brass goggles on her head. Trix had managed to find a tartan skirt which came down to her ankles, a white frilly shirt, a thick black belt with a brass buckle worn around her waist at an angle, and a trilby. A large pocket watch sat in the pocket of a small black jacket, the long chain hanging limply from a button hole. Marbles had settled for a black dress with a lot of lace and a stiff white collar. The elaborate hat she wore was equally black with a long peacock feather sticking out from the brim.

Oddly... they now blended in.

Fuzz led them across the street towards the large crowd in the square.

"Is it a fair or something?" Del asked him.

"Dunno." He adjusted his headphones so they covered more of his ears. "But it's obnoxiously loud."

The girls had to literally shove their way through the mass of bodies but Fuzz seemed to slip between them like smoke. It was difficult to see where they were going. Something clearly had the square in an excited frenzy.

"Seriously, it's like the Christmas Markets," Del grumbled. "Everyone gathering in the same place to look at some overpriced wooden decoration or buy a mug of mulled wine."

"Tell me about it," Trix said as she steadied her hat which was close to slipping off her head. "I hated shopping in winter for that reason."

"I didn't like the cold," Marbles chipped in. "So I stayed indoors."

"Well this isn't winter," Del said firmly. "So why is there a crowd?"  
"I think we can safely say that is the answer." Trix pointed towards a colorful structure in the distance. It looked remarkably like a tent.

"The Circus?" Del's jaw dropped.

"It isn't the Circus." The voice came from behind them.

The group span round to find Valentine standing behind them.

"Valentine?" Trix gasped. "You have the habit of showing up at just the right moment."  
"Well, I am a detective." He leant on his cane and examined them. "Do I know you?"  
"Yes," Trix said.

"We met at the Circus," Del added.

"Oh!" His eyes widened. "The oddly dressed group. I hardly recognised you in those outfits. You look more like locals now. Are you off to that tent over there?"  
"No," Trix told him. "We're looking for our two friends Hawk and Tinker. They wandered off this way."  
"Ah, I see. Well, I may as well help you find them. I'm heading that way anyway." He moved past them, cane clicking on the cobbled floor. "This is a small fair, if you hadn't guessed. There's not much going on, but everyone seems excited with the show inside that tent."

"And what is the show?" Trix asked, jogging to keep up.

"It's held by some of the people from the Cirque du Noir Fete, however it is not the Circus. Some talent show or something. It won't be happening until evening."

"Why evening?" Del asked.

"Why, all the best things happen in the evening." Valentine began twirling his cane. "Besides, the man I am looking for works for the Cirque. I intend to catch him before the show starts."

"And who's that?" Trix asked.

"Isn't it obvious? The man who has the carousel. The Magician. He goes by the name Beyond Birthday."  
"Really?" Trix grabbed his arm and he looked down at her. "Why do you want to arrest him? Is he dangerous?"  
"Not exactly. You see, I'm a vampire hunter in my spare time and he happens to be one."

Trix's jaw dropped and Del went white once more.

Valentine stared at Trix. "Would you please release my arm?"  
"Sorry." She let go and they continued their way through the crowd. "So you want to kill him just because he's a vampire?"  
"Oh, I don't want to kill him. Not yet anyway." Valentine clicked his cane on the floor again as they moved through another large crowd. "I have some personal business I wish to discuss with him. He's a dangerous man, and a horrendous flirt, but in all fairness he keeps himself to himself."

"So you want to ask him about the Cirque?"  
"No."

"Then what is it?"

"He stole my date." Valentine stopped and lifted his cane to point the brass eagle-head into a sitting crowd. "I believe that is the young gentleman you are looking for?"

Sat in the middle of a crowd of seated children were Hawk and Tinker, eyes fixed on a colourful puppet show.

"Oh I should have known," Del sighed. She stepped over the children until she joined Hawk's side. "Found you."

Hawk glanced up at her. "Oh hi Del. You're just in time, this bit's good."

"We need to get you to the shops. You haven't picked out any new clothes yet."

"Well you girls took forever in there."

Del reached out and grabbed his ear, pulling him to his feet ignoring his protests of 'ow ow ow!' They moved out of the crowd, Tinker following behind them.

"Oh, it's Valentine." Hawk rubbed his ear. "What are you doing here."

Valentine was watching the puppet show and laughed. "Oh, jolly good show!" He turned, waving his cane. "Well, I had better get to that big tent. Where are you lot off to then?"

"Shops." The group chimed in unison.

"Ah I see. Well then, I guess we shall be parting ways. Toodle pip!" He turned away and slipped into the crowd.

"Well, we'd better get you guys kitted out." Trix led them from the square back to the shops.

There was a convienently placed men's clotheswear shop located right across from 'Frillies and Frocks'. It was called 'Suave Suits'.

The men went inside, picked out shirts and pants in their sizes, grabbed a couple of hats and steampunk accessories and paid for them. It took an entire five minutes.

"You see," Hawk said, stuffing his clothes into a bag. "If you hadn't taken so long we'd have been done a half hour ago."

Trix, Del and Marbles blinked.

"I barely saw you pick any of that out, or try any of it on," Del said.

"I didn't have to. I know my sizes. Now let's get back to L." Hawk stomped out of the shop.

They gathered on the street, the music from the fair filling the air and merging with the excited voices. Hawk looked longingly back at it, his mind fixed on watching more of the puppet show.

"We have Fifteen minutes left to get back to L," Trix said, checking her pocket watch. "So if we walk quickly we'll be on time."  
A loud scream came from the square and they froze, spinning on the spot to face the rising commotion. The single scream had evolved into screams and people fled from the square in a blind panic.

"I feel like we should run," Said Hawk. "Should we run? I think we should run."  
Tinker stood on tiptoe to see over the crowd and nodded. "We should run."  
"Why?" Trix asked.

"I really don't think we should be asking questions." He grabbed her hand and dragged her away.

"What's going on?" Del asked, glancing back over her shoulder.

The crowd was being chased by fast humanoid creatures, the like of which couldn't be seen clearly in the uproar. Regardless, Del picked up pace and grabbed Hawk's arm in the process.

"What is it?" He gasped.

"I've no idea, but I'm not happy about it."  
The faster members of the crowd overtook them, bumping them as they passed and almost trampling Trix into the cobbles. Tinker gathered her and they sped after the rest of the group.

They rounded a corner into a narrow alley and crouched behind a skip to watch the crowd pass by.

"I hope Valentine's okay," Del said.

"Have you noticed," Began Hawk, "How wherever Valentine is, chaos follows?"

The group looked at him.

"Think about it," He continued. "The ballroom, the Byakhee attack, and now this."

"Maybe he's just in the wrong place at the wrong time," Del shrugged.

The crowd was still flowing past the alley, not one member glancing back. Looks of sheer panic were fixed on their faces, screams echoing into the sky.

"What do you think's got them all riled up?" Trix asked.

"Those." Del pointed.

Two humanoid creatures lolled beside the passers by, grabbing them in their arms and dragging them back. Their heads were like a snake's, and their long tails whipped the legs of those unfortunate enough to be beside them as they turned away with their hostages. Those caught by the tails tripped and were trampled into the floor.

Hawk swallowed loudly. "I want to go home."  
"We all want to go home," Trix whimpered. "What are those things?"

They looked expectantly at Del.

Del gulped. "I have no idea. But something makes me think they're linked to the Cirque."

Marbles nodded sadly. "And the disappearances."

* * *

**Argh what are they?! And at least you now know who The Magician is X3**

**Thisisianhecox - I hope this was a fast enough update for you XD I can't imagine L snapping, he seems to keep his calm quite well. I was like "Argh I can't add the Magician in during daylight!" So hopefully I'll have him included in the next chapter. At least we know who and what he is now though XD**

**As always, please R&R! Reviews make me feel all sparkly inside =D**


	10. Sneaky

**I'm meant to be uploading every day! Urgh, fail! I'm sorry, I got told I have an exam next week and I'm behind thanks to the holiday I had. So... I have a LOT of catching up to do. I fired this out as quick as I could, and if I work on each chapter in the morning I should be able to get one up a day, if not every two days. I'm also behind on my word count, but that doesn't matter. I write for the fun of it.**

**Disclaimer - I do NOT own Death Note or any of the Cthulhu Mythos!**

* * *

The stampede of panicked citizens had come to an end, leaving nothing more than trampled bodies on the floor. The sound of several sirens blared in the distance as emergency carriages arrived on the scene.

The group of stunned teens scrambled out from their hiding place behind the skip and slinked back out of the alley. Despite the sun beaming down through the smog, everything felt very dark.

"What do we do?" Trix asked them.

"We go and find L," Tinker replied. "We're already late because of this."  
"To be honest, he's probably heard of this chaos and is looking for us," Said Fuzz, his headphones hanging loosely around his neck. "If we go back, I'll bet he wont be there."

"That leaves us no choice." Trix crossed her arms. "We jump in a carriage and go back to the mansion."

"We can't," Del snapped. "Valentine was probably taken by those things. We should do the honourable thing and make sure he's okay!"

Hawk looked at her. "Are you crazy?! I'm not going back there!"

Del clenched her fists and rounded on him. "So we're just going to leave him behind?!"

Hawk said nothing and looked away. "I just think it would be better if we went back home first."

"He has a point," Trix said. "Right now there's only six of us. If we go back, we can team up with L and the three air pirates."

"And Byak-Chan," Marbles added.

Trix nodded. "Yes, and Byak-Chan. More fire power."

Hawk pondered for a moment. "Can Byakhee breathe fire? That would be cool."

The sound of wheels clattering over the cobbles joined the rising sirens as three emergency carriages turned onto the street.

"Come on," Trix grabbed Hawk's arm. "We need to get out of here before they start asking us questions."  
"Definitely," Del agreed.

They slinked back into the alley and followed it through to the adjoining street. It was empty, and ominously quiet. Not a single carriage passed by, and every citizen was indoors... or taken.

"You know, I haven't a clue how to get back to the mansion," Trix told them. "We should see if L is waiting for us, and if not we'll take a carriage back."

Del looked around, taking in the various names of the small, stone buildings.

"How do we get back?" She asked.

"Easy," Said Hawk. "Follow me."

Hawk took the lead, following whatever mind-map he'd managed to conjure up. They followed on in silence, the rising sense of danger thickening in the air. The road twisted until it rejoined the one they had just left, and in the distance they spotted doctors and police men clearing the streets of trampled bodies, some of which were luckily still alive. Turning away from the morbid scene, they passed the square – its attractions now lying in silent ruins. The only things that still stood were a stone monument and the big tent.

They soon arrived back at 'Olde Curiosities' and, just as Fuzz had predicted, L wasn't there.

"Great," Trix groaned. "Now what do we do?"  
Hawk pushed the door but it didn't budge. "Locked." He looked over at the others. "Well, that was my plan. Anyone have a Plan B?"

"Yes." Del looked up at him. "You managed to get us back here. With your eidetic memory, can you get us back to the Mansion?"  
"Yes, but it would take ages." He sighed and leant back on the wall. "I suppose we just have to wait for a passing carriage?"  
"Hey." Marbles pointed Snigglesworth's paw towards the square. "Look."

Everyone followed the puppet's paw. A lone figure in black was moving through the debris, nudging fallen props and stands with his cane. His movements, though slow and calm, failed to mask a mild anxiety.

"Good grief." Trix took a step forward and cupped her hands around her mouth. "L!"

The detective looked up and, once he spotted the group, abandoned his search in the square and made his way across the road. Once he reached them, his expression was unreadable as he looked from one to the other.

Hawk crossed his arms. "You want to hit us with your cane, don't you?"  
"I'm thinking about it." L turned away. "However, I can't exactly blame you for that rampage."

"Good," Said Hawk. "Because we were caught in it."

"Did you see them?" L asked. He moved over to a rusty bollard at the edge of the street. A rough painting of one of the taxi carriages was crumbling away with the rest of the metal.

"What, the snakes?" Tinker asked him.

"Snakes." L seemed to test the word as he lifted a lid off the bollard and tugged a wire inside before setting the lid back in place with a shrill creak. "Snakes... is that how you would describe them?" He turned back to the group.

"Well... they did have arms and legs," Tinker scratched the back of his head. "Whatever they were, they took people from the crowd."

A taxi carriage rattled to a stop in front of them, its steam whistling from the long pipe behind it. The engine chugged impatiently as they boarded, L joining them last after shouting his destination up to the driver. The carriage lurched forwards and rattled its way along the winding streets.

Relief flooded the group as they sat back in their seats, letting the events of the day wash away from them. Well, they would have liked that but L clearly had more questions waiting for them.

* * *

The carriage rattled to a chugging stop outside the Mansion gates. The crew climbed out and filed through the gates, where Marbles promptly threw herself towards a panting Byakhee with a cry of "Byak-Chan!"

Byak-Chan flew over her head, sending the girl head over heels across the lawn – Snigglesworth flailing as she avoided 'concussing' him – and landed with his full mass on top of Hawk sending the pair rolling back towards the gate.

"Argh no!" His cries were muffled as a slimy tongue licked his face.

"Huh." Del placed her hands on her hips. "I'd say Byak-Chan seems to have a favorite."

"Why me..." Hawk whimpered, powerless under the monster's bulk.

With a joint effort, Del, Tinker, Trix, Fuzz and L each grabbed Byak-Chan by the shoulders and pulled him backwards off the now somewhat soggy Hawk. He scrambled to his feet and scooted around the group, belting it towards the front door.

"Keep that thing away from me, okay?" He said to Marbles as he passed (who was lying with her legs up against the wall).

"Well," Tinker said, patting Byak-Chan on the side. "I guess I'll get to work building a house for you then?"  
"We have important matters to discuss," L told him.

"You have the other five to talk to," Tinker reminded him. "Besides, I'd rather get this finished before dark."

"Very well." L turned away and led the rest into the mansion.

He paused in the doorway to the dining hall, hand resting on the doorknob as he stared into the room. The group gathered around him, heads poking out where they could to see what had startled the detective.

"What?" Mello asked him. He was leaning back in a chair, his feet resting on the expensive mahogany table.

The other two air pirates were sitting next to him. Matt had his face buried in a newspaper and Near was stacking sugar cubes.

"What are you doing in my house?" L demanded calmly.

"Well, it's safer to be indoors," Mello replied. "Especially with all that chaos in t'city."

L shrugged and took his normal seat in front of the Macaw. The rest of the group found seats around the table and waited to be interrogated.

"So." L plucked a slice of cake from the middle of the table. "You heard of the attack then?"  
"Yeh," Matt pointed to the newspaper. "Some people say they look like snakes." He shuddered. "Giant snakes! This is me worst nightmare."

"Yup, saw them with our own eyes," Said Hawk. "We were caught up in it."

Matt's jaw dropped. He turned to look at Hawk. "And you survived?!"

"Luckily!"

"You were very lucky." L nibbled his thumbnail. "There were a lot of casualties."

"Yeah." Trix sighed. "Valentine was there. We fear he was amongst them."

"Valentine." L looked up at the ceiling. "Tell me. Where were you when the snakes attacked?"  
"Buying clothes for the boys."

"And where did you run into Valentine?"

"The square."

"What were you doing in the square?" L asked slowly.

"We went to get Hawk," Said Del. "Ow!" She rubbed her arm and glared at Trix. "You elbowed me!"

"So you split up?" L's eyes were on them now.

"Well Hawk ran off to watch a puppet show," Trix snorted. "Besides, it was only across the street."

"As today may have shown you, no where is safe." L stood up and started pacing the room. "Those creatures snatched locals who – just like you – were in the square enjoying themselves. If you hadn't left when you did, you could have been amongst those missing."

"But we weren't," Hawk said.

"But you could have been." L stopped near the window and turned to face them. "All you are right now are a group of fortunate kids who just happened to survive. Witnesses. People with a story."

The air pirates looked over at Trix.

"Kids?" Trix snorted. "Witnesses? That's rude! What if we just happened to have some information that might turn your investigation around?"

The air pirates looked over at L.

"Do you?"

Back to Trix.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, Valentine told us something you might find useful." She crossed her arms. "He thinks it's all linked to the Cirque du Noir Fete."

"I already suspected that." L turned away. "The Cirque's tent was still standing amongst the debris."

"He also told us the name of the Magician," Said Del. "He also confirmed some of your suspicions."

L looked back at her. "Really? Tell me."

"I don't think we should." Hawk folded his arms. "You've not been very nice."

Near's sugar cube tower fell over with an alarmingly loud clatter.

"Maybe I haven't." L balled his fists into his pockets and returned to his chair. "I've just been worried for your safety. I apologise."

Trix eyeballed him. "I don't think you're being sincere."

Hawk shot him daggers. "You're pretending so you can get more information."

Marbles waggled Snigglesworth's paw at him. "Lies!"

"This investigation needs to move forwards." L spooned cake into his mouth. "If you have information you believe to be of relevance, then you should share it."

"He has a point," Del whispered to Trix. "Besides, if we don't give it to him, he might force it out of us."  
"How?" Trix snorted.

"I have my ways," Said L.

The teens fell silent, staring at the detective with wide eyes.

"This guys a creep!" Mello snapped.

L looked up at Trix. "Are you going to tell me?"  
"Fine." She sighed. "Del?"

"Why me?" Del looked up at L. "The Magician's name is Beyond Birthday, and yes, he isn't human."

"He's a vampire," Trix added.

"A blood-sucking vampire!" Marbles giggled.

"Really?" L nibbled his fork. "And why does Valentine know all this?"  
Hawk shrugged. "He's had some personal run-ins. Nothing major really."

"They're friends?"

"No," The group said in unison.

"Very well." L leant back in his chair and stared silently at the spot above Mello's head.

"Gosh darn it!" Came Tinker's voice from outside. "Byak-Chan! Urgh, now I have to start over again."  
Everyone turned to look out the window.

The front door opened, Tinker could be heard wrestling with something much larger than him in an attempt to close it, then stumbled into the dining room. Saliva dripped from his hair onto the varnished floor.

"Does anyone happen to have a very large collar?" He asked. "I'd like to chain him out of the way for a while."

* * *

A long awkward silence and a dog house later, the Wammys found themselves gathered in the boy's room out of the way. L had gone into an intense silent meditation on the events, and as such everyone else had bailed. Mello and his crew retired back to the airship much to their despair and this left the Wammys feeling out of place and rather bored.

"I'm rather bored," Said Hawk. He was lying on his back on the bottom bunk with his arms behind his head.

"I can't believe he's grounded us," Said Trix from the top bunk. "Grounded!"

"I know." Tinker sighed and leant back against the ladder. "Although he did conveniently wait until I'd finished the Byakhee House."  
"Byak-Chan likes it." Marbles was leaning on the windowsil looking down at the courtyard. "I wonder if there's any room for Snigglesworth and me?"

"You are not sleeping with the Byakhee," Trix growled.

"L gets to have all the fun," Hawk went on. "We're stuck indoors and he's planning to go out looking for Beyond Birthday or whatever he's called."

"You got it right," came Del's voice.

Hawk leant over the edge of the bed. "You alright under there?"  
Del poked her head out from beneath the bunk bed. "Yeh fine."

"Got any ideas yet?"  
"Yup." Del wriggled out from her hiding place. "I can always think up amazing plans if I confine myself to a small, dark area."

Trix nodded. "She spent three days in a wardrobe once."  
Del looked up at her. "That's because you locked it."  
Trix snorted a giggle. "I know."

"Anyway." Del flopped onto the bottom bunk, causing Hawk to shift dramatically sideways. "I think we should..." She looked around, and whipped out a notepad and pen. "Stay here and be done with it." She jotted something down and passed it around with the pen.

When the notepad reached Trix, she read it, and jotted a reply. "I agree. No point fighting. Tomorrow, we'll muck out the Byakhee and make dinner."

The notepad landed in Del's lap.

_'I'm going out to find Valentine. Who's with me? Del'_

_'Not a chance! Hawk'_

_'Count me out. I have to work on the airship tomorrow. Tinker'_

_'Nah, I need to catch up with the cricket scores. Fuzz'_

_'Only if I can bring Byak-Chan! Marbles'_

_'Alright. But make it quick, I want to be back before Mister High And Mighty adds more time onto our house arrest. Trix'_

She jotted down an extra note and held it out to Trix and Marbles.

"Alright. We'll make a big apple pie and a stew."

_'We'll take the window'_

The girls exchanged glances and nodded. In two steps they were by the window. They glanced back at the boys and Hawk gave them a thumbs up.

Del threw the window open and looked down. She gulped. It was a three story drop.

Marbles leant over the windowsil and grinned down at Byak-Chan. He grinned back... well, it looked that way. He scrambled out of his house and spread his wings, swooping up to the window. Marbles climbed on and reached out for the other two.

Trix held on to Marbles for dear life (and Del, with an intense fear of heights, hung on to Trix) as the Byakhee shot from the window into the night sky.

"Whee!" Marbles cheered, waving her arms in the air.

Del and Trix screamed and held on tighter.

"Think we'll find him?" Del shouted into Trix's ear.

"I hope so, because I'm pretty sure I just lost a few years of my life!"

* * *

**Any guesses who they're going to run into during their nightly explorations? =O I bet you can guess =P**

**I'm actually not to chuffed with this chapter. But I needed to get the ball rolling for the next scenes and plot progression.**

**Thisisianhecox - I liked the last chapter too. I think it's the shop names that did it for me. That's the fastest I've ever thought when it comes to silly place names XD**

**As always, please R&R!**


	11. Friend Or Foe?

**Wow, I've spent a grand total of approximately five hours on this. I started it yesterday, but decided it wasn't complete and extended on this morning. The result was over 4000 words of... this. I hope this pleases. It's full of comedy, excitement... and maybe one or two answers. Do read on =D Also... this will likely extend past November. I'm just not near the end yet.**

**Disclaimer - I do NOT own Death Note or any of the Cthulhu Mythos mentioned in this story.**

* * *

"Well this was pointless," Trix grumbled, leaning back on a fallen coconut stand.

They had landed in the square a mere ten minutes ago, and it had shown them nothing. The big tent had left without a trace, nothing left where it was standing except fairground debris as though it had never stood there at all.

Del dropped a striped stall canopy she'd been holding and took a look around the square, deeply hoping something would jump out and give them answers. There was nothing. The sky was clear of any Mythos, the only creature being Byak-Chan who was currently devouring spilled cotton candy with Marbles and Snigglesworth. The square was empty of any other life, even the investigators had gone home leaving the square completely unguarded. London wasn't taking any chances.

"I don't even know what we're looking for," Trix went on.

"Evidence," Del answered.

"Yes, but _what_ exactly?"

"I don't know, I'm just re-enacting what I saw L doing." Del joined Trix's side. "There aren't any bodies here anyway, so we can rest assured the snakes didn't drag them back here."

"Even if there were bodies, the police would have moved them." Trix crossed her arms. "So that's null really."

"Good point." Del scratched her nose. "I guess we'll have to head back then?"  
"But we still haven't found Valentine."

"Well we can safely assume he isn't here."

"I guess." Trix let out a sigh. "Let's head back then."

They moved over to Marbles and Byak-Chan, and Trix opened her mouth to call out to them. The words halted in her throat as a movement in the sky grabbed her attention, bringing her to a sudden halt.

"What is it?" Del followed her gaze to the dark, smog-filled sky.

Something fluttered above them erratically, seemingly circling them before darting away towards the dim gaslamps that dotted the street.

"Oh, it's just a bat." Trix smacked her hand to her chest as she let out a sigh of relief. "I thought it was another Mythos or something."

Byak-Chan looked over his shoulder towards the small creature and growled.

Marbles grinned at Snigglesworth over a mouth full of cotton candy. "Maybe Byak-Chan likes to eat bats."

"Come on, Marbles." Trix grabbed her by the collar of her dress. "We're heading back."

"Actually, I have an alternative suggestion."

Trix turned daggers at Del. "What?"

"We should circle the city a few times on Byak-Chan... just to make sure we're not missing anything."

Trix let out a sigh of exasperation. "Fine."

Marbles jumped up and swung herself onto Byak-Chan's back. She threw her arms into the air and cheered. "All aboard the Byakhee Express!"

Trix and Del climbed on and Byak-Chan, with one last glance towards the fluttering shape in the gaslight, took off into the sky at high speed. London, a massive and imposing city, now looked like a teeny tiny toy town from up in the sky and it was difficult to make out any movements below, mostly due to the yellow-green smog.

"You know, if I didn't know any better I'd say we were in a ghost town," Trix said from behind Del.

As if on cue, nine long, lonely echoing bell-peels rang through the air, only further adding to the emptiness of the city.

"Thank you, Big Ben, for proving my point."

"I can't see anything from up here." Del leant forwards over Marble's shoulder. "Hey, Byak-Chan, can we go lower?"  
Byak-Chan snorted and lowered his head, bringing himself and his passengers towards the ground. They were now merely a few feet over the roofs of the buildings avoiding the long tendrils of thick smoke that rose from the chimneys.

"That's better," Del nodded, searching the streets.

"I still don't know what you're looking for," Trix grumbled.

"Neither do I, but I suppose I'll know when I find it."

The Byakhee lurched his body upwards and the girls clutched on to each other as he twisted sideways.

"Argh what are you doing?!" Trix screamed.

Byak-Chan roared, lashing out at something unseen with his claws. He then bent himself towards the ground and darted, weaving through chimneys and gas lamps as he chased after whatever had angered him. Landing with full force on all fours onto the cobbled streets, he sent his passengers sprawling into the gutter. They stood and dusted themselves down, glad that they had luckily avoided a rather questionable puddle.

"What was all that about?" Trix demanded the Byakhee, waving her arms.

Byak-Chan ignored her, turning his head left and right and moaning like a sea mammal.

"Something's startled him," Marbles said.

"That's obvious," Trix grumbled. "But what?"

"He gave me quite the chase!"

The voice came from above them. All eyes snapped to the rooftops and there, leaning against the chimney, was a young man in a black suit. He looked down at the Byakhee and smiled... but it wasn't a reassuring smile. Byak-Chan growled and lowered himself to the floor, fierce yellow eyes fixed on the man.

"You attacked us!" Trix waggled her finger at the stranger. "How, I've no idea, but you must have!"

"Nonsense!" He stuffed his hands in his pockets and kicked himself away from the chimney and strolled with impeccable balance along the topmost part of the roof. "I was merely wondering what three lovely young ladies were doing riding around on a Byakhee in the middle of the night."

Trix blushed up to her ears.

"Awh he thinks we're lovely," Marbles crooned at Snigglesworth.

"Don't flatter us!" Trix barked. "Who are you anyway?"  
"Isn't it obvious?" He turned to face them and spread his arms wide. "Wowing hundreds across London with fantastic illusions and magestic wonders! And I'm also quite the dancer if I do say so myself."

Del pointed. "You're the Magician!"  
"Beyond Birthday!" Trix threw her arms into the air. "A flippin' vampire! Great, we're dead."

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that." Beyond laughed and leant back against the nearest chimney. "I'm not hungry."

"Then why did you follow us?" Trix put her hands on her hips. "What do you want?"  
"I told you, I was curious. I would like to know what brings you three out here so late? The streets aren't safe you know." He fixed them with a dangerous stare. "You never know what's lurking in the shadows." He looked away and let out a shrill laugh.

Trix looked over at Del. "This man's crazier than Marbles."

The vampire's deranged laugh faded into a chuckle and he cleared his throat, turning his attention back to the group.

"You know, I'd love to come down there and introduce myself more formally, however I am rather wary of your pet."

"Good," Trix said, crossing her arms. "Because he's rather wary of you."

Beyond chuckled. "Well, I can assure you I mean no harm. Would you mind calling him off? I can hold my own against a Byakhee, but I happened to leave my rapier at home."

The three girls looked at each other and moved closer, lowering their voices to whispers.

"What do you think?" Del asked. "He works for the Cirque so he might know where Valentine is."

"Regardless, he's mad," Said Trix.

"So's Marbles, but she's safe."

Marbles giggled. "Only until Snigglesworth says otherwise."

The other two gave her a wary glance before commencing their discussion.

"He's a vampire, Del..."

"But he told us he means no harm."

Trix inclined her head on one side. "Would you trust a vampire?"

"Erm..." Del scratched her head.

"Because I wouldn't trust him as far as I can throw him. Which I can assure you isn't very far."

"You have a point. Let's bail."

They all looked back up at Beyond who was still leaning against the chimney. However, he was now licking something red and sticky off his hands.

Trix's eyes widened. "I thought you said you weren't hungry!"  
"There's always room for jam."

"You know what? It was a joy meeting you, but we're gonna bail. Bye!" Trix waved and turned to run down the street.

"Trix, you moron!" Del ran after her. "We have a Byakhee!"

Marbles and Byak-Chan scampered after them as they twisted down the cobbled streets and weaved in and out of parked and upturned carriages.

Beyond's laugh echoed through the air, growing louder as he pursued them.

Del glanced back, but the street was empty. Trix turned down a narrow alley and they filed in after her, pausing to lean back against the wall.

"Did we lose him?" Trix asked.

Del looked up as a black shape landed on the roof above them. "Erm..."

Byak-Chan growled, struggling to turn in the narrow gap and instead rising onto his hind legs to claw at the slimy stone walls.

"Well that was fun." Beyond leant over the edge of the roof and looked down at them. "I do like games, but I'm afraid I'll always best you at chase." He inclined his head on one side and shrugged. "I suppose you could call it a trade profession."

Trix grabbed Del's arm and tugged.

"Run!"

They turned down the alley and Marbles grabbed Byak-Chan by the wing as they followed. The narrow alley wound and twisted before opening out onto a wide road, leaving the group feeling very exposed. Dark shadowy shapes circled in the air above them, turning their faceless heads towards them.

With another tug of the arm, Trix fled down the street towards a large, old building. Gargoyles dotted the walls above them, their twisted funny faces leering at them as they bolted through the front door.

"Wait." Del squeaked to a halt on the marble floor and pointed behind her. "Why was the door open? Isn't that rather convenient?"

"Don't question our luck!" Trix tugged her down the hallway, causing Del to stumble. "Come on we have to hide!"  
"Indoors?!" Del threw her arms in the air. "Do you not watch horror movies?"  
"Things lurk in shadows," Marbles said, creeping in behind them. She paused and looked dreamily at the ceiling. "I like things." She smiled.

Byak-Chan growled, kicked out behind him and slammed the door.

"Right, situation assessment." Trix sat on the floor and looked up at the others. "We have a vampire tailing us, there are Nightgaunts in the sky, the streets are empty, it's night time, we're grounded and totally not supposed to be outside yet we are so when we get home L's only going to say 'I told you so' and lock us in a closet, and if we don't get home we will likely either be bloodless, heartless and cold undead vampires, eaten by faceless Nightgaunts, or killed by whatever hapless monstrosities happen to be in this – oh my gosh we're in an eerie, old building! We are so gonna die!"

Del smacked her over the head.

"Thanks." Trix rubbed her ear. "I think I needed that."

"Think about it more rationally," Del said, leaning against the wall. "We're in this building, Beyond and the Nightgaunts are outside. If we climb these stairs, look for a room, we can open the window and Byakhee it back to L's. Alright?"  
Trix nodded. "Right so... what is this building anyway?"

"A university."

"Thanks," Said Trix. Then paused. "Wait... who said that?"

The group looked up and down the hallway for the voice, and a chill washed over them as each one went white.

"Oh my gosh it's a ghost!" Trix jumped up. "A ghost! Get me out of here!" She bolted for the door and Marbles grabbed her.

"It's not a ghost," Marbles beamed. "It was him." She pointed to the ceiling.

They all looked up. A large bat was hanging from the chandalier. It raised its clawed wing to its lips and shushed them.

Trix and Del nodded.

"Alright," Said Trix, edging towards the door. "I'm going to take my chances with the Nightgaunts."

"Oh you don't want to do that," Said the bat. "They've been joined by Hunting Horrors now. The mess would be horrendous." It spread its wings and laughed.

The girls screamed, Byak-Chan wailed, and they turned and bolted up the marble staircase, winding up past the first and second floors and exiting onto the third. Their footsteps echoed down the empty hallway as they charged past several closed doors and turned into another hallway where they finally stopped to catch their breath.

"Is he gone?" Del asked Trix.

Trix poked her head round the corner to peer back down the hall.

Del leant over her and nodded. "I think so."

Marbles and Byak-Chan leant over them and they all stared back down the long, dark hallway. It was empty, not even the sound of footsteps. The only sounds were of their rapid breathing and racing hearts.

"Right," Trix whispered. "We'll edge back down the hall... open a door... find a window... and fly out of here. Yes?"  
"Yes," Said Del and Marbles.

Byak-Chan grunted.

With that, they tiptoed back down the hall towards the nearest door. Trix turned the knob, and it creaked loudly open. For some reason, she shushed the door.

Inside was equally dark.

"Find a lightswitch," She told Del.

Del groped at the wall, then froze, looking back at Trix.

"It's Victorian England. You know, I can't believe I fell for that."

"Oh yeah..." Trix shrugged and they slipped into the dark room.

Faint light trickled through the far window, casting large, deep, eerie shadows onto the opposite wall which flickered from the gaslamps outside. They moved across creaking floorboards to the window and let out a long sigh of relief.

"It's not over yet," Said Del as she reached for the window. With a tug, she tried to lift the window and grunted. "It won't open."

Marbles leant over and judged the window, before grabbing a metal bolt and lifting it.

"Oh..." Del shrugged and tried again. The window slid up awkwardly.

"Success!" Trix cheered.

"I wouldn't be so hasty. It's a hell of a drop."

They looked over their shoulders to find Beyond sat in a wooden chair. He grinned at them and leant back, waving at them with a silver cane he had managed to aquire from somewhere.

The girls screamed and turned back to the window. Marbles ushered Byak-Chan through and climbed onto his back. The Byakhee took off and Trix and Del leant through the window, letting out cries and yells of protest.

"You know what?" Trix said to Del. "I've had enough." She wriggled through the window and crawled onto a ledge.

"Trix! Have you any idea how dangerous that is?"

Laughter erupted from behind Del and a chill shot down her spine. She watched the small girl wriggle away out of sight. With a deep breath, she followed suit, sticking close to the wall. The ledge turned violently around the edge of the building and Trix rose to her feet, keeping her back against the cold stone. Del managed to catch up to her, shuffling along sideways and holding on to the wall for balance.

"I really don't like this," She told Trix. "I hate heights."

Trix nodded but said nothing, stepping carefully around the bend. Relief washed over her when she saw the ledge was significantly wider and opened up onto the roof. Dotted along the ledge were several gargoyles all sat in different poses, leering down at the streets of London.

Footsteps echoed behind them and Del froze.

"He's following us..." She whispered.

Trix took a few steps forward, Del sticking close behind. They trotted along the ledge towards one of the large stone gargoyles and froze. Behind it was Marbles, sitting astride Byak-Chan's back. Both of them were staring down at the street below, the pair of them frozen in dramatic poses. Byak-Chan had reared up onto his hind legs and was baring his gums at the world below. Marbles leant over his head, holding Snigglesworth high in the air and frowning. Trix and Del inclined their heads on one side as they took in the bizarre scene.

The footsteps grew louder and they glanced back.

"Well, when in Rome." Trix bolted to Marble's side and squatted on the ledge, grabbing her neck in her lands and sticking her tongue out at the world.

Del didn't need telling twice. She fled to Marble's other side and crouched down, pulling her mouth wide with her index fingers.

The footsteps grew ever louder, echoing along the roof and coming to a stop behind them.

Beyond looked down at the group and froze. He shook his head and laughed silently, turning away and slipping over the edge of the roof out of sight.

When the girls were sure he'd left, they leant back against the roof and sighed.

"I can't believe that worked!" Said Trix.

"Neither can I." Del looked up at Marbles who was still posed. "Marbles, you're a genius."  
Marbles looked down at them. "Thanks." She returned to her gargoyle posture.

"Well, I don't know about you," Said Trix. "But I'd really like to get off this roof now."

"Likewise." Del nudged Marbles. "Hey, think we can get down from here?"  
Marbles glanced over her shoulder and then turned to Snigglesworth, who 'whispered' in her ear. She then looked down at Del.

"Snigglesworth is worried the vampire is still watching us."

Trix and Del looked around cautiously. The roof was empty, save for the three girls and the Byakhee.

"Marbles," Said Del. "We're fine. Let's go. Just... let's be cautious for a moment."

Byak-Chan shifted backwards on to the roof, the ledge proving too narrow for his large form. The girls climbed on his back and he shot from the roof towards the floor. Del shimmied off the Byakhee and looked around the street. It was also empty.

"Well, I think we can safely make it back home." She turned back to the Byakhee and made to climb on. "Beyond's gone, the skies are currently empty, the streets are also empty..."

"You'd think that, wouldn't you?"  
Del froze and looked behind her. Beyond was leaning against the wall watching them.

"Where did you come from?!" She gasped.

Not waiting for an answer, she turned to grab Byak-Chan as Trix screamed (and Marbles laughed). The Byakhee let out a wail, turned and bolted down the street.

"Hey!" Del cried, chasing after them. "Don't leave me!"

"You know, you're not going to find him running away like that."

Del froze and looked back at the vampire. "Huh?"  
"You're looking for someone, am I right?" He was watching her out of the corner of his eye. "A man with a Knighthood, I believe. A certain 'Sir Valentine'?"

Del snapped her fingers. "Of course!"

Trix's voice echoed in the street, growing louder with the Byakhee's footsteps.

"Go back go back go back!"

Byak-Chan screeched to a halt beside Del and Trix leant over to grab her by the collar.

"You moron, get on!"

"Wait!" Del halted her. "I've just remembered, this guy knows Valentine."

"Yes, and Valentine told us he's dangerous, now come on!"

Beyond threw his head back and laughed. "Dangerous?" He swiftly regained his composure and turned to look at the girls. "Well, I suppose there is some truth behind that."

Byak-Chan lowered his head and growled.

"You know, you're not as scary as your toothy brethren." Beyond took a step forward and struck the Byakhee on the nose with his cane, causing it to whimper and take a step back, covering its snout with its claws.

"Now," Beyond went on. "Valiant and I have been aquaintances for quite some time. We're niether friends nor enemies. I like to keep my relationships that way." He flashed them a smirk. "I'm guessing from what you said, the noble has gone missing. Am I right?"

Trix snorted. "Yes, thanks to that freak show you work with."

"The Cirque du Noir Fete?" Beyond laughed again. "What makes you think they're responsible?"

"The monsters," Trix snapped.

"And that carousel," Del added. "The creatures that are flooding London are clearly related to the Cirque somehow. And it wouldn't surprise me if you were helping."  
"Del, don't make him angry!" Trix hissed.

Beyond tutted and shook his head. "Don't randomly place blame on people. I'm not a fixed member of the Cirque, they just hired me. I am merely a Vaudevillain."

"A villain!" Marbles yelled.

Trix nudged her and looked down at Beyond. "Performer or not, you're still linked to these monsters somehow."

The vampire chuckled. "Would you like to see where these monsters are really coming from?"

The girls stared at him open-mouthed.

"What?" Trix said weakly. "Is this a trick?"

Beyond shrugged. "Take it as you will. I can assure you no harm will come to you."  
Del shook her head. "We can't trust a vampire."  
"I agree," Trix added.

"But." Del raised a finger. "We still need to find our friend."  
Trix kicked Del in the shoulder. "What does seeing the source of these monsters have to do with finding Valentine?!"

"Simple." Del rubbed her shoulder and looked up at Trix. "If they have him, he'll probably be with them. And where are they going to gather? Back where they came from, right?"

Beyond laughed. "I wouldn't leap to conclusions. Now, are you coming or not?"

"Why are you being so persistent?" Del snapped, turning to face the vampire.

"Because he wants to kill us, that's why." Trix grabbed Del again. "Del, get on the Byakhee."

"Why would I kill you? I said I'm not hungry." Beyond shrugged. "I'm just trying to clear my name like any innocent local would."

The girls and Snigglesworth exchanged glances.

"Alright," Trix sighed. "A little peek, and we go back home. Okay?"  
"Yes," Del nodded. "Just promise us no harm will come to us."

"You have my word," Beyond said, turning away.

"Oi!" Del snapped. "Pinky promise!"

Beyond looked over his shoulder and raised an eyebrow. "Pardon?"

"We need more than just your word," Del said.

"Alright." The vampire put his hand on his chest. "I swear on my jam that I will do you no harm. Now follow me."

Trix leant down and helped Del back onto the Byakhee and they followed after the vampire, their hearts in their throats.

"What are we doing?" Trix whispered. "We must be completely mad."

"I'm already mad," Said Marbles. "It's delightful really."  
Trix and Del nodded. Marbles was indeed mad, as many would have guessed after a few minutes of meeting her. However, she was an absolute genius, and it was a common concept amongst those at Wammy's House (back in the 21st Century) that she possessed so much genius it left no room for sanity. You could say she was a Mad Genius.

Anyway, back to the plot.

Byak-Chan stuck to the shadows as they followed after Beyond down winding streets, past shops and houses. The streets were becoming more strewn with litter and the air considerably more smoggy, thick with the smell of sulphur and waste. Byak-Chan didn't seem to care, but the girls were very glad they weren't wading through the mass of questionable garbage on the floor.

"Where are we?" Del asked Trix.

"Going off the Victorian themed literature I read, I'd guess we are in the poorer areas of London." Trix looked around. "I'm expecting to see beggars in doorways but... there aren't any."

"Taken," Beyond called back to them. "However, the papers wouldn't have recorded those. The beggars and poor folk were amongst the first to go missing."

Winding down an alley much too narrow for the Byakhee to pass down comfortably, he had to wriggle and the girls had to pull in their legs to avoid scraping them against the rough, filthy wall. The alley opened up into a derelict area full of tumbledown buildings and boarded up shops. Beyond came to a halt at one of the buildings that, going off the sight of it, had once been a house, squatting in the dim light amongst rubble like a monster waiting to pounce. He crouched beneath a mucky, broken window and ushered for them to join him. The girls dismounted Byak-Chan and tiptoed through garbage and debris to Beyond's side. He placed a finger to his lips and pointed to the window with his cane.

The girls crouched next to him and listened. Voices were coming from inside the building, unfamiliar and unnerving.

"...blew our cover today," Said a woman.

"Ridiculous," A male voice – smooth like caramel – retorted. "All the witnesses saw were the snakes. Besides, they have nothing to do with us."

"It's getting dangerous," Said the woman. "You might be fixated on calling him up, but do you need to keep opening these gates?"

"Yes," Another man replied, more energetic but well spoken with just a hint of madness. "We need to find the right one. I had no idea R'lyeh would be this difficult to find."

Trix and Del stiffened and exchanged glances.

"But the snakes," The woman said. "They're increasing in number. We did close that gate, didn't we?" There was thick accusation lacing her voice followed by a pause.

"I... I think I did." This voice was female, shrill and innocent. "I'm sure I did it right."

"Well," The smooth caramel voice said. "Once we summon him, we won't need to worry about that. Everyone will be... What?"

Something scratched at the glass and the girls looked up. A large brown rat leered down at them with a humanoid face. Brown Jenkin...

The girls reeled backwards as the rat monster raised a paw and chattered in some unknown language.

Beyond shrank rapidly and shot into the sky in a flurry of wings and laughter.

The girls exchanged glances before scrambling for Byak-Chan, the large rat hot on their heels.

The Byakhee snapped at it with his toothless maw and struck it with his claws, sending it reeling backwards colliding into the building. The girls climbed onto his back and, with one powerful beat of his wings, were in the sky just before the front door opened and, standing watching them with Brown Jenkin weaving between his feet, was the ring leader of the Cirque du Noir Fete – Light.

* * *

**Well, I sure hope that was enough Beyond for all of you =P He'll be back. Sorry there was no L in this one though. I've been wanting to write the chase scene for some time now. I also miss Valentine... he's one of my fave OCs to write. **

**Thisisianhecox - I do enjoy writing the love/hate relationships between L and the group of misfits. I can imagine he'd lose his patience eventually though. I wonder what that would be like...**

**As always, guys, please R&R =D**


	12. A Failed Experiment

**This is a bit short, sorry. I've been super busy this past weekend, but now my test's out of the way I hope to do a fair bit more writing over the Christmas break. I know this was meant to be finished by the end of November, but I'm not leaving it half done. Not a chance.**

**This isn't too exciting, but I hope it's okay. I need to think up more plot progression and where to go from here.**

**Disclaimer - I do NOT own Death Note or any of the Cthulhu Mythos mentioned within this story.**

* * *

L paced back and forth in the hallway, hands stuffed into his pants pockets. The remaining group of boys stood as close to the stairs as they could, failing to maintain any essence of bravery as each one cowered behind the edge of the marble banister rail.

The instant L had poked his head around the bedroom door to bid goodnight and noticed only three of them left, he'd turned his back and strutted away without a word. On impulse the boys had chased after him, only to find him pacing back and forth at the bottom of the stairs. They could practically hear the cogs whirring in his head as he tried to formulate some plan (or missing persons article) concerning the three girls.

And that is how it had been for the past hour.

No questions... no interrogation... not a word from the detective.

None of the boys knew what to do. They'd been cowering back from him, terrified to move and wondering why they had bothered following him in the first place. Time had slowed to a treacle drip and each one of them had been clock-watching for what felt like an eternity. Hawk was even convinced the clock had ticked backwards a few times. He had also noticed L's pace matched that of the swinging pendulum behind the glass case on the imposing Grandfather Clock.

A loud scream sliced through the silence like a hot blade, akin to a banshee's shriek. All four heads snapped to the front door as the blood froze in their veins. Then something collided with the door, swinging it open as three frightened girls and a large reptilian monster rolled into the hallway slamming the solid door behind them as several shadowy beings struck it. Sounds of pebbles hitting wood echoed in the hallway as the creatures collided with the door, mixing with the girls' and Byak-Chan's frantic panting and the clock's unnaturally loud tick-tocking.

L's dark eyes were fixed on the bedraggled group and he remained silent for a little while longer before taking a deep breath.

"Well, you three have some explaining to do."

Marbles and Trix pointed at Del.

"It was her idea."

"That is irrelevant." L turned away and made for the stairs, the boys parting to let him pass. "You were all involved in breaking my trust. I hope for your sake you've managed to find some relevant information, or at least rescued your friend."

The girls exchanged glances then all started shouting over the other.

"Yes we did!"

"Well, we didn't find Valentine, but..."

"The Cirque..."

"...Monsters..."

"Night flying!"

"Loads of information!"

"You were right!"

L froze part way up the stairs and slowly looked back at them.

"I was being sarcastic," He said. "But go on, humor me."

The three girls stood up, each still trying to catch their breath. Trix raised a hand and fixed her chocolate eyes on L's.

"Okay, I know we went against your wishes but... we found this place in the poor outskirts..."

"You went to the Slums?" L's voice was unnervingly calm but his eyes seemed darker somehow.

"Just hear us out!" Trix snapped. "Yes we went there, but we weren't alone. Besides, we found out that the Cirque is indeed linked to the monsters."

"I already knew that," L told them, turning away and heading further up the stairs. "All you've done is cause more trouble for yourselves."

"They're opening gates," Said Del.

L paused. "Gates?"

"Yes," Del went on. "They're summoning up monsters in an attempt to find a specific being, and some place called... what was it?"

"R'lyeh?" Trix offered.

"Yes, that's it!"

"And the snakes were an accident," Trix went on. "They close these gates, but something's gone wrong apparently."

L mouthed the word 'R'lyeh' silently as though commiting it to memory then turned on the spot to face the girls.

"Well, thanks to your frighteningly reckless actions, I regret to say that what you found tonight was indeed useful. I know saying this is sure to cause more dangerous outings on your part, but I can't lie. With your attitudes, it wouldn't surprise me if you decided to go back to living on my roof."

Trix stiffened. "I wasn't living there, I _landed_ there."

"Regardless, I do have one question for you." L looked up at the ceiling briefly before fixing them with his dark stare again. "Were you seen?"

The girls looked at each other. "Uhhm..."

L's shoulders slumped. "You were seen..." He sighed. "By whom?"

"The ringleader – Light," Said Trix.

"And Brown Jenkin," Del added.

L rubbed the back of his head. "This isn't good."

"How?" Trix placed her hands on her hips. "He doesn't know who we are, or where we live!"

"If what you have said is true, then he will have many means of tracking you at his disposal. If they're summoning monsters, those monsters may bend to his every command. As such, you may be in more danger than you can even imagine."

Trix and Del shuddered. Marbles just laughed.

"You also said you weren't alone," L went on. "Who accompanined you on this suicide mission?"

"We sort of ran into Beyond Birthday," Trix said slowly.

"So let me get this straight." L thrust his hands back into his pockets. "You went outside, after dark, while dangerous monsters roam the skies and streets to try and find a source to all this chaos and in doing so took the company of a vampire?"

The girls nodded. "Yes."

"Okay. This brings me to my next question."

"Go on," Said Trix.

L fixed them with a steely stare. "How much do you value your lives?"

* * *

"He has a point," Said Hawk the next morning as the teens (minus Tinker) grouped in the kitchen to make pancakes. "You girls clearly are insane." He licked maple syrup off his fingers.

"Well we found out more than you ever would," Said Del as she wiped flour from her nose. "I don't see you being all brave and flying out into the night to investigate."

"That's because I'm sane." Hawk stuck the nozzle of the maple syrup bottle into his mouth and squirted. "So, is this your punishment then? To make breakfast?"  
"Nope," Said Trix, snatching the bottle off Hawk. "We just got sick of stale cake every day."  
"Yeh, L clearly can't cook." Del stared at the mass of sticky batter. "Is it meant to look like that?"  
Trix leant over her shoulder. "No."

"Dammit." Del moved over to the bin and emptied the contents away. "Start again."

"Well, third time's a charm," Said Trix absently as she went back to her own mixing bowl. "How are you getting on, Marbles?"

Marbles pulled a tray out of the oven and held it up. "I'm making black cherry cake."

The group turned their heads to follow the chocolatey smell.

"Wow." Trix's eyes widened. "That's... good!"

Marbles beamed. "It's Snigglesworth's secret recipe."

Hawk reached out to it. "Can I have a slice?"

Marbles snatched it away. "Later. We need to dress it. It's naked."

Hawk looked over at Del. "She means 'decorate', right?"

"I wouldn't get your hopes up." She said while pouring flour into a set of scales.

Hawk turned to look at Fuzz. "How are you getting on over there?"

Fuzz looked up from a sizzling frying pan containing sausages and bacon. "Alright."

"You know..." Trix moved over to Hawk. "You could make yourself useful."

"How?"  
She thrust a large cookbook into his stomach making him go 'oomph!' "Use that."

_A large cake, a platter of pancakes and a British fry up later..._

The dining room filled with the various smells of the group's combined efforts at breakfast. L perched on the edge of his chair and stared wide-eyed over the impressive spread. The pancakes steamed in the centre in two large piles next to Marble's black cherry cake which sported dark chocolate frosting and a small, cute top hat made out of icing with a black lace trim. The detective ignored the sizzling platter of fried meat and potatoes as he reached for the pancakes.

Tinker walked in wiping his greasy hands onto his lab coat.

"All right! Something smells good."

Trix turned on him and pointed out of the door. "Wash your hands!"

The inventor froze and reversed out of the dining hall.

"I must say you've outdone yourselves," Said L. "Very impressive."

The girls beamed. "Thank you."

"But don't think this gets you off the hook." The detective spooned maple syrup and pancakes into his mouth. "After dinner, we are going to discuss last night in much more detail before I decide what to do with you."

* * *

The air pirates watched as Tinker worked away on the giant metallic zeppelin. It was currently held suspended in the air on thick wire by a makeshift pulley the inventor had whipped together with scrap wood and metal. His speed at working hadn't failed to impress Mello and his crew one bit.

However, the front end of the ship was still buried firmly in the ground. His plan, he had told them, was to get the ship airborne by fixing the zeppelin which in turn should provide enough force to drag the ship out of its bed of soil. Mello had his doubts.

Tinker climbed out from beneath the metal balloon and dusted his hands on his clothes.

"Done," He said.

Fuzz joined his side and looked up at the ship. "Impressive. You fixed it."  
Tinker nodded. "Of course. I do good work."  
"The next question is where are you going to obtain Nitrogen?"

"Already ahead of you." Tinker disappeared behind the ship and came back wheeling a large metal tank on a wooden cart. "This should do the trick!"

With Matt and Near's help, he attatched a nozzle to the zeppelin and flicked a switch. A loud sucking sound cut through the air and everyone stood and watched, awestruck.

"Oh, I can't wait!" Matt rubbed his hands together. "In a matter o' moments we'll be in the air once again!"  
Mello patted Tinker on the back. "An' as a thanks to you, I'll be makin' you a crewman. Whaddaya say?"

"Oh boy." Tinker scratched his head. "I'm grateful but I need to help my friends get back home."

"You don't have to leave though, do ya?" Mello asked. "You can send 'em 'ome and stay here with us."

Tinker shrugged. "I guess I...Oh that's enough! Near!" He beamed and pointed to the pulley. "Release the zepp please?"

Near unhooked the wire from the pulley and Tinker rubbed his hands together in anticipation. His grin soon fell as the giant balloon fell from its suspended position and crashed on top of the boat, splintering wood with loud snaps before teetering dangerously towards them.

"Uh oh. Run!"

Tinker turned tail and ran towards the house with the air pirates and Fuzz hot on his heels. The balloon rolled off the top of the ship and crashed onto the grass before rolling a few feet and coming to a halt as its wire ropes creaked loudly as they strained against the weight of the balloon.

Tinker stopped at the door and looked back at the ship. His shoulders slumped.

"Why didn't it work?" He turned to Fuzz. "You said it would float!"

Fuzz shrugged. "You asked what was flammable. Nitrogen isn't flammable."

"But I needed something that would float!" Tinker snapped. "Something lighter than air! You're a scientific genius, you should have known that."

Fuzz shrugged again. "Hey, even geniuses make mistakes." He hid a smirk behind his beard and slipped into the house, attention fixed on his radio.

"Well, what do we do now?" Matt asked sadly. "That damn thing shattered the ship."

"Don't worry, I can fix that." Tinker sighed and moved towards the pathetic, grounded airship. His mind whirred with failed idea after failed idea until it came to an abrupt stop at the glowing beacon of genius. "Wait." He turned to face the air pirates and grinned broadly. "I have a plan that pushes the boundaries of 'epic'!"

Mello raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Care to share?"

Tinker shook his head. "Nope. This is going to be a surprise. Until then, I'll ask L if you can have a room." He ushered the air pirates into the mansion. "From now on, the back yard is off limits."

"Thank goodness!" Matt sighed deeply. "I was gettin' sick o' takin' turns in night watch. Every shadow seemed ominous, I lost sleep 'n' everythin'."

They vanished into the hall and closed the door behind them. Crawling out from the thick trees at the end of the yard came the hideous form of Brown Jenkin. He stopped at the airship and looked up at the mansion, a small grin splitting his humanoid face. Chittering laughter exploded from his body when he spotted a hole at the base of the stone wall and he scurried towards the mansion, slipping out of sight.

* * *

**Why didn't the Nitrogen work? Well, after I'd submitted the chapter where Fuzz suggests Nitrogen, Fuzz's real-life counterpart told me Nitrogen doesn't float. It's just a component of air and therefore not lighter than air. So... I thought to myself "that sucks! I can't be bothered correcting it now." Then my initial idea for Mello's final airship form jumped into my mind and I was like "Oh! I can work with this!" Ta-dah! Then a comedy scene ensued and I couldn't wait to add it in now. Hopefully Mello's plot and integration with the storyline will come to light soon.**

**Thisisianhecox - You say I have yet to let you down. I hope this chapter isn't a let down! I just sort of fired it out in two mere hours to get the ball rolling.**

**Thank you Wolfishmoon and Gurlindacornr for following =D**

**As always guys please R&R!**


	13. Swords And Byakhees

**Okay, firstly let me apologise for the delay. I've had a lot to deal with lately, with Christmas, traveling, starting up a new hobby, personal issues and such. So I've had no motivation to write. However, this week I've been itching to write. I started this chapter on Monday then remembered I have to study for my course, and I've also started a new job so... I'm just uber busy lately. **

**This chapter is brimming with humor and I hope it makes up for the INSANE delay in updating. Also I didn't manage to include many of the ideas I wanted to include in this chapter... I'm hoping to add them in to chapter 14.**

**Please read on and have patience with me if I'm a little slow updating...**

**Disclaimer - I do NOT own Death Note or any of the Cthulhu Mythos in this story!**

* * *

"So, that's what happened." L sat back in his study chair, eyes fixed on the ceiling.

Trix, Del and Marbles watched him from their positions on the floor, backs against the cool wall. An awkward silence washed over them as the detective mulled their story around in his head. Not a single event from last night had been unpicked, the entire story gnawed away at down to its very bones.

The sound of the large clock on the wall reverberated around the room, and Marbles' attention waned to watch the large, swinging brass pendulum.

"So?" Trix cut through the silence with an overconfident air.

"So..." L looked down at her. "I've come to the conclusion that Light and his Cirque du Noir Fete are indeed to blame for these events. However, from what you have said, their endeavours are rather out of control."

"We told you that," Trix went on.

"Yes, but I already had my suspicions." He placed a thum on his lip and his eyes wandered to the ceiling again. "The question is... how exactly are they bringing these monsters into London... and what do they hope to achieve?"  
"That's two questions," Said Del.

"Whatever the case, it's too dangerous for me to go and investigate further alone."

"You could use us," Said Trix.

"Perhaps." He nibbled his thumbnail. "You've proven keeping you indoors is next to impossible. Short of chaining you to your beds and locking the room, I'm out of options."

Trix and Del raised an eyebrow with a "No thanks."

"Does this mean we're no longer grounded?" Trix asked hopefully.

"Apparently," L answered.

Trix gave an air-punch. "Yes! Officially off the hook!"

"So when do you plan to investigate?" Del asked. "Tonight?"

"Right now." L stood up. "And I'll require the use of your Byakhee."

Del and Trix exchanged glances.

Trix looked up at him. "It's a squeeze with us three small girls. How do you expect to fit?"

"Unless he carries you?" Del shrugged.

"I do not plan to be carried in its jaws if that's what you're suggesting?" L balled his fists into his pockets. "If there's little room, I'll just take two of you."

The two girls looked down at Marbles who was still watching the clock's pendulum.

"Well she'll be going, it's her Byakhee," Trix told Del.

"So how do we solve this?" Del asked with a wave of her arms.

"Rock paper scissors?"  
"Alright!"  
The two girls clenched a fist and shook it three times with a "Rock! Paper! Scissors!"

"Damn it!" Del wailed.

"Hah! Rock crushes Scissors! I guess I'm going!" Trix turned to L with a wide grin... which suddenly fell. "Damn it! I'm putting myself in danger again!"

"Yes you are," The detective said. "Are you still prepared for it?"

"Darkness, monsters, a mad circus and potential death?" Trix put on a brave face and shrugged. "Hell I've done it twice already. Bring it on."

"Then meet me downstairs in five minutes. Though I do feel like I'm leading lambs to slaughter." L looked from Trix to Marbles who had now started to bleat like a sheep.

"Ah..." Del and Trix followed his gaze.

L nibbled his thumbnail again, eyeing the girl warily. "Is she possessed?"

"It's been left to question on many occasions," Del answered. "But this time it's the pendulum. Give her a kick, she'll snap out of it."

* * *

Del kicked the doorframe on her way into the boys bedroom. Pain shot through her foot and she entered hopping.

"Oh dear," Hawk said from the top bunk. "Del's hopping mad."  
"Quit with the word jokes, Hawk, it's so not punny." Del leant on the wall and rubbed her toe. She looked around the room taking in Hawk, Fuzz and the three pirates. "What are you guys doing in here?" She asked Mello.

"Tinker told us t'stay outta the way," Matt answered.

"He has some big plan t'fix th' airship." Mello shrugged. "Rather be in 'ere anyway than out there wi' them things." He nodded to the window.

Near let out a noncommittal grunt from his position on the floor, piecing together a jigsaw puzzle.

"So what's got your goat?" Hawk asked. "You can tell me."

"L." Del fell to the floor next to Near and grabbed a piece of the puzzle, twirling it between her fingers. "He's gone out with Marbles, Trix and Byak-Chan to investigate, leaving me behind."

"Not just you," Hawk snorted. "He's left us n'all you know."

"You know what?" Del slammed the jigsaw piece down into place and looked up at Hawk. "We could do a little investigation of our own!"

"Isn't that 'against the rules'?" Hawk didn't fail to use air quotes.

"Not any more. He's given up trying to confine us."

"Really?" Hawk sat up quickly and, with a sickening thump (causing the air pirates to wince), fell back down against the pillow.

"Hit your head?"

"Really hard!"

"Well you were rather overenthusiastic. What were you gonna say?"

"Forgot." He sat up slowly rubbing his head. "Think my idea fell out of my head."

"The way I see it is," Near began, sitting up to twirl his hair, "there are still three of you here. If your team splits up, you cover more land."

Hawk waved his finger at Near. "The kid has a point. There's still me, you, Fuzz, Tinker and the three pirates. We could be like a super-awesome investigation team!"

"Wait!" Matt raised his hands. "Don't pull us into all this!"

"You're already in all this." Del stood up and moved to the wall to lean.

"Says who?" Mello snorted.

"Me."

"Forget it." Mello crossed his arms. "We're stayin' 'ere where we're safe."

"Fine. Miss out on the action." Del crossed her arms. "We'll have all the fun without you. Come on, Hawk."

"Wait wait wait!" Hawk raised his hands. "I'm not going out there unarmed!"

Del grinned. "Meet me in the kitchen."

* * *

Byak-Chan landed with a jerk in the slums, his feet slapping against the wet muck on the floor. L held on to the beast's neck and looked around, unfazed by the unsightly tumbledown buildings and huge, ominious puddles of brown muck which only added to the already putrid eggy smell of the smog. Trix and Marbles on the other hand pulled their dress collars up over their noses.

L swung himself off the Byakhee's back and landed gracefully at the edge of the mucky puddle. With another look around, he cast the girls a glance over his shoulder.

"Are you sure this is the place?" He kept his voice low.

The girls nodded, hands still clamped across their faces, and pointed with their free hands towards a lone building.

It was eerily quiet, and the windows showed no sign of life – dark, silent, the broken shards of the window pane jutting out from the wooden frame.

L strolled over to it, keeping his cane tucked in at his side. Crouching down, he stopped at the window and listened for a moment. The girls watched him, their breathing still as they waited for any sign of danger. The detective glanced back and shook his head.

Trix and Marbles exchanged glances.

"Then..." Trix was cut off by another voice.

"You won't find them here."  
L stood up straight and spun on the spot, his free hand going to the head of his cane. A dark figure leant on the far wall of the building watching him from the corner of his eye.

"Explain yourself," The detective said.

The man chuckled, turning slowly to face L.

"Beyond!" Trix gasped.

Marbles cheered.

L said nothing, and with the sound of metal grating against metal pulled a rapier free from his cane.

Beyond tutted, reaching for his own cane and whipping a rapier free.

"Does it really have to be this way?" The vampire asked.

"I never trust the undead."

"And I never trust the living."

L lunged at Beyond and the vampire parried the detective's sword away with a graceful sidestep.

"And why is that?"

"They're always trying to kill me." Beyond struck out with his own attack which L batted away.

They danced to and fro, each performing strikes that blurred in the dimming light. The two girls watched from atop Byak-Chan, his wide eyes following each movement.

After a moment's fascination, Trix shook her head sharply.

"Oh, I don't care how awesome this looks. I have to stop it."

She swung herself off Byak-Chan, landing with a splat in the muck and ran over to the sparring men, waving her arms frantically.

"Oh stop, stop!" She jumped up and down next to them, desperate to get their attention. "I said stop! What is this achieving? Oh drat, I have poo on my shoe." She stood back, twisting her ankle and grumbling. "I'm gonna have to throw these out."

"It's only doody," Said Marbles.

"Yeh, _human_ doody!" Trix sighed. "I only bought these the other day."

Beyond and L stared at her, swords still held out in mid attack.

"You'd think they'd invented toilets in Steampunk London wouldn't you? Even if they were clockwork or something but no, people still throw their waste into the damn streets." She waved her arms and let out a loud sigh. "But whatever. Next time I'm wearing wellies..." She stopped, looking up at the two rather bewildered men. "I'm sorry, you were fighting?"

They both nodded and brought their swords down, parrying each other with a clink.

"Why are you here?" L asked Beyond as he pushed the vampire's rapier back.

"I could ask the same of you." Beyond grinned, flicking L's sword to the side and going for a lunge, but the detective leapt back out of the way. "We're likely here for the same reason."

"I came here believing I'd find the Cirque." L swung his blade at Beyond's head and the vampire ducked. "Did you warn them?"

Beyond laughed, the sound cutting through the air. "Why would I warn them?"

L gave another lunge.

Another parry and dodge.

"Because you work for them!"

Clang.

"That doesn't mean anything."  
Swish.

Dodge.

"It means you're in alliance!"

Swish.

Clink.

"Stop!" Trix waved her arms again, stepping between the two men.

Both blades came to an abrupt stop just missing the small girl.

"What are you doing?" L asked. "Move."

"Not until you stop fighting! What is this going to achieve?"

L looked from Beyond to Trix and sighed, sheathing his swordstick.

"I guess you're right. There's no use in fighting when we have enough chaos on the streets." He glared at Beyond. "But this doesn't answer why you are here."

The vampire laughed. "I'm merely trying to find where the Cirque has moved their headquarters."

"Do you know where?"  
Beyond chuckled. "Their presence eludes me."

"You lie."

Beyond tutted and wagged his finger at the detective. "That's throwing blind accusations. I never lie."

In one swift motion, L unsheathed his rapier and arced the blade at the vampire's throat. Beyond shrank down, vanishing into thin air. The detective turned on the spot until outrageous laughter met his ears and his eyes fell on a bat fluttering away into the darkness.

Trix looked up at the detective. "That was uncalled for. He helped us find this place."

"And he helped them leave."

"What's your evidence?" Trix crossed her arms.

"His mere presence." L sighed and moved back to the Byakhee, the monster's eyes following the erratic pattern of the bat's flight. He leapt onto his back, offering Trix a hand up.

"Are we going home?" Trix asked, settling behind him. "Because I really need to change shoes."

"No," L answered simply. "Byak-Chan, follow that bat."

With a deep, mammalian wail, Byak-Chan kicked off from the ground and launched into the air, darting after the retreating vampire.

* * *

"Del," Hawk said as they squeezed themselves into a narrow gap between two buildings. "Can I say something?"

"It depends what it is."

"You have the most stupid ideas ever."

Lurking on the other side of the gap, trying to squeeze its way inside, was a lone Byakhee. Its jaws dripped saliva and it seemed very unimpressed that it couldn't reach its selected two-course meal.

"You could try stabbing it again?" Del offered.

"Are you kidding me?" If Hawk had enough room to wave his arms in protest, he would. "It almost ate my arm!"

"Then I'll try. Move."

Hawk blinked. "How?"  
"Climb over me."

"Again... how?"

"Alright fine. Let's just shimmy down through this gap to the other side."

"Fine." Hawk followed Del awkwardly through the unusually narrow opening. "You know, I sometimes question your sense getting us into these situations."

Del snorted. "I believe it was you who said 'Ooh look! Let's hide in there!'"

"For future reference, I meant the building next to it."

"Yeah right."

As they reached the other end, Del stopped. "We might have a problem."  
"Another Byakhee?"

"No, a dead end."

"You're kidding me?!"

"Nope. See for yourself."  
Hawk practically climbed on top of Del in an attempt to get a better view. It was indeed a dead end. A huge wire fence stretched up infront of them separating them from a wide stretch of flat land.

"Nadgers!" He cursed.

Now would probably be a good time to explain how they'd got into this situation. While L was fighting Beyond Birthday, Del and Hawk had left the mansion after raiding the kitchen of two small knives they'd hidden inside their boots (this had been Mello's suggestion.) Fuzz and the Air Pirates had decided they wanted to stay behind – the pirates because they were scared and Fuzz because he decided he had a well-timed headache. A short bout of mocking their comrades' bravery later, they left the mansion and were swooped upon by a Byakhee that, despite their best efforts (which were small to begin with), were then chased across the city until they found this inconveniently narrow gap.

"Well, we're screwed." Del leant against the wall... well more than she was doing anyway. "I guess the only choice we have is to wait here until the Byakhee gets bored."

Hawk grunted in reply and turned uncomfortably until his back was against the wall and crossed his arms.

"It also looks like it's getting dark." Del sighed and looked up at what was visible of the sky. "It's hard to judge through this smog though."

Hawk shifted and pulled a pocket watch out of his poket. "It's almost five."

"Since when did you have a pocket watch?!" With another sigh, Del looked down at her feet. "I am really beginning to regret this."

"Was your idea."

"Well, I never said I have _good _ideas did I?" She paused. "What other solutions do we have? Wait for an airship rescue maybe?"

"Del..."

"Not that an airship could fit in here but I suppose they could drop a ladder?"

"Del!"

"What?!"

Hawk nodded towards the bottom of the opposite wall. "Look."

A wire grille stretched along the bottom of the wall, about three feet high and four feet wide.

Del raised an eyebrow. "A grate?"

"A grate."

"What about it?"  
"I bet if I gave it a very hard kick, it would fall away."  
"Hawk, this is _no_ time to be macho."

"You're not following me!" He looked at her. "It might lead somewhere."

"Somewhere dark?"  
"Yes, but with more room." He gave the grille a firm smack with the ball of his foot and it let out a loud, reverberating clang.

It didn't budge.

Del blinked. "Your genius never ceases to amaze me."  
"Shut up."

"What is your next plan?" Del asked with her arms crossed.

The grille slowly fell backwards into the darkness and a loud clang echoed from somewhere deep inside the dark void beyond.

Both Hawk and Del stared at the new opening.

Hawk grinned. "Take that, science!"

"Well..."

Hawk slowly slid down the wall, his feet entering the hole.

"You really think that's wise?" Del asked him.

"Wherever it leads, it beats being Byakhee food."

"But what if it leads nowhere? You'll just end up stuck."

"Del..."

"What?"  
"I'm stuck."

Del sighed then pressed down hard on his head. He went shooting away out of sight with a loud "Whoop!"

"Hawk?!"

"Hurry up, it's dark in here!" His voice echoed.

With a gulp, Del copied her friend and slid into the hole, wriggling when her foot met something solid and wet. She then slid down a steep, rocky slide and landed on something soft and warm. Which protested.

"Sorry," She said, climbing off Hawk.

"Do you have a torch?" He asked.

"No, I'm afraid I left it in the 21st Century."  
Grumbling, Hawk shuffled slowly away, keeping his hands out in front of him. Del shuffled after him, a hand clasping the back of his shirt.

"Who in their right mind invents dark places before the invention of the lightswitch?" Hawk snorted.

"Oh, I've no idea, Hawk." Del scoffed. "Crazy people?"  
Her sarcasm fell on deaf ears as he agreed, causing her to roll her eyes.

"Oh, there's a door here!" The door opened, letting a dull light leak into the room. "Finally!" He came to a dead stop and screamed like a girl.

"What is it?!" Del looked over his shoulder.

Covering the floor of the new room was a writhing carpet of purple eight legged spiders.

Hawk slammed the door, plunging them back into darkness.

"I hate to inform you," Del said slowly, "But we are now in a dark room with spiders in it."  
Hawk shuddered. "How do you know?"  
"Because there is one climbing up my leg." She failed to mask her fear with calm as her voice wavered towards the end of the sentence.

With that, Hawk threw open the door again (for some reason) and entered, stomping with all the vigor of an animated orc on a rampage.

Del flicked the spider away and followed suit, the pair making their way across the room stamping and squishing spiders beneath their boots.

The room was small, and at the far end was a winding wooden staircase covered in cobwebs and dangling spiders. Their adrenalin rush didn't fail them, and, while lashing with their short knives and screaming bloodthirsty warcries, they made it up the stairs through an old wooden door.

They slammed it behind them and leant back against it, panting with relief.

"Del?" Hawk finally said.

"Yeah?"  
"You have a spider in your hair."

She reached up and grabbed it. The purple arachnid stared back at her through eight eyes. She flicked it across the room where it then scurried under a dusty sofa.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"I dunno but it gives me the creeps. Let's leave."

They turned and exited the room, making for the front door. It was locked.

"It's locked."

"Thank you, Mister Obvious."

Hawk ignored her mocking and kicked it hard. The wood spintered and he wobbled, his boot stuck firmly in the door.

Del sighed. "We're not having much luck are we?"

"You know..." Hawk looked at her, balancing as best he could on one leg. "If anyone were to write down our endeavours as a rather unglamourous fan-novella, any readers would probably have given up on us by now."

"Or they would be sadistically laughing their asses off." Del grabbed Hawk's leg and pulled. "Like those daft characters in cartoons who always seem to get blown up at the most inconvenient times." The wood splintered further, leaving a large gap in the cheap woodwork.

"Thanks." Hawk dusted himself off and faced the door. "Now let me try that again."

Slam! His foot collided with the door once more, the wood splintering around the frame. The flimsy structure shattered, the door swinging free on its rusting hinges.

He turned to Del and gestured to the outside world. "Ladies first."

"In other words," Del said, crossing her arms, "You are using me as bait to see if that Byakhee's still out there."

He paused. "No?"  
Del shoved Hawk hard and he stumbled outside. She followed after him, and both of them were relieved to find the skies clear.

"I think this is what we call a fortunate event," Hawk said with a nod.

"I think that says otherwise." Del pointed at a figure standing on the roof opposite.

Beyond Birthday grinned from ear to ear and gave them a wave.

"Is that the vampire?" Hawk asked.

"Yup."  
"Crap."

They slipped back inside the abandoned house and closed the broken door behind them.

* * *

**Did anyone like the sword fight? I just couldn't wait to include swordsticks X3 they look so cool! Anyway, please R&R!**


	14. You Have To Be Kidding Me!

**I wrote this feeling rather unenthusiastic until I got started. Then I began having problems with my connection, to which I think my internet service provider might be having a bit of a laugh. Or it's the snow causing problems, I've no idea. But meh, I wrote this today and I've managed to upload it. It's a short-ish chapter, but it's rather funny and it felt it needed to end when it did. I've no idea how long this fanfic is going to be =/ I see no end to it any time soon.**

**Disclaimer - I do NOT own Death Note or any of the Cthulhu Mythos in this story!**

* * *

Moments passed like dragging lead bricks. Del and Hawk stood with their backs to the broken door, breathing heavily.

"Do you think he's gone?" Hawk asked quietly.

"Possibly. He does seem like the sort to get bored quickly."

Del opened the door and peeked through the crack.

"Hi there." Beyond was leaning on his cane staring right at her.

She slammed it again.

"No joy?" Hawk asked.

"No joy."

"We're gonna be trapped in here forever..." Hawk sank down to the floor.

There was a polite rap at the door.

"He won't quit," Del said, waving her arms. "What does he want?"

"You know there are hundreds of Spiders of Leng in there, right?" Beyond said from outside. "So I know you're going to have to come out sooner or later."

"And I know the sun has to rise sooner or later," Del called back. "You're a vampire, so you'll have to leave or burn!"

There was a derisive grunt from the other side of the door, possibly more out of humor than anything else. "Then we have hours to spare."

Hawk had gone rigid, staring blankly into the shadows.

"Are you alright down there?" Del asked him.

"I think..." He looked up slowly, "That there might be a spider... in my undies."

Del raised an eyebrow. "Really? Then I'll turn away." She slowly turned her back to him.

There was a rustle, and a splat as a spider collided with the wall.

"Well... I think..." Hawk stood up, his voice unusually calm and turned to the door. And that's when his calm facade shattered like brittle toffee. "I'd rather face the vampire, let me out!" He wrenched the door open, sending Del sprawling on the floor and crashed into Beyond, sending them both flat on their backs.

"Well, I thought that would stir you up a bit." Beyond stood and dusted down his cape. "Those spiders are more or less harmless, however."

"Harmless?!" Hawk spat, sitting up. "They know NO boundaries!"

Del grabbed him by the hem of his jacket and yanked him to his feet.

"I'm sorry, Beyond, but we can't hang out with you," She said. "It's past our bedtime."  
The vampire pulled a pocket watch from inside his cape and glanced at it. "It's only seven pm."

"Yes, we're early nesters." She turned away, dragging Hawk behind her like a ragdoll.

"It's a curious house, isn't it?"

"Indeed."

"It's almost as if it's a nest."

She stopped and looked back, releasing Hawk who went sprawling back on the floor.

"Yes it is, and it's crawling with bugs." Hawk stood up. "And just so you know, we are not going back inside."

"Really?" Beyond was watching them, still leaning on his cane. "That's a pity."

"If you want to go stomping on spiders, be my guest." Hawk turned with a dismissive gesture and pushed past Del. "We're going home."

They powerwalked down the cobbled street, the dim glow of the gaslamps barely penetrating the thick smog leaving them with little view of what lay in the distance. But the sheer fact there was a vampire behind them with a house full of spiders gave them that added push to just move as quickly as possible.

"The nerve of him," Del snorted. "Just appearing all creepily like that, what does he want?"  
Hawk shrugged. "Maybe he's like one of them mysterious characters in the cartoons I watch. Neither good nor evil unless it suits him."

"So you mean he's like the antihero or something?" Del raised an eyebrow.

"Either that or he's using us as bait."

"Those aren't very good odds," Del snorted. "I'd rather know what I'm getting into if I'm honest."

"Wait..." Hawk raised a hand, stopping them both rather abruptly. "Do you hear that?"

There was a steady thumping sound coming from ahead of them, like a giant frog leaping across a stone path. Then, just through the smog they could make out something hopping towards them.

"You're kidding me..." Del sighed. "A giant frog?"

"Nope..." Hawk swallowed. "It's like a frog... dog... bear thing."

The frog-dog-bear-thing paused briefly when it saw them. Its body was frog-like, but its body was brown and hairy, with huge front paws with claws niether of them wished to be on the sorry end of. Its face was similar to a St Bernard's only with a lot more teeth and considerably bigger. It narrowed its eyes at them and threw its head back with a loud, bloodcurdling howl.

"What now?" Hawk asked.

"Dumbass, we run!" Del grabbed his arm and dragged them both back the way they came.

The huge beast plodded after them with phenomenal speed, its barks and growls filling the air,

"Think we can outrun it?" Del gasped.

"I don't have to outrun it," Hawk answered. "I just have to outrun you!"

They were soon past the spider house, and Beyond was still stood outside but his attention was now on the fleeing duo and the huge beast. With an amused glint in his eye, he leapt out of the way and landed on the low roof watching them go by.

"Useless!" Del screamed up at him as they passed.

The dog thing wasn't willing to give up its chase any time soon. They found themselves rapidly out of breath and just when things were looking bad...

...the beast leapt into the air and landed infront of them.

"Crap!" They turned quickly and ran back the other way.

"You can trust the author to make up her own bloody mythos!" Hawk cried as they ran blindly back towards the house.

"This way!" Del yanked him back into the painfully narrow alley.

"Are you mad?!" Hawk screamed as they squeezed into the gap.

"Yes, but have you seen the size of that thing?" She leaned against the wall, trying to get her breath back.

"But what if it never goes away?"

"Then we'll just have to live here."

"Well I don't know about you, but I like a little more space in my abodes than this." He looked warily at the opening where the dog was now clawing at the wall, its jaws snapping and slobbering everywhere. "Why do all these creatures have to be so slimy and slobbery?"

"In Byak-Chan's case, he has no teeth."

"Del?" Hawk nudged her and nodded to the beast.

It had managed to squish its skeleton sideways and was wriggling into the gap with surprising ease.

"Do you get the feeling we might die?" Del asked bluntly.

"Yes."

"Oh good, it's not just me."

They were now both looking at the gap in the wall which led to the lair of spiders. Huge drooling beast that can squeeze into narrow gaps... or a lair of apparently harmless spiders?

There was a shrill whistle from the other end of the alley. They looked up at the wire fence, where on the other side standing in the entrance to another narrow alley was Beyond Birthday. And he was beckoning to them.

"You useless vampire!" Del shrieked. "We're trapped!"

"Au contraire!" He laughed. "Give it a push!"

Del stared dumbfounded.

Hawk whimpered as the dog thing closed in on him, its hot breath covering his face.

"Oh, yuck! It's got dog breath!"

Del gave the fence a shove. It fell to the floor with a rattling clang. Without a second thought, she pushed her way out of the narrow gap and bolted across the flat land towards Beyond.

"Wait for me!" Hawk wailed from behind her as he narrowly escaped becoming dog food.

The vampire slipped out of sight into the alley and they followed him, but not without glancing back at the beast which slid out of the narrow gap and its body re-expanded comically. It continued its chase, leaving a trail of slobber behind it.

This alley wasn't as narrow, but narrow enough to scuff ones elbows on the way in as Hawk found out the hard way.

"Stop whining!" Del barked at him as he whimpered, cradling his grazed limb. "Would you rather be in that thing's digestive system?"  
The beast had entered this alley in much the same way as it had the last, squishing itself dramatically and clawing its way along the walls, jaws snapping at them whenever it got close enough.

"Where are you leading us?" She asked Beyond.

"Away from that," He said, gesturing back with his swordstick. "So... I've no idea really."  
"You're saving us?" Hawk snorted. "You? A vampire?"  
"Apparently. There's also some noise coming from this way which I think you might be interested to see."

"Noise?!" Both Del and Hawk went wide-eyed.

"You're leading us into more danger!" Del whined.

"I knew we couldn't trust you!" Hawk added.

Beyond just laughed as he rounded a sharp corner. The duo followed him, basically because there was no other way to go. As they rounded the bend, the duo thought it would be funny to look back and see what happened to the beast. It slipped around the corner like a snake, jaws still snapping as it clawed its way along the walls, its body twisting and stretching uncomfortably.

"It just wont give up, will it?" Hawk sighed.

"No," Beyond answered. "We'll lose it soon enough."

"When?" Del grumbled. "When it eats one of us?"

"That would be the faster alternative!" Beyond's voice was rather jubilant, and if he could have waved his arms in the air and spun on the spot, he probably would have. But there wasn't enough room, so he didn't. "However, I prefer the tire it out and lose it strategy."

Another sharp bend which unfortunately had them running sandwiched between a fence and a wall. The fence had sharp barbs spouting from the edge and it was rattling rather violently. A mournful cry like an elephant with a severe croak was coming from ahead of them. But the barks and growls and snaps of the strange dog-frog creature were coming from behind them, and getting closer.

"If this fence goes..." Del gulped. "We're dead."

The fence was shaking even more violently now as the massive beast clawed its way along the wall. Its huge bulk pressed against the frail fence as it frantically tried to drag itself around the bend. The fence gave way with a loud, metallic clang as it rattled to the floor, sending the creature off balance. It let out a loud wailing howl as its body crashed down on top of it.

Hawk risked a glance back and he faltered.

"It's..."

Beyond and Del stopped and followed his eyes to the flailing creature. Several of the long, sharp barbs had pierced its neck and rib cage, thick red blood pooling out around its body marking the beast's tragic end.

"I think we're safe," Hawk panted, leaning forwards with his hands on his knees.

"Hardly." Beyond pointed behind him. "There is still some commotion that way."

The fence hadn't collapsed the entire length, and what was still standing was still rattling. That mounful, elephantine bellow tore through the air once more, followed by a voice.

"What do you think it is?" Hawk asked.

"I know that sound..." Del looked at Hawk then at Beyond. "I think I know what it is."

"Then tell us!" Hawk demanded.

Beyond just laughed as Del cut past him to follow the noise. The two men ran behind her, following the fence around another bend. At the far end, something was struggling.

A Shantak was caught on the fence, its chain tangled around the barbs. One leg was suspended, leaving the creature on its back. Its wings thrashed, flipping the poor creature feebly into the air. Someone was stood tugging at the chains and taking every blow the creature's slime-encrusted wings gave to him.

"Do calm down, old chap. You're making this harder than it needs to be."  
"Valantine!" Del and Hawk gasped.

The detective looked over at them and raised his eyebrows.

"Oh hello there. Fantastic timing. If you wouldn't mind, could you hold this fellow down? He's making this ever so difficult."

* * *

**Yes! Valentine's back! =D I'm happy now. I've been wanting to write him back in with the Shantak scene for about four chapters now... Also did anyone notice a Big Bang Theory quote? X3 I've been watching too much of that lately.**

**Please R&R!**


End file.
